Angel Wings
by GarnetxRose
Summary: Roxas and his brother are angels, with hopes of finding their past life. Axel is the new kid, who is in love at first sight when he happens to run into the spitfire blonde. Roxas? Not so much... But what happens in a mysterious dream of his could truly become his future? Did Roxas stumble across his answers, or his worst nightmare? Lemons, violence, AkuRoku Soriku
1. Screw Beauty!

**Okay, so, I need to talk to ya guys. Look below.** **REDOING THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS, SINCE THEY WEREN'T AT THE BEST QUALITY.**  
><strong>I only redid the first so far, but please enjoy!<strong>

_11 years earlier_

Explosions fill the settling air, creating screams of terror and chaos to drift up to our ears. Limp, unconscious soldiers lay mere feet away, their weapons have been destroyed in the fires from below.

"Shh, please don't cry." My aunt was using the last of her strength to stroke my cheek, her stunning brown and gold wings glow was fading faster and faster. He was _dying_... Tears kept spilling from my blue radiant eyes, falling uselessly on her clothes tattered and worn. I hold her warm hand tightly, the slim digits flinching at the sudden touch .

"Please Aunite, don't go! I need you! I love you!" He had chuckled quietly, stroking my small wings.

"Stay strong Roxas. We need you to grow up big and strong, along with Sora. Go, wait for Cloud and Leon." I hug her fading body, quieted by her wish. He doesn't have much time left.

"I will Aunite! I promise! I'll make you proud! I'll be the strongest angel out there!" She hugged me back.

"That's my big boy. Now go, and hurry. They'll be back." I let go of her.

"B-But Aunite!"

"GO! Run, and take you and your brother somewhere safe." I stand up and flex my wings, getting them ready for flight.

"I'll avenge you, Aunite." Her eyes widen in surprise before glimmering with pride. She nodded before her eyes slide close. Her body is gone; all that's left is plumes of gold and brown light, swirling and spinning where her body used to lie. Buried beneath the smoke and colors, I hear a faint whisper.

"Fly." I will... I dash to a knocked out Sora, trying not to trip over my racing feet as the building rocks from the harsh quakes. I shake him, desperately hoping for a spark of life in his chocolate brown wings start to glow with life.

"Sora! Wake up, please! We need to get leave!" He slowly stirs, his dirt encrusted eyes fluttering open before wincing in pain. He sits up, rubbing his sore wings.

"Now, Roxy?" I rub my eyes, erasing the tears threatening to fall once more. I need to be strong, for Sora.

"Yes! NOW!" He stands up, wobbling around until he regains full consciousness.

"H-Hey! They're still alive!" I gasp at the sudden gruff voice of the deadly soldier out for our skins. Sora's eyes widen, his bottom lip trembling in fright as the men drowsily get out their spare weapons. I grab his hand, bolting to the edge of the building with my twin in tow. We jump off the edge snap out our wings, catching the harsh, debris filled air as we miss their bullets. We fly away from the burning city we once called out down below, a mix of emotions stabbing at our hearts. We keep flying, until we reach our destination. Twilight Town.

_Present day_

"Roxas! Roxas wake up!" I feel a tapping on my wings, making me sigh in defeat. Why can't I ever be left to sleep? I unwrap my wings from around myself, having used them as a makeshift blanket. I find myself staring back into huge blue eyes, too bright and too awake for cheery.

"What day is it?" I rub my eyes tiredly as I give a loud yawn.

"It's the first day of a new year at Twilight Town High School!" I huff, rolling over in bed and smushing a pillow over my head.

"No it's not. You're a liar, you liar. It's still summer." Sora tsks at me, making me seep into the bed deeper.

"You're a 17 year old, I think you can handle coming to school for another year. Now come _on_ Rox! School's starting in 15 minutes! You're not even packed yet!" I move my pillow off of my head, wondering what my oh so cheery brother is wearing to our first day back. He's is dressed in his favorite black converse, the white skinny jeans that I gave him for his birthday on, and a simple black shirt with silver wings printed on them. Very cute, very Sora. His hair was brushed neatly into spikes, a frown on the disapproving face.

"You're lucky I got up to get dressed in the first place..." I had drug myself out of bed to be dressed in my navy blue shoes, loose black shorts, a dark blue short sleeved shirt to match the outfit. Relaxed and easy to move in in case I'm dying for some fly time. Sora's candy brown wings with topaz blue sprinkled throughout the large appendages drop to the ground as he looks over me.

"You're wearing _that_?" I sharply glare at him before sitting up with a grunt.

"Yeah, so?"

He rolls his eyes while lifting his wings back up, his feathers gleaming under our bedroom lights.

"Me and my hopeless brother!" I roll my eyes before finally getting out of my warm bed once again. I stretch my arms and wings, listening to the small bones inside pop. I just adore my wings... Such a beautiful gold around the coverts and alula with sky blue colored over the primaries and secondaries, with brown flecks dotting the scapulars.

"Oh, my lovely wings! How I missed you so!" Sora snickers before leading me to the kitchen. We live in a small house together along with our caretakers Demyx and Zexion who are like brothers to us. The house is situated on the outskirts of town, in the middle of the woods. We all like it this way. It's easy to pay for, and it gives us privacy from the town. Which we obviously need, seeing as there's four angels living in a human run world. I open the fridge and take out some milk to make me and Sora some breakfast. It's a routine we have going, you see. I take care of Sora and Demyx, and they stays out of trouble. Zexion definitely helps when Sora and Demyx get a bit too wound up, which happens a lot more than I would like. After we eat, I grab my worn school bag and skateboard, waiting for Sora to follow me out the door.

"Ready?" He cockily asks, strutting past me with courage. I grin at his back, racing past him. "Ready!" He growls my name in frustration, yet the laughter laced in shows that he's enjoying this as much as I am. I push off the ground and beat my wings against the air, gaining leverage into the nice, clean sky.

"Come on, better hurry!" As if pushed by my mocking tone, Sora flies right by me, leaving me in his invisible dust.

"Looks like I'm beating your sorry bum, Ms. Cheater!" We soar over the tops of the trees, a trail of leaves following in our wake.

"We're getting close to the landing area!" Like I didn't know that. But I never tell him this. It feels good to let him think that he has the upper hand in the remembrance category. Again, routine. I land first, beating him by some miracle. He smirks down at me from the sky, mischievousness twinkling in his eyes. Uh oh... He tucks his wings in close to his back, his body starting to fall through the air like a speeding bullet.

"SORA!" What the hell does he think he's doing?! As he reaches the ground, a pair of shining wings slice into the air, causing him to land with a tumbling summersault. Landing on his bum, he dizzily sways as his wings drape on both sides.

"That was _awesome_!" He exclaims happily, holding his hands up in the air to prove his point.

"_Sora_! Don't do that again, you scared the crap out of me!" He merely grins at me, ignoring my worry.

"Like my new move? Demyx and me have been working on it for a while now. I think it's almost done!" I shake my head at him and tuck my wings into my back. He holds out his hand to me for help, but I roll my eyes and poke his shin.

"You have god like strength, and you rely on me to get your lard butt up." He gives me a toothy smile, making me crack a thin smile as I help him up. As we walk to the school, I look at Sora with a sour frown.

"Do that again and I'll kill you." He grins at the sky and tucks in his wings, following my example.

"Aw, somebody's just grumpy. You still don't like school?" I cross my arms with a huff.

"Of course not. It's way too crowded, and people have absolutely no sense of maturity. And speaking of the devil." The school appears in our view, still looking like the prison it is. Kids and teens of all shapes and sizes go flooding in, mentions of late homework and horrifying teachers filling the air. All those kids, all those people, not even knowing what we really are... At first, people thought our style of slitting the back of our shirts and jackets was strange, but now I'm almost 100 percent positive that they think it's just a big fashion statement. Fine with me, less questions I have to deal with.

"Hey Roxas, I'm going to head in! Have fun being late, as usual!" I salute to him, a knowing smirk in place. Even though I hate school, I'm never late. What a great student I am. Now, just to work on my math grade... I sigh and walk over the green lawn, wishing that it was the bark and dirt ridden floor I'm so used to. I close my eyes and lift my head to the sun, my wings itching to get out and bask. One of the hardest things in the day is having to keep from giving my wings some nice warm sun. Suddenly, I feel a heavy weight plow into me, causing me to crash to the unforgiving ground strewn with old papers and sharp sticks. I moan in pain, my body feeling bruised all over. I turn and glare at the shoes of whoever did this, trying to burn holes into their toes. Who ever they were, they had some interesting taste in clothes... They were wearing black shiny combat boots, making me try to think back to where I've seen them before. Come on Roxas, you know these boots! I search my mind, but nothing comes up. Maybe it was from the fall I just took? I might remember later... The rude teen was wearing long black baggy jeans, looking worn in the knees, as if they had taken a bad skid on the pavement. The only thing holding the pants up over their skinny, woman like hips was a black belt cinched tightly around their waist. Jeez, does this guy not eat? I brush my eyes over their grey v neck, feeling a scowl take place on my lips. Sharp words poise on my tongue, ready to yell at the creep. But they all die as I catch his gaze. Two brilliant cat like green eyes stare back into mine, reminding me of dark acid gems. I skim my eyes over his wild red hair, something that would make him stick out in almost any crowd. Hmph. Looking for attention, like all the other kids at this crappy school. He has to be at _least_ 6' 2, probably taller with lanky arms and legs to match.

"Hey jerk off! Watch where you're going!" I snarl up at the teen. He only smirks at me, making me blood boil. He must _want_ to piss me off. He finally holds out a hand to help me up, expecting me to take it with starry eyes. I slap it away while scoffing.

"I'm not a child! I can get up by myself." I get up and brush off the leaves and twigs sticking to clothes.

"Angry at the world hm Blondie?" His voice was smooth, reminding me of one who would be able to easily lie his way out of any situation. I glare daggers at him. I don't trust him for a _second_.

"Don't call me Blondie." I growl under my breath. If I'm mean, then he'll leave me alone. He leaves me alone, I can go back to my wonderful life of hiding and waiting. That's all Demyx and Zexion will tell us to do...

"It's _Roxas_, not _Blondie_. And the least you could do is say you're sorry, idiot."

"Hm, Roxas huh? It's cute!" Cute? This nitwit has the gall to call me _cute_?! I growl as I finally end up snapping my board in half, the wood giving an ear splitting crack. There goes my plan to lay low. But... He doesn't even flinch!

Who _is_ he...? Any sane person would have left already, either in hurt over my mean words to keep my family safe, or the fact that I just snapped a skateboard in half. The fact that he's still here, smirking at me so annoyingly is only raising my worry. I need to get rid of him before he tries to pull something to get me to reveal myself.

"Since you don't seem to comprehend simple sentences, I don't understand how you even got _in_ this school." I stomp up to the school doors, tension obvious between us. I didn't treat the other prying noses like this, but he's an exception. He has this cocky, arrogant air about him that just, pisses me off. I hope if Hayner has an extra skateboard I can use...


	2. Sunsets!

**THIS CHAPTER HAS ALSO BEEN** **REDONE~**

Chapter 2

The rest of the day goes uneventful, thankfully. I would probably have to rip out my hair if anything else would have happened... Actually, science was sort of interesting. Despite the fact that guy from earlier is in my class, it was an interesting class period. I don't know how it started, but it was pretty amazing. As I was getting my partner and I goggles from the decontamination box, the moron had singe'd the teachers eyebrows! But now, I can focus on my favorite time of the school day. Lunch!

"Roxas, wait up!" I turn at hearing the cheery voice, only belonging to one person. I wave back to Sora, who has a tall boy with tousled black hair in tow.

"Mind if me and Riku tag along with you to lunch?" I smile as Sora looks up in happiness to his best friend Riku. We've known Riku for years now, a few months after Demyx and Zexion had met us in the woods. Although Riku is my friend, Sora and he have this unshakable bond together. Which is good news for him, since he has had a crush on Riku since they were mere kids. Even though Sora is too afraid of making their friendship weird, I have a good feeling that they'll find out one way or another.

"I've had the worst morning ever! I got ran into by this really strange looking kid, then makes me break my skateboard! What a jerk, am I right?" Sora cocks an eyebrow at me, giving me his disappointed frown.

"And by this, do you mean you just didn't like him because he was trying to get close, causing you to break your board?" I mumble my answer under my breath, hoping he drops the subject that I should have left unsaid.

"What was that?" He taps his foot, causing Riku to snicker at my expense. Jerk.

"He... He called my name, cute..." I mutter, looking away in anger as I hold my books tighter. Sora blinks at me in shock as Riku begins to full out laugh, causing me to blush in embarrassment.

"T-That's all? No questions, no prying, no wonder? Just, cute?" I growl in frustration, fastening my pace to the cafeteria.

"My name isn't cute! And he knocked me over, so ha!" Sora rushes to keep up with me, holding in his childish giggles.

"Did he leave you on the ground?" I stop for a moment, looking away with a sigh. Great, now this is all turning on me!

"No... He, he held his hand out to me to help me up." Awesome, now Sora is going to go all nobel on me.

"So, you are telling me that he had knocked you over, offered to help you up, and even called your name cute? And in response I'm guessing that you decided to be a jerk to him for no reason? You have reason to be so rude to him, Roxas! Unless he has a legit, plausible reason, then you can be mad! But by the sounds of it, you just woke up on the wrong wing. Just calm down and learn to be civil." I huff, finding our seats next to the windows. I hate it when he acts like he's my mom or something. We don't even _have _a mom! Actually, I think that's the reason why Sora takes it upon himself to act like a mother...

"Fine." To be fair, it's not like he really _did_ do anything wrong... As I sit down next to Sora, I notice the absence of a few friends.

"Where is Kairi at?" I ask, directing my attention to the person across from me. The girl has long, bright blonde hair that sits over her shoulder, her crystal blue eyes narrowed in concentration as she sketches in her notebook.

"Namine!" I call with a laugh, watching her jump in surprise. She sighs in embarrassment before smiling up at me.

"Sorry Roxas, I was working on a design. Kairi had stayed behind to show her cousin from Destiny Islands, know the one she told us about a few weeks ago?" I nod, starting to become wary with the subject. Everybody knows how I am with new people... I tend to, _dislike,_ the new possibility that somebody will figure out our secret. Wouldn't want _that_ happening anytime soon... Thankfully, we're joined by a formal Zexion. Crisp white shirt and nice grey slacks with a purple tie to match, he's every students dream of a teacher. Perfect, a subject change!

"Hey Zexion, are there going to be drumline practices next week?" Riku asks as our guardian sits. Zexion had landed a teaching job with the band only about two years ago. He had decided to apply when Sora came up with the brilliant idea that we should attend school. With reluctance, we ended up dumbing down our intellectual levels so we could make it into school. Angels have a great ability to retain knowledge, on level much higher than a mere humans. We aren't _born_ knowing more than regular people, but we do develop the understanding faster. Like riding a bike! When Sora and Riku were learning, Riku couldn't even attempt to keep his bike up! But Sora caught on in a snap, and was even able to perform a few tricks.

"Hey Namine, whacha drawing?" The blonde haired girl smiles, sitting up while placing her pencil next to her art book.

"It's a new design I'm working on." I attempt to look over the page, but she quickly slides it out of view while giggling.

"Not finished! You'll see, I promise." I roll my eyes before giving a giggle.

"I hope so!" Her drawings are always amazing, no matter if it's a simple sketch or full blown art work.

"I think I found Kairi! Ooh, she's hanging with a seriously cute guy!" I sigh in annoyance at Sora's man watching, taking a napkin to rip up in boredom.

"Couldn't care less Sora." But of course, he waves over our vibrant friend and his 'seriously cute' partner in crime. If he's with Kairi, he's probably his newest boyfriend.

"Don't look now Roxas, but he's staring at you." Zexion cocks an eyebrow at me in surprise, an ink pen in hand to grade papers with. Zexion shocks me to no end... I'd never peg him for someone interested in this kinda stuff, and he never has been!

"He's _so_ you're type!" I sharply glare over at my currently gushing sister as Riku merely snickers at my expense.

"Forget it Sora." I snap, tearing the napkin into basic white dust bunnies. Take that, you space wasting napkin!

"Hey Kairi Is this your cousin?" Kairi, the short strawberry redhead with blue eyes to complete the collection, sits next to Namine. What cousin...? She laughs happily, nodding his head.

"Axel, come and say hello!" We all turn to face the cousin, meeting a bright flare of red and green. My jaw hits the floor at seeing the male in front of me.

"You again!" Everyone turns their attention to my outcry in wonder as I try to keep from knocking that smart smirk off his face. Sora smiles, gesturing to the empty seat next to me.

"Have a seat, Axel! How do you know Roxas?" I quickly answer, not letting him get a word in. We don't need this 'cute' thing getting out and about now, do we?

"We ran into each other this morning, and-" Might as well try to be civil to him, at least while Sora's here.

"And we hit it off right away! Didn't we Roxy?" My eye twitches. He did _not _just call me that. He's _dead_.

"Not the best way to start off, actually." I grumble while giving the table a harsh glare. Riku grins suddenly, making me snap my attention to him.

"I heard he said you were cute…" I just about shot fire out of my eyes as I hear this. Freaking Sora!

"First off Riku, he said my _name_ was cute, and I'm _not_ cute! I'm a vicious human being!" Yeah, right. Human, that's a laugh… But they all stare at me in confusion before proceeding to laugh at my embarrassment. Man, what wonderful friends. A blush crawls up my cheeks as I wish for Riku to have a painful day. Did I just call myself vicious?

"Roxas, did you just call yourself vicious..?" I let my head fall on the table, hiding my dark face.

"Shut up guys, I'm tired! And with Sora dragging me off to our oh so lovely school I barely had time to choke down the stupid bran flakes Zexion buys." As soon as I say this, Zexion starts to argue about his choice in food in defense. Rolling my eyes, I cushin my head with my arms. But for some odd reason, something plops on my head. I carefully take it off before glancing over at the parcel. I look from the sandwich to a smiling Axel, holding a similar one.

"You looked hungry. And I always make two, just in case." I open the sandwich carefully as if it were a ticking time bomb.

"I uh, was getting a bit hungry. Thanks, Axel."

"Yeah Roxas, you should eat more! Before you become a stick." Kairi laughs while ruffling my hair in response to Sora's oh so pleasant remark.

"No offence, but you're starting to gain a little chub!" I roll my eyes and I open the sandwich.

"Gee, thanks. That makes me feel awesome." I take a bite out of the sandwich, and I swear to gosh my taste buds explode in amazement. This is so amazing!

"This beats cafeteria food at least…" No way was I giving this guy the satisfaction of him making a decent sandwich. Although, I think he caught the smile I gave while I finished it... The rest of the day goes uneventful, ending with a very boring day of band. I put my stuff away, sending out a mass text to everyone to see if they want to hang out at the sandlot today. It's like a mini skate park in the middle of town! Thankfully, I have mondays off from working at the flower shop.

Don't judge! An old friend helped me get the job… Mondays are always special to me, no matter how bad my day went. To skate with the gang while while the girls laugh and try to get us to invent tricks, ending with eating some amazing artery clogging desserts. It's our thing, so why change it? I flip open my phone at the feel of the sudden buzzing, finding that the gang is all coming, but Kairi is going to be late. I merely shrug, sending back a message before flipping it shut and pocketing it. I wonder if Axel is going to come? I mean, after lunch period and a short glimpse of him in band, I hadn't talked to him much. At least I'm being civil like Sora ordered... I mean, I know he hasn't done anything wrong or hurtful to me, it's just... I have a weird feeling about him. I guess as long as I'm away from Axel, I'll be fine. For now...

I make my way to the sandlot and I see Hayner grinding on some benches as two brown haired teens work on a paper together. I sigh lightly as set my bag down by their bench, causing them to smile and greet me with cheery hellos. Hayner skates over to me, a bright grin on his face.

"Hey Rocks-Ass! What's up?" I growl at him, clenching my fists in frustration.

"Shove the crap Hay, I'm already having a shit day. Some kid called my name cute and I broke my skateboard." He laughs hysterically, barely making it to his spare board.

"Nice job Rocks-Ass." Olette breaks away from her work, becoming interested in the subject.

"Somebody is interested in our Roxas? What's his name? Is he hot? Has he kissed you yet?" My face is heated as a dark blush spreads across it. K-Kissing?!

"O-Olette! N-N-No! I'm not answering _any_ of that!" She giggles as Pence rolls his eyes before they continue with their paper.

"Roxas, you're telling us all about him later, but for now, we skate!" I grin and I hop on my board. You see, this is why they're my best friends! They know when to back off a subject, especially when it comes to issues with the heart.

"Oh yeah, before I forget! Namine and Kairi are going to be late, so-" Hayner stops in front of me, a smirk in place as if to challenge me by a simple look.

"I bet that you can't hold a grind until they get here!" I grin, placing a foot on the hard floor of the Sandlot.

"It's so _on_!" I jump on a bench and I hold a grind, trying my best to hold it.

"Sooo, about this guy Roxas." I wobble, but I quickly catch myself. That bastard is going to _die_ when this is over! Thankfully, I see Namine come from around a corner. I jump off the grind, catching enough air to get in a pop fly of air. I land on the ground with a loud thump of victory. I smirk at him ruefully. You see, no red haired cousin can ruin my grinds!

"I win, you buy ice cream today!" Hayner glares at me before he goes to remark, but it changes into something wicked.

"You blushed pretty nicely when Olette asked you about the guy who likes you…" Ah, the blush is back! My old enemy. Although I can't see why Hayner won't drop this subject!

"D-Did not! And he doesn't like me, so there." Somehow, I knew I was lying... So did Hayner, but the look on his face. Why is he talking so loud?

"Aww, Roxy sad that Kairi's cousin doesn't like him?" Great, now he's calling me Roxy! Damn idiot…

"NO!" ...Did I say that to fast? No, I couldn't have. It's just my imagination playing tricks on me! He skates over closer, staring me down in the eye.

"Yes you are! That's why you look so sad! Well, you can tell him allll about it!"

"Wha-" Hayner grabs my shoulders and turns me around, cuasing me to get a face full of shirt. _Shit_. I can recognize this cinnamon smell anywhere… I slowly look up at Axel with a deep flush, who is standing only about a few inches away.

"I-I-I uh, h-he said, um…" I, am a bumbling idiot. Why? I have no idea! Thankfully Olette saves me. Well, not really but hey! I don't have to say anything, so this is good!

"I was right! He _is_ hot!" Olette comes bounding up to Axel's side, her eyes open in wonder. Crap, it's _not_ good! Axel's eyes widen in confusion as he steps away from the excited brunette. Unnerved by this, she merely smiles sweetly.

"So, what's your name?" He glances at me, his eyes asking if it's normal for her to act this strange. I hold in a laugh as I give a curt nod, making his posture to relax.

"Axel. Got it memorized?" Are you kidding me? This guy _has_ to be joking.

"Oh great, a catch phrase. What's next, an action figure?" I scowl at him as he just laughs like I made a joke. I was being serious, moron. Olette glares at me, as if I offended her.

"Roxas, that's not the way to talk to Axel! You need to be taught some manners!" I roll my eyes and I break free of Hayner's arm that is currently around my shoulders.

"My manners are perfectly fine." Suddenly, a hand hits the back of my head as an exclaimed growl comes along with it. I should have expected that.

"What the hell Namine?!"

"You're being a douche to Axel. You're supposed to say 'Axel, I'm so sorry! Please accept my love for you!' and then you guys kiss!" My face is scarlet now, matching Axel's surprised expression at the sudden accusation.

"I-I-I'm _not_ kissing him! I barely know the guy, and you're making things awkward!" Kairi and Namine start to giggle as they join Axel's embarrassed side.

"You didn't deny having a crush on Axel, Roxas…." I groan, hiding my face in my hands.

"God, am I the only sane one here?!" I glance up at Axel, who's in the middle of a thought. Probably how to escape and move far far away from here. He's standing so close still… I need to put an end to their stupid accusations! I know exactly how. Everybody is amazed at my voice, not to brag, but Demyx had said that I have a mesmerizing voice. I wonder if it's a new power? I storm past Axel and I stand on the nearest bench.

"Olette, if you will." She nods with a giggle. She pulls out her IPod and loads the background to one of his favorite songs. She pauses it, and I glare at everybody before giving a faltering sigh.

"Just so you know, I'm only doing this to shut you all up so we can go back to skating." Hayner just bursts out in fits of laughter and he walks up to the bench for a front row seat. Namine, Kairi, Olette, and Pence do the same. Namine shoves Axel up to the very front, so that he has the best seat. Great… I sigh loudly.

"Olette, start the damn song already." She does, and I start to tap my foot, closing my eyes. I wonder if Axel would like my singing? I guess we'll find out, Mr. Vicious human being.


	3. Peace and Thinking Tree's

**Yet another chapter redone! Woo hoo!**

* * *

><p>… After I'm done singing one of Demyx's old lullabies, everyone stands there speechless. I always have that effect on people… I should look into it with Sora! I jump off the bench, landing in front of Axel. Perfect, now they all better shut up about this 'crushing' crap. Hayner tosses me my board and I glare at the paralyzed Axel. See, even if we did have a remote chance of being together, everytime I sang he would be like a mindless log!<p>

"Earth to Spiky? Hellooo anybody home?" I tap on his forehead, cracking a smile at the expression on his face. Actually, the paralyzed singing thing might come in handy if I ever have a marker… He blinks a few times before focusing in on my eyes, causing me to blush once again.

"Roxas, you're singing is…wow." Something inside me, just like butterflies, jump around in my stomach. No, none of that!

"Always nice to meet a fan. Now, on to more important things. Can you skate, pretty boy?" He smirks at me, leaning down to eye level.

"Doubting my skills and gentlemanliness? You're playing a dangerous game, Roxas." I all but purrs my name, leaning in closer as his warm breath dusts across my cheeks. S-Shit… That's, really hot. I tilt my head up in confidence as my insides turn to goo. Do not breathe in his smell, don't do it! I cling on to the last of myself confidence and I shove the skateboard in his hands.

"Dazzle me." Now we're chest to chest, his hands brushing over mine as he takes the board.

"Don't blink, _Cutie_." ….Damn that sexy bastard. He walks to the middle of the sandlot and gracefully stands on the board, sending me a secretive wink. He skates around, throwing lip tricks, flips, and spins everywhere and on everything. I merely stand there, shocked by his moves. He finishes off with a hand stand, his shirt moving up a little, exposing some of his stomach. I bite my lip, catching sight of some of the hardened skin. N-Not that I was staring! He glides over to me, smirking happily. Since I was in complete shock, Hayner speaks first.

"Ax, dude, that was amazing!" Everybody nods, including me.

"W-Where did you learn to skate like that?!" He smiles directly at me, and only me.

"My brother Reno taught me. Now I skate with my brothers all the time." I sheepishly come closer, as if being lured in by his skills.

"Can you teach me some of those moves?" His eyes widen a fraction before he sends me a soft smile.

"Wow, Roxas Strife, needing taught how to skate." I laugh and I lightly punch his arm. Wow, it's really hard… He must work out some.

"Shut up, I'm hardly perfect." Hayner snickers at me, coming between me and Axel.

"Yeah, you sleep in trees sometimes." I pout, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hey, it helps me think!" After me and Hayner's back and forth, we all start skating once more. Axel starts teaching me that ending trick of his, which I really enjoyed. After a few hours, the sun started to set.

"There ya go! You did it, Roxas!" I laugh happily as I nail a trick yet again, waiting for my feet to come in contact with the ground. I sit back, fanning myself off with my hand.

"I need a break." I pant as the others go to the benches. Axel stands in front of me, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"This looks familiar, I wonder where I remember this scene from." I look down guiltily, moving my hands to tug on my shirt. I guess, I really did act like a jerk… He gave me his food, liked my singing, and even taught me a new trick! All of that, even after I yelled and called him names.

"Sorry, about this morning. I, I just-" He quickly cuts me off by sticking his hand in my face, a smile on his.

"I forgive you, Roxas. Sorry I accidentally ran you over." I smile, taking it gladly. He pulls me to my feet, giving me a chance to tuck some hair out of the way of my vision.

"Don't worry; your moves really make up for this morning." Axel grins goofily, making my match his smile.

"Roxas, it's you're day to buy ice cream!" I look over at Hayner, a bit nerved that I was taken from the actually peaceful moment between Axel and I.

"Fine, but can somebody come with me?" I blush a bit, realizing how stupid that sounded. Great, now I'll get hounded for saying something like that… Hayner cracks up with laughter as the others merely stare in wonder.

"Little Roxy-Poo afraid of the dark?" I scowl at him, resisting the urge to hurt him.

"Am not! I just get lonely sometimes. And call me 'Roxy-Poo' one more time and I'll punch you in your throat." I get up and I storm over to the direction of the ice cream shop, leaving laughter behind.

"So, you really got the skating moves down." I jump at the voice and I turn around, ready to kick the ass hole that scared me. Axel stands there, smirking at me. I glare at him and I turn back around.

"Shit, you scared me." At least I'm not alone. _Yes, but you're alone with Axel, genius. _Damn you voice in my head! Axel strides up next to me and we walk to the ice cream shop. I glance at him again. Why does he look so familiar?

"Why do I think I know you from somewhere?" Axel looks away sheepishly. Is he blushing?

"I uh, I've seen you around in the summer. You uh, work in the flower shop."

"Yeah….Wait! Are you the guy who broke that flower pot?" He blushes even more and runs a hand through his red spikes as a grin rests on my lips.

"Sorry about that... I did pay for it though!" I laugh lightly, shaking my head at the memory.

"The look on Marluxia's face was priceless. I took a picture of it." He gives me an unimpressed smirk in response, a bit of fire lingering in his eyes.

"Well, well, well. Emotions other than hate." I look down to the ground, guilt racking in my brain. I thought we were cool?

"Sorry, I'm just a bitchy drama king. All my friends live with it. Surprise, surprise. The short blonde kid is a freak hating on everyone." Shit, where did that come from? I really need to stop being so chatty… Axel stops walking, and I reluctantly follow.

"You're not a freak Roxas." I laugh bitterly. Not a freak, huh?

"How would you know? You barley know me…" He smiles a bit, causing me to stare up into his eyes with confusion.

"Well, I would like too." I continue walking forward, a small smile tugging at my lips. Such a freaking weirdo… We walk in silence until I see the lady at the counter.

"Nine ice creams please." She nods and walks to the back.

"Might as well buy you one. Or else Namine and Kairi will hit my head so hard it will end up pooping off." The lady came back with a box of blue bars and I start to dig for my wallet. Axel tosses a ten on the counter and grabs the bag. I look up at him, surprised.

"You didn't have to do that." He just grins to himself as we walk back to the Sandlot.

"Ah, but I _wanted_ to, Mr. Strife." He cockily smirks down at me with pride, as if he solved world hunger. The only hunger issues he solved was Hayner's. That guy could eat a freaking pig if he really wanted bacon so badly.

"Thanks pyro." I slightly bump him with my hips, making him stumble a bit. I start to whistle and I stare at the sky, with a small smirk on my face like I didn't just knock into him with my girly hips.

"You're welcome, Blondie." He bumps into me with his hips, and I just about fall from the action.

"God, I see _your_ hips don't lie. Beats Shakira's any day." He laughs loudly, and I find myself chuckling too.

"Well, the song_ was_ made after me." I laugh even harder, not noticing the bright smile for his reaction.

"I don't doubt that. My hips are so girly, and… Are we really talking about our hips?" He nods and smirks, shaking his hips to an invisible beat.

"Yep." He hip bumps me again, lighter this time. I smirk and I hip bump him back, harder. Just as I do that, we come from around the corner, so that everybody saw my hip come in contact with Axel's and the big happy grins on our faces. Fantastic, never going to hear the end of this one. But nobody pressed, nobody laughed or giggled. They went about their business as if Axel and I always do this. Hayner comes up to us and grabs the bag from Axel. He pulls out two and hands them to me.

"Here, now leave me with the box." I laugh as Hayner walks away with the box holding it like it's his baby. I sit on a bench, and Axel sits next to me. I hand him an ice cream and he stares at it. I roll my eyes and I stick my untouched one in his mouth.

"Sea salt. It's good. Salty, yet sweet. My favorite, so every puts up with it." He chews a bit, and then smiles.

"It's good. I like it." I nibble on mine, and we sit in silence. As I take my last bite, I realize that the sun is setting low.

"Call me girly and I'll punch in your teeth, but I always loved the sun set." Axel puts his stick in his pocket and shakes his head.

"It's not girly. I love it too. Did you know that out of all those lights, red goes the farthest? And if you haven't noticed, I have a thing for red." I smile up at him, gently knocking my arm into his.

"Like I asked, know it all." I glance to the sky before looking back at him.

"Is red your favorite color?" He chuckles a little, running a hair though his thick spikes.

"You'd think, but no." He looks down at the ground, then back at me, into my eyes.

"It's blue." I smile, just a small one that tugs my lips in an upward curve as I nod.

"Mine's green." His emerald eyes flash as we stare at each other, getting lost in his pool of acid coloring. I can feel a spark coming from us, just from talking. This, feels different than talking with anyone else. It feels, more intimate. Like every word and second is something to be treasured. What is that feeling even called…?

"Roxas!" I jump, being pulled from the moment between me and Axel. I blink, taken back at my thoughts.. I did _not_ just have a moment with Axel! Or, did I?

"What Hayner?" A little anger was evident in my voice, and I don't know why. _Because you like him. _Shut up voice! He hands me his extra board with a grin.

"Here, keep it. Just don't break it." I roll my eyes as I take it, feeling the rough footing under my fingers.

"Well, don't call me cute and we won't have a problem." Hayner laughs as I stretch. I shrug on my jacket and I wave goodbye to everybody. Now to fly home and give my wings a breather!

"What? No goodbye kisses?" Something in my stomach, like butterflies, jump around in my belly once more. The feeling from earlier had returned, as if the earth stopped turning to create a time reserved for Axel and I. I snap my attention to said redhead with a failing glare on my face. It would be easier for me to punch him if the butterflies wouldn't be so energetic. His smirk only drives them crazier, and I blush at the ground, trying to figure out what to do. He's probably joking, ass hole. Making me blush all the time… How is this possible? He was probably some jock before he moved here, with some dumb ass for a girlfri-

Something soft presses against my cheek, and my heart stops. My world crashes and burns at my feet, the butterflies turning into something much more severe. I want to pull away and smack Axel, but I can't find myself to move. It's like my brain is mush... I finally come to my senses when he pulls away, a warm breath caressing my cheek. It feels as if his kiss left a burn mark left to blaze on my skin. I tune out everything as I stand up quickly, avoiding looking at Axel. God, my stomach is in such horrible knots!

"I have to go." I stutter out, not caring if anybody heard me or not. I run, ignoring my name being called out in worry. Especially ignoring the guilt-ridden stare burning holes into my back. I needed to get out of there, or else I don't know what I would have done. Either punch Axel's lights out, or die from the stomach craps I'm having… I don't stop running until in deep in the woods, hidden by the warm air blanketing my skin and the thick bushels of leaves decorating the trees.

I open my wings as soon as I spot my tree. I snap my wings out wide and I jump, flying up to my favorite branch that I use to think. As soon as my feet make contact, I all but fall to lie on the branch. The harsh October wind starts to blow hard, making me shiver. I let my wings dangle down, letting them catch the breeze and have a chance to relax. I close my eyes and I take in the quiet.

No way. I'm not getting into this sort of shit, not now! People hit on me all the time, but they always leave when I snap at them or give an empty threat.

But Axel didn't.

The other's pried into my personal life, trying to pull facts that I can't reveal to just anyone.

But Axel didn't.

I know nothing about him, and he knows a few tidbits about me. I want it to stay that way, for as long as I live out my life. But, he said he wanted to know me... How can I trust him? I just _met_ him!

_Get to know him better. _Ah. The voice in my head. _You're_ back… And why should I? He's just some random, tall, lovely green eyed, muscular, crazy haired idiot. Images of Axel flash in my mind, and a smile sneaks past me and onto my face.

_See? You can't resist him! _I can too! It's not _my_ fault he kissed me on the cheek, by surprise if I might add!

_No, but you liked it… You didn't stop it from happening. _He surprised me!

_If you ask me for my heart, there's no way I'd say no! _I jump at the sudden sound of my phone. What the hell was that?! Did Hayner change my ring tone again? I flip it open, ready to give Hayner hell. Few people called me instead of text. Hayner being one of them.

"Hey Roxas! Eating ice cream and watching chick flicks yet?" I roll my eyes and I grin despite being a little pissed.

"Oh yeah, I so am! Rocky road's the shit." Sarcasm just drips from my tone, and I add an eye roll to it. Even if he can't see it, I can still throw an attitude.

"Did you change my ring tone?" Hayner cackles on the other end, making me pout in anger.

"Hey, it fits lover boy!" I turn to my stomach, stroking my right wing. My fingers brush over the soft feathers, making them twitch in response to the touches.

"I swear I will track you down and beat you." I hum all too happily into the cheap plastic.

"Roxas!" I jump at the voice, moving to sit up.

"Namine?" She huffs, making me smile at the rush of air. I can just imagine her pouting into the phone, her hands on her small hips.

"You can be so violent to people!" Actually, she sounds pretty far away. I lean against the trunk, picking at some bark.

"Hayner, why can I hear Namine?"

"She's just being loud. Anyway, so I called to ask how your thinking is going." Hayner knows about my thinking tree and how I have wars with a voice in my head. He's been my best friend since I moved here, so his knowing of my inner head isn't that surprising.

"Terrible. I think I'm going to pull out my hair!" Hayner tsks me, making me roll my eyes in response. Ass.

"Now Roxas, if you do that Axel will resort to starring at other guys!" I hear somebody covering muffled protests, or something like that and muffled giggles. I glare at the moon, wondering if I can recover that laser vision I was working on.

"Alright Hayner, I don't care if it's a school night. Where the hell are you so I can rip out your tongue!" He laughs ruefully before sighing.

"Roxas, I think you need a break from school, work, and your training. Can you spare Saturday next weekend?" I sigh heavily, skinning the tree of a good few inches of bark.

"Maybe, why?" Actually, getting some training in before bed doesn't sound too bad…

"Because, we haven't had a 'stuff our faces with junk food and watch movies all night' party in years!" I chuckle as I close my eyes tiredly.

"That's because I've been busy, and you've been in struggle tournaments 24/7. But yeah, sounds fun I guess."

"Great! Do you care if Axel comes?" I freeze up at the name, the kiss lingering on my cheek flaring again. I glare at my wings, scrunching them in hate. Sometimes I wish I wasn't an angel...

"But I, I mean, my 'condition' won't really-" I pause, regret and nerves biting at my insides. "Hayner, do you guys trust him?" Hayner is silent for a few minutes, leaving me to my imagination of what he could possibly be thinking.

"Yes Roxas, we do." I sigh in the phone, cradling it to my ear.

"Fine. I'll tell him… Is he there, or did he go home after…?" Hayner whispers something out of the phone before turning back to me.

"Justa sec." A few whispers and some crackling.

"Roxas?" My skin tingles at the sound of his voice, a flush returning as the kiss makes itself obvious in my memory. I bite my lip, suddenly feeling nervous to talk to him.

"I'm so sorry about what happened, we just met and I know I'm weird and awkward and-" I hold back from laughing at his rambles, but a few chuckles leak out as I stop him.

"Axel, just listen." He stops talking remaining stone silent, tension flowing out fro the phone.

"Meet me at after school tomorrow, in the parking lot." He pauses a split second before answering.

"Sure, why?" I sigh as I lean back against the tree, my wings hanging down beside me once more.

"I'll tell you then." Silence, and then he finally answers.

"Sure Roxy. And, about the kiss..." I glare into the phone while sitting up.

"Yeah…?" He sighs sadly, making my frown. Is he really this beat up over it? I mean, it was a simple peck on the cheek. He's probably more worried if I'll skin him the next morning.

"I'll get to know you more, before I try getting in your space like that." I smile at his soft whispering voice, as if he was hiding in his room from his parents late after bedtime with the tv on.

"Just ask the right questions and you might remain on one piece by next week." He laughs brightly, causing me to crack a grin at such a happy tone.

"Bye Roxas!" He joyfully hums. "Bye Axel." The phone clicks off and I snap mine shut. Well stupid voice, you're close to winning.

"Roxas, are you sleeping up there again?" I look down and I see Demyx standing there looking up at me, concerned. He knows that I think up here too, especially when something heavy is weighing on my mind. I wave him up and he nods. He opens up his wings, giving them a nice stretch.

He jumps up and flies to my branch, and I make room for him. Even if he isn't the smartest feather in the wing, he's a really good person to talk too. He plops down next to me with a huge grin on his face, expecting one in return. I manage to smile at him weakly, and he frowns.

"Roxas, what are you thinking about now?" I sigh and I look at the ground. Like he has to ask... Actually, he hasn't met the red haired wonder yet. They'll get along just fine…

"It's this new kid, Axel." After explaining this mornings events and everything that has happened since, even the strange feelings in my stomach, he doesn't laugh, snicker, or tease me. He only nods, as if silently telling me to continue. He's always such a good listener.

"Hayner, Namine, Kairi, Pence and Olette just want me to be happy. So do you, Zexion, Sora, and Riku. You all care about me, and want what's best. But I _am_ happy! At least, I think I am. I never noticed anything missing, until-"

"Until this Axel kid showed up." I nod, placing a hand over my stomach.

"Exactly! Sora and I are trying our best to locate Cloud and Leon, but it's hard when you can't remember your past. The only thing that's clear is my aunt dying, and even that's a bit of a blur! I guess, I think my body is telling my I need a break from my life." A break from old books and loose leads would be wonderful, even for a minute…

"I'm just afraid that he will think that I'm a freak. He'll want nothing to do with me, and I don't know if I can handle the rejection. I do it al the time, but that's only because I can't trust anybody with my secret." I pull my knees to my chest, tucking my wings in close for warmth.

"Inner Peace." I cock an eyebrow at Demyx, remembering the cheesy line from a movie about a panda.

"What?" I ask in disbelief. What the hell does that eve mean?

"Inner Peace. Achieve it, and you will find you're answers."

"What the hell Demyx. Are you a fortune cookie?" He grins before shrugging.

"Nope." I sigh and lean back against the tree with an eyeroll.

"You and Sora's 18th birthday is coming up... What are you hoping for?" He ponders in a softer voice.

"Hell Demyx, like I know." He chuckles and shakes his head.

"I'll get you a blanket and pillows. You have a lot of thinking to do." He files off, leaving me alone once more. I sigh and I lie down again.

"Inner Peace. Inner Peace…" I mutter to myself as I close my eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about Roxas?" I look up and I see Sora sitting on a branch above my head, his legs swinging back and forth.

"Nothing, just something Demyx told me about." A very stupid thing, to be more specific.

"Are you sleeping up here again?" I nod, wrapping my wings around myself.

"Indeed I am." He hums in response, looking up at the moon.

"What are you thinking about? Well, like I need to ask." He scoffs, his tone changing to a meaner tone.

"Geez, I heard more about Axel. You were right to not like him! I didn't know you were in to the type of guys who were in gangs and stuff. I heard that he his tattoo's because he-" I growl as I sit up, tempted to punch Sora in the foot and send him out of the tree.

"Sora, can you lay off of him?! He's new here, and the last thing he needs is for a bunch of rumors about him floating around! God…" He just smiles at me, a twinkle of mischief in his blue eyes.

"Knew it. You _do_ care about Red." He teases gently. Sora is the only one who I feel I can talk to, other than Demyx and Zexion. Especially when it comes to this kinda stuff… Dealing with obnoxious redheads, for example.

"Anyway, how did it go with Riku?" He blushes and looks at the sky, swinging his feet faster.

"Well, I told him everything." My eyes bug out as I hear this. He finally grew a pair and told Riku?!

"AND?!" He pauses with a blush before continuing.

"And, he said that he felt the same about me for as long as I had. Maybe even longer." I gasp as I hear this, interested in the juicy details.

"Oh my god Sora! What else happened?! Why aren't you sleeping at his house right now?!" He blushes even redder, a glare set on his face.

"W-We kissed, snuggled, and kissed, but that's all I'm telling you! And it's a school night!" I merely grin to myself in joy. Ah, such sweet yet gross details.

"Oh yeah, Hayner and Axel are coming over next weekend for a sleep over." Sora's eye brows shoot up and a smirk takes over his face.

"Really? Wows…hum. Interesting." I glare up at him, the urge to hurt him growing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He holds his hands up in defense with a laugh. What a jerk…

"Nothing, just teasing! I'll get ya some pillows and blankets." I nod before remembering something.

"Oh thanks, Demyx forgot." He chuckles and leaves his branch, placing a light step on my branch.

"Okay. And hey, good luck with Inner Peace." With that, he flies off and leaves. I lay back down, closing my eyes. I don't know how long I was awake, but I soon fell into the darkness called sleep. So much for thinking…


	4. Lea, Comit it to memory!

_Fans were screaming my name over and over. Roxas! Roxas! I grin widely as I belt out the last words to my last song. The stage lights hanging bright overhead, making a single spot light on only me. I wave good bye as I walk off. I'm greeted by a bunch of groupies and fan girls, but I just breeze past them. I look around for him, trying to catch the sight of his hair, or a flash of his eyes that I've grown to love. _

_"Oh Roxy~!" _

_I smile to my self, hearing that seductive voice call my name. I turn around, and I find myself mere inches away from the red head I've been searching for. _

_"Axel."_

_ He smirks at me and I melt. He steps forward and slides his arm around my waist and tilts my head up to his. "Roxas, you're my beautiful angel." I fell tears prick the back of my eyes as I gently close my lips around his. He kisses back immediately, and I tangle my hands in his hair. He runs his tongue on my bottom lip, and I part my lips slightly. His hot tongue enters my cold cavern._

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I jolt awake, breathing heavily. My heart is pounding hard, and I wipe my forehead to find a cold sweat. I shield my eyes agenst the sun light. Morning.

"Bad dream?" I look up at Sora. "Fuck yes. Night mare." "Well, you have two hours till school. I'm gonna hang with Riku, but you can do what ever."I nod and I yawn. "Sounds like a plan."

Sora flies off, and I decide to get ready. After a _cold_ shower, (damn dream!) I pull on a pair of baggy black pants and a tight hoodie with "The Nobodies" printed on it. I grab my skate board and I head to school early. I put my hood up, fighting agenst the cold. As the school appears, my tummy rumbles.

"Oh fantastic. Now I'm gonna starve till lunch." I hold my tummy. Maybe I am getting chubby… Suddenly the smell of hamburgers hit my nose. I look up at the few students, but none of them have food. Hey, I'm a cute blue eyed blonde. I can find food!

"I'm guessing you didn't eat breakfast yet."

I turn around and I see a 14 year old version of Axel, except no tattoo's. His hair is spiked shorter, and he's wearing black converse with skater jeans and a red and black hoodie to match. He was holding a McDonald's bag, and my tummy rumbled again. He sticks out his hand.

"Lea. Commit it to memory." I smile and shake his hand. "Roxas Light. No catch phrase. You're right, I forgot to eat." His eyes widen and the grin grows. "You're Roxas? Jeez, you look a lot more different from the pictures. But then again, they were pretty blurry." "Um, when did you see pictures of me?" He laughs and shakes his head. "I'll let my brother explain. Here."

He hands me the food bag. "What? No, I can't take it, it's yours." He rolls his eyes and shoves at in my hand. "It's Axel's food. Not mine." I freeze, thinking about the kiss. "Oh, that's right. You're Axel's brother Lea. Um, where is he?"

He looks around. "Um, I have no idea. He'll show up. He's naturally attracted to blue eyed blondes." My heart starts to beat faster. "Wh-what do you mean by that?" "Oh, didn't you know? He's been st-"

"Now Lea, black mailing you're dear brother?"

I let out a unmanly squeak as I turn around. I come face to chest with Axel. I blush and I silently curse my height. I look up slowly, into Axel's green emerald eyes. "Morning Roxy." I scowl at him. "Don't call me Roxy pervert." Yes, I am pissed at him for kissing me, and for making me have that dream. "Well, I should get going, seeing as you guys are hitting it off oh so well. Cya later Roxas. And Axel, don't fuck up."

With that, Lea is gone. "Don't screw what up?" He just smirks and I roll my eyes. "Well, at least I have food." "Hey, that's mine!" "Finders keepers." I walk past Axel, but he loops a finger through my belt, causing me to be pulled back agenst him. "Hm, finders keepers huh?"

I feel my face heat up and I remove Axel's hand. "Knock it off pedo. Go back to sucking face with some chick who can't keep her legs closed." The venom in my voice would make Zexion cry. I walk ahead a few feet. "Nice try Roxy, but I play for the same team."

I freeze at this. Axel's…gay? My heart starts to soar, before I about kill it for doing so. "S-so? Like I care." Why am I feeling so happy that Axel is gay? He doesn't like me! He just teases me! But something inside me is telling im that I'm wrong.

"Well, I told you, so you tell me." I turn around. "That's not how it works." He smirks and takes a step closer. I hold my ground and I glare at him. "Fine, I'll tell you. I'm gay too. Happy?" He smiles one of his true smiles, and walks even closer. I'm frozen in place, but I'm trying to tell my legs to run. He walks up to my side, and leans down, his hot breath filling my ear.

"Extremely."

"Well, you shouldn't be. I hardly trust you as is. So as Lea said, don't fuck it up." He pulls away, hurt in his eyes. "Well, I'm going to fix that. Anyway, what did you need to talk about?" We start to walk to the school together. "I'll tell you after work. IF I haven't killed you by then."

He chuckles and throws his arm over my shoulders. "Well, you haven't punched me yet, so it's a start!" "You're lucky I haven't. Talk about an exciting trip to the hospital." I chuckle darkly with an evil glint in my eyes. Ah, Axel in the hospital, with his mouth shut forever!

"Wow Rox! When did you turn so evil?" "Since I was born. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get this terrible day started." He chuckles and tightens his grip around my shoulders. Either I'm too tired to throw it off, or I actually like it. Damn butterflies.

The rest of the day goes by fairly quickly. Except for lunch, when Axel keep getting a little _too_ cozy with me. And the fact that I can't get him out of my mind! I keep thinking back to my dream, and the kiss. I can't deny it. There was a spark between us. At first I thought it was joke kiss.

No, it was a joke kiss! _But you wanted it to be a real kiss_. _Admit it, you like him more than a friend. _I think about this. The more he's around, the more I come to trust him. I feel…safe. Like he would never hurt me. I smile to myself, thinking about when his arm was around my shoulders. I walk up to the band room doors. I have study hall for last period, but the teacher couldn't care less what we did.

So I decided to visit Demyx in band. He teaches it. I push open the door as Demyx cuts the band off. "Percussion! Come on,we've been working on this forever!" He walks to the board and scribbles down a few notes, an easy rhythm. I smirk, and I walk to the back.

I catch a glimpse of red hair. Probably Kairi. I motion for the poor percussionist to hand me the sticks. He does, and I position myself correctly. "Ready!" I shout from the back of the room. The band laughs, and Demyx turns around. He laughs and stands on the podium.

"Good, now maybe Roxas can teach you guys how do play you're crap correctly!" I laugh and I motion for Demyx to start. "Alright, one, two, and" He waves his baton and I start the rhythm, easy as cake. After it's done, I hand the sticks back to the kid. "Aw Roxy, did you come to see you're boyfriend? How romantic!"

I chuckle as I walk over to my guitar case. "Demyx, I don't _have_ a boyfriend. And I'm flattered, but Zexion would kill you if he heard you talking like that." I come back out with my most prized possession. A guitar that's sky blue, and my name is written in the corner on checkered cursive print. All my friends pooled their money together to buy it for got one too, in his favorite colors.

Demyx grins at my guitar. "Not _me_ Roxy. Now, why don't you play us a nice little tune on you're wimpy kiddie toy?" I scoff loudly. "_Kiddie toy? _Please!" I stomp over to a nearby cord and amp and I plug in my electric guitar. "I can kick some ass on this thing!" Demyx grins wickedly. "Yea, sure you can shortie!" "That's fucking it! Move you're ass over!"

Demyx knows that me and Sora can kick some ass with our music. He just likes to show it of a lot. The only way to get me to play is to rile me up. And by golly, he did it! "Guys, put you're music away. It's probably crap anyway, compared to what I can play." Demyx nods his approval, and students start to cheer.

"From now on, can we have Roxas come?" I laugh as I tune. "Yea Dem Dem. Can Roxas come?" I grin like a maniac. I always get like this before I play. He thinks about this, and nods. "Only if you guys don't mind cramming in with 7th period band." Everybody shouts with joy, including me.

"Well Roxas, somebody's excited!" "You know it Dem! I always get excited to play! Care to play along? Anybody?" My eyes scan across the band, and they lock with vibrant green eyes. My hearts starts to beat about a thousand times faster as a smirk appears across his face.

"Hey Roxy, mind if I join ya?" "U-Um sure. What can you play?" "Well, all." I smile and I nod. "Great, go for it. But you won't know the song. He stands up and walks out of his row. "What's the song?" "Is it Monster Roxas?" I look at Demyx who is setting up his Sitar.

"Yea."

I turn to Axel. "It's a song that only me, Sora, Demyx, and Zexion know how to play. I don't know what you could do…" "Hm, how about I record you?" I blush a bit, thinking of myself being recorded. "Um ok." Man, he was making me lose my playing buzz. Demyx must have noticed, because he came up to me and gave me a harsh noggie.

"Ouch, you bastard!" "You were losing buzz man! Come kiddies! Cheer for our man Roxas!" The band complied, and I grin, my buzz back. "Hell yea! Now, let's see what a kiddie toy can do!" I strike a chord hard, the sound vibrating around the room. The band cheered even more, and I grin wickedly. I could get used to this. "Alright! Ready guys?" I look at Demyx on drums, and he nods. I look at Axel, and he just winks and presses a button on his phone. Nothing can ruin my buzz!

I take a deep breath, and I strum my fingers over the right notes.


	5. Crossed a line

His little whispers, love me, love me.

That's all I ask for, love me, love me!

He battered his tiny fists, to feel something

Wondered what it's like to touch, and feel something

Monster, how should I feel?

Creatures lie here, looking through the window

That night he caged her, bruised her, and broke her.

He struggled closer, then he, stole her!

Violet wrists and then her ankles,

Silent pain…

Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.

Monster, how should I feel?

Creatures lie here, looking through the windows.

I will, hear the voices! I'm a glass child. I am Hannah's regrets!

Monster, how should I feel?

Turn the sheets down! Murder ears with pillow lace!

There are bath tubs, full of glow flies!

Bathe in kerosene! Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah!

I hold out my last cord, my head hung low. My heart is aching, and I don't know why. It's like I know where it came from, but yet I don't. The clapping starts, and my name is being shouted with joy. I lightly run my fingers over my name, and I feel that's it's wet.

I wipe my eyes, and sure enough they were holding more tears. I always cry when I sing this song. A hand rested on my shoulder, and when I looked up, I was meet by Axel's vibrant eyes that held mixed emotions. Concern, mostly.

"Roxas, why are you crying?"

I shake my head. "N-nothing. It's a long story." His hand moves to my cheek, and he uses his thumb to wipe away stray tears. I flinch away, smacking his hand. "I told you, it's nothing. And touch me like that again and I'll snap you're wrist without hesitation." He smiles. "There's my Roxy."

I use the same death glare that makes Demyx cry. "I'm not _your Roxy._ I don't belong to _anyone._" His stupid smile falters in confusion, and I turn back around, glaring at my guitar as I strike a loud, enticing cord. The group cheers, but Demyx just looks at me with more concern. He knows that Axel crossed a line, and I answered to it.

It's true. I don't belong to anyone. No parents, just a god damned angel orphan. It kinda reminds me of my favorite anime, Full Metal Alchemist. "Roxas, lets close with something cheerful huh?" I look up at Demyx, and I nod. I scan the crowd with a fake grin plastered on my face. More people showed up, including Sora and Riku.

"Is this still a kiddie toy?"

"NO!"

I laugh, but it's obviously fake. "Alright, I gotta work for a living, so let's get this done!" They cheer back, and Sora takes his position on the drums. I check to see if everybody is set, except for Axel. I could care less about him right now. I play a simple little tune, but I wasn't as into it as Monster. As I shouted out the last words, I was laughing along with everybody because in all, songs just make me happy.

"Alright crazy kids, I gotta get to work!" Groans came from the crowd, and I chuckled. "I'll be here tomorrow!" Their groans turned into cheers. God, do I love working the crowd. "Bring cookies!" I laugh as Sora bounces in the back. He stops and glares at everybody.

"I'm serious guys." I roll my eyes. "Yes, can't deny Sora his precious cookies! Riku, you better take my twin out of here before he starts going on a sugar rampage." Riku just laughs and takes Sora out the back door. I turn my eyes back to the even larger crowd. Man, am I good, or what?

"Alright, ya crazy teenagers. Did I prove Demyx wrong?"

They all agreed, and I grin at a pouting Demyx. "I'll get you later for the shortie comment. I'm not short, I'm fuckin fun sized!" Everybody laughs, and of course, Demyx and a few people from the audience gave a few perverted whistles. "Ha ha. Very funny sick pervs."

The crowd just laughs and I giggle too. "The only one who's gonna get some is the smoking red head that keeps starring at Roxas!" My whole face goes red at the random comment, from none other than Kairi. I feel somebody put their arms around me and hug me tightly.

"You know it!" I glare up at Axel. "Better move your arms unless you want then torn apart by fucking wolves." He laughs, but removes them. "You tell em Rox!" "At least Hayner's on my side." I dig out my phone, and I look at the time. 3:55.

"Damn it! I'm gonna be late!" "Oh, Rocks-ass said a naughty word!" "Shut it Hayner! Nothing you haven't heard before." I unplug my guitar and I hop off the podium. I grab my case and I carefully put away my guitar. "Where ya gotta be Roxy?" "Work, so I can pay bills, food, and Sora's sugar highs." I close my case and I latch it shut. The bell rings, and everybody rushes out the door, most of them shouting compliments on the way out.

**Hey sorry I know this chapter is very short, but I'm updating a lot! Keep reading and please enjoy the story! Review if ya want too**, **and awesome Roxas and Sora angel plushies** **for readers!**


	6. Mr Smexy and white roses

_Dude looks like a lady~!_

I open my phone quickly, ignoring Axel's snickers. "What Marluxia?" I pause, listening to my pink haired friend. "_What? _Are you _serious_? How the hell am I supposed to get there?" My voice is now a low growl. As I listen to Marluxia's pleas, a blush crawls up my cheeks. "That's none of you're business!"….."No I- Ugg! You're impossible! Fine, I'll find a way! Pink haired douche."

I snap my phone shut and I flop back on the carpeted floor. "Damn." "What was that all about?" I open my eyes and I find Axel leaning over me, with a look of amusement in his eyes. "Marluxia was my ride to work. He just called saying he can't take me because he's in a heated game with Luxord."

I close my eyes tightly. "Damn douche." "I'll drive ya Roxy!" I don't open my eyes as I gave a defeated sigh. "Fine. But you get handsy, and I'll sick Marluxia on you're sorry ass." I open my eyes and I get up. I grab my case and I follow Axel out of the band room.

"So Roxy, where do you work?" "Assassin's Flowers and Gifts." Axel snickers a little. "What? I told you I need the money, and I get to work with my friends! So piss off!" "Hey, sorry. Didn't know you were so desperate for cash. Can I ask why?" "No, you can't. Just drive me there, and take me home." "Fine, miss priss." "Damn straight. Be careful, I might make you carry my hand bag."

We both laugh as Axel opens up the passenger door to a beat up truck. "After you!" I roll my eyes but I climb in anyway. "Gee, thanks. You're such a gentlemen." He helps me put my over sized instrument in the passengers' seat. "Only for Foxy Roxy!" I roll my eyes, but my heart starts to beat a little faster. He climbs in next to me and starts the truck.

Which is a miracle, on how it survived this long. I lay my head back, and I let out an exasperated sigh. "Long day?" "You could say that." But I was mesmerized by the warmth coming from Axel, and the intoxicating smell. Like the forest smell that I love mixed with a tinge of cigarettes. The smell of the forest helps me relax, that's why I love where I live so much. My heavy eye lids close, a side effect from forest smells. Just a quick nap is all. (Time Skip~!)

"Roxy, wake up." I slowly come to my senses, but I don't open my eyes. "Nmph." I snuggle deeper into my make shift pillow. "Rox, I'm flattered, but were at Assassin's flowers, you're work." "Sleep." I close my eyes tighter. Axel laughs, and my pillow shakes. Wha-? "Seriously Roxas. Wake up. But I would not mind continuing this later."

The way his voice sounded for that last phrase made me slowly open my eyes. I rub my eyes, trying to get them to become clear. "What time is it?" "Time for you to get a watch, dear Roxy." "Hm, not funny." I lift my head, and I realize my pillow was Axel's neck. I blush a bit, not really taking the fact that I was sleeping on Axel. He had on the evilest smile I've ever seen, and I didn't like it. I scowl at him.

"Tell anybody and I'll make sure that you never see light again." He laughs and ruffles my hair. "Don't worry. You're secrets safe with me." You have noooo idea. I sigh and I sit back again. "Thanks." He looks at me strangely. "For what?" "For driving me here and back home. And for letting me use you as a pillow." He laughs again and sits back too. Why is he so close?

"Well, the driving is no problem. I enjoy getting out. And I really don't mind if you sleep on me. It would be better if you slept _with _me, but hey. I'll take what I can get." I blush a furious red as I smack him up side the head. "Ow! Roxy! You hurt me!" "Then don't say stupid things like that." He just rubs the back of his head and pouts. "I liked it better when you where snoring cutely."

My blush lasts even longer, and I look away. "I don't snore." He chuckles and opens his door. "Yea, ya do. Take it from me. You're pillow." I giggle a bit and I get out on Axel's side, grabbing my guitar. He locks the truck, and he holds open the door for me. "Are you going home?" He shakes his head with a grin. "Nope. I'm gonna hang out with you!"

I smile too. At least I won't have to deal with Marluxia's ramblings about flowers. "Might be bored." I walk in, and the smell of roses and carnations hit me. I close my eyes and I take in the scent. One reason why I love this job. "This explains it." I open my eyes and I look at Axel curiously. "Explains what?" He strides up next to me and throws his arm around me. "You always smell like roses and flowers. This explains it"

I blush and I frown up at him. "I smell like a girl?" Great. I always thought I smelt like spice, irresistible. But noooo. I have to smell like a girl. Major turn off. His eyes go wide as plates. "No! Not at all! I love the way you smell! You smell _really _good, _all_ the time." My heart stops beating, and my face goes pink. He loves the way I smell? A slight tint of a blush spreads across his face.

"Oh, crap. Um, I didn't mean to tell you that." I look forward and I smile just the slightest. "Thanks. You're the first to tell me they loved the way I smell." Out of the corner of my eye, he smiles too. Suddenly, a pink haired menace bursts out from behind the counter, scaring the crap out of me.

"AHH! MARLUXIA!" I place a hand over my hard working heart. Axel tightens his grip around my shoulders, and I glare at Marluxia. "What the hell is wrong with you Marluxia?" He giggles and hops on the counter. "Awww, I scared poor wittle Roxy? Does he need a hug?" "No, I don't! And don't call me wittle! I mean little!" "So, you're Axel Flurry. Right?"

He _so_ avoided my wrath. "Yea, that's me. I'm sure Roxy has told you how amazingly smexy and totally down right do-able I am." My face goes flush and I throw off his arm. "NO! I haven't said anything to Marluxia about you. Kairi texted him probably." Marluxia hops off the counter and throws his arm around me. What's with people and half hugging me?

"Righty you are! Now, put on you're apron of manliness and have Mr. Smexy, who is steaming with jealously right now to help you water flowers while I man the counter?" I glance over at Axel, and it's true. He's death glaring Marly right now. Why would he be jealous? Does he seriously like me?

Well, it doesn't matter, unless I tell him. But nope. I'm a huge ass chicken to tell him. I need to though, before our feelings get too involved. "Roxas, are you listening?" I come back to reality to find Marluxia's hand waving in my face. "Huh? What did I miss?" He laughs and releases his grip on me.

"Nothing, nothing. Now, get to work, ya bum!" He shoves a horrid hot pink apron in my face. I groan and I put it on. Axel starts to snicker, but I glare at him hard. "Shut it. Just for that, you get to help me with all my work today." He groans and I laugh and drag him to the hose located on the wall. We water the budding flowers for an hour, and we head to the back to cut roses stems so that we can sell them.

I plop down in my seat, and I start to feel light headed. I place my hand to my head with a small moan. "Hey Roxas, are you alright?" I look across from me to where Axel is sitting with a pair of scissors in his hand. His tone is soft, and his eyes are filled with concern. I give him a small smile.

"Yea, just light headed for a moment. Don't worry about me." He nods, but the concern still lingers. We start to cut roses in silence. About 10 minutes into it, Axel is the first to break the silence. "Roxy, wanna play a game?" I open my mouth to answer, but a sudden cough interrupts me.

"Rox are you sure you're okay? That's the 10th time you coughed like that." I nod, but my throat really hurts. "Yea, I'm fine. Just a slight cough. No biggie. Now, what's this game?" "It's a game to get to know each other. I ask you a question, and you ask me one. Simple." I nod and he starts.

"Okay let's see…what's you're favorite food?" "Sea salt ice cream." "That's not a food." If I eat it, it's a food." The questions went on like this, until Axel decided to get bold.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

This startles me, and I cut the rose stem too short. "Damn it!" He just chuckles softly and takes the flower from my hand. He places it behind his ear, the white rose clashing with his red spikes. I find myself starring at him. His bright jade eyes, so full of life that sparkle when he laughs. His mane of spikes…I wonder how soft they are? "Roxy~! Answer my question!" "What? Oh…" I blush for thinking about him.

"Um, no. Now, do you…have one?" He smiles and snips a rose. "Nope." I find myself smiling along with him. After that, the questions just got crazy and fun. I was about to ask him another question, but a sneeze interrupted me. "Bless me. Sorry 'bout that." He grins at me.

"Did you just bless you're self?" I laugh a bit. "Yep, sure did!" He laughs along, but another sneeze interrupts me. "Rox, are you allergic to flowers?" I shake my head no. "No, I'm not. I don't know why I'm coughing and sneezing. Oh well, no biggie, right?"

"Oi Roxy~!"

Me and Axel look up and we find Marluxia ushering out the last customer. "Time to close up shop!" I nod and stretch. "Okay Marly. See ya at school tomorrow." He smiles and walks behind the counter. I stand up and I take off my apron. "God, I hate this thing." Axel chuckles as I throw it at Marluxia.

We walk out, and we climb into Axel's truck. "Did you like the game?" I look at Axel, but he keeps his eyes on the road. "Yea, I did." He finally smiles at me, and I laugh. He still has the rose in his hair. He gives me a questioning look, but I shake my head. I tell him the directions to my house, and we ride in silence the rest of the way.

As we head into the woods, Axel looks out the window. "Why do you live in the woods?" I look out the window too, and I smile. Home. "It's quiet, peaceful, and I love the smell of the woods." He nods and continues driving. We reach my tiny white house in a few short minutes.

"Well, there it is. My lovely home." All the lights are off. They must all be sleeping. Axel hops out and I follow suit. I grab my case and I shut the door. I sigh. Now's a good of time as any. "Axel, there is something I've been keeping from you."


	7. A foolish boy and the mystery man

He turns around and locks his eyes on mine. "What is it Roxas?" I look at the ground and I set my case down.

"Well, I'm not normal." He chuckles lightly, but my serious gaze stops him short. "I don't remember anything about where I came from. I don't know why. But my mother told me and Sora to find Cloud and Leon. I have no idea who they are, but they might have answers."

His face is confused, but I continue. "Axel, I trust you enough to show you my secret that me, Sora, Demyx and Zexion having been hiding our whole lives. Do me a favor and try not to freak out." He nods, and I shrug off my hoodie, leaving me in a tight white shirt with two slits in the back.

I take deep breath, and I slowly, ever so painfully slowly, -

"ROXAS HELP!"

I stop short and I suck back in my wings. I twist my head to the direction of the scream. "SORA!" I run into the dark forest, ignoring Axel calling for me. I dart past tree's easily, my night vision helping me find my way. "Roxas, wait!" I run faster to lose Axel.

I come across our landing area, and I see Sora lying on the ground, his wing light fading so dark I can barley make them out. A tall dark figure stands over him, ready to strike. "NO!" The figure turns around and I tackle at to the ground. He rolls me over and pins my arms to the ground.

"Foolish boy! How dare you interfere! This is none of you're business! Leave this to you're government brat!" I glare at him as I knee him in the crouch. He rolls off of me and I quickly get up.

"Who are you and what do you want with my brother?" He gets up, laughing. "He's you're brother? So, you are cursed with the wings too? Well, I will get to bring back and experiment on you're whole family then, won't I? What fun!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

I rush towards him with my fist raised. He ducks and flips me over his shoulder. I land on my back hard and I grunt in pain. "Tsk tsk. What a shame, I was hoping that an angel would have _some_ fight in you. Oh well." He raises his foot to smash on my ribs, but I grab his ankle and I snap it with a sickening crack.

He screams out in pain and falls over. I stand up as he limps around, holding his bleeding foot. "Touch me again, see what the fuck happens." "You brat!" He lunges at me and punches me in the chest, knocking the breath out of me. I stumble backwards but I regain my footing.

"You said you were from the government. What do you want with us, and how did you find us?" The man just chuckles darkly and I narrow my eyes at him. "TELL ME!" I run at him, and I connect my fist to his jaw. His head snaps to the side as he almost falls.

He looks back at me and wipes the blood off his face. "Come to the labs with me and you might find out. Don't you want to see you're daddy's?" I freeze at this, but he takes the opportunity to attack. He spins me around and kicks me in the small of his back with his hard boot.

I fall on my face as I grunt in pain. "I guess they didn't want you anyway, if they let us take them away." I spit out some blood and I growl. "Shut up." "What was that brat?" I can fell him leaning over me. Perfect. "I said, shut UP!"

I lean on my hands as I kick up my feet high to smash into his jaw. I can feel it break under my sneakers and I quickly do a flip, landing on my feet. The man is lying on the ground, dark blood pooling around his head and foot. I turn towards Sora, every muscle in my body screaming at me and my bones aching. But evil laughter stops me cold.

"My my, I might be wrong about you." I turn around and I narrow my eyes to slits as he stands up shakily. "Just stay down idiot!" He crouches to the ground and stares at me. "Let's see you fly, angel." He jumps up high and flies backwards to a nearby branch. What the hell? IS this guy genetically altered? Being able to jump like that? I smirk slyly and I stand up. "So you want a game of tag, do ya? Let's play, bastard."

I open my wings slowly, the light emanating brightly, showing life. He man smiles at my wings. With my extreme hearing, I hear a sharp gasp. I jerk my head in the direction of the noise. "Is it time for bed, brat?" I sneer up at the man.

"For you it is. How about a nice bed of dirt?" I get low to the ground as his eyes light up. "Yes, show me what you got! Make this pitiful trip worth my time!" I laugh darkly as I spread my wings to the sky. "You have no idea what you're asking for."

I push off the ground hard, and in one stroke I'm in the cold night air. The man laughs like a maniac and starts to clap. "Oh yes! This is what I wanted to see before I perished! Now I'm ready to go in style!" He jumps off the branch towards me.

I tuck my wings in close to my body and I start to fall as he flies over head of me. I spread my wings flat, stopping my fall as I turn around. He's landed on yet another branch as he keeps laughing. I race to the tree, but I stop once I realize which one it is. He giggles more, obviously from the loss of blood.

"What's the matter brat? Don't want to harm you're precious tree?" I'm on him in a flash, the fastest I've ever gone. I grab his neck and I slowly lift him off his feet. He claws at my small hand, but this doesn't stop me. "Who. Are. You."

He tries to suck in air but I clamp down harder. "What does it matter, I'm about to die a wonderful death. But I will tell you this. We have you're dear parents." I grip harder, feeling the inside of his neck collapse within itself. He grins at me one last time.

"Ta ta brat!" suddenly he disappears into darkness, fading form within my grasp. "That bastard! No, he can't!" I fall to my knees on the branch. "NO! It's not fair!"

Tears start to stream out of my eyes. "Wait, Sora!" I turn around and I jump to the ground below. I land perfectly and I run towards my still unconscious brother. I shake him, but he doesn't wake up. My tears drip on his face as I violently shake him.

"NO! WAKE UP!" My hands shake as I check his pulse. Still alive, just sleeping. I let out a ragged breath as my wings fall uselessly by my sides. I pull out my IPod and I shove in my ear buds. I flip to Skillet: Hero, my favorite song. I lie down in a tight ball next to Sora as tears fall silently, my insides screaming in pain. I close my eyes as a light rain starts up, and I drift asleep, wondering why I'm still alive, and if I really want to be.


	8. Erotic sleep talk and brownies

Hello! This is the author here! By the way, I don't leave a lot of authors notes, so sorry if you like them! And if you think Axel and Roxas are going too slow, too bad! It makes for a good plot! (Insert evil face...XD)  
>I Think i forgot this, but I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, or it would be a HUGE yaoi fest! Enjoy!<p>

"_Roxas? Roxas where are you?"_

_I turn around in the dark corridor, looking for the sound of my name being called. "Wh-who's there?" I call out, looking for a response. Suddenly, a bright light fills the tunnel. I close my eyes tightly, feeling blinded. _

_"Roxas, Sora, my growing baby boys." _

_I open my eyes, and I look to my left. "Sora? You're here too?" He rushes over to me, scared. _

_"Roxas, where are we? And who is talking?" I shake my head and I stroke his back. "I don't know. But let's get out of here." _

_"WAIT!" _

_We turn around slowly, and two figures come into view. One has long straight brown hair, with a few scars on his face. He has wings that are dark brown, almost black, like Sora's. They have blue tips, and shine brightly. He has on a huge smile, but it looks like he never smiles. He's holding hands with a tall man with blonde spiky hair, like mine. He has radiant blue eyes, like me and Sora's. His wings are pure white, with blue tips. Who are they? Yet something in heart is telling me to hug them, and never let them go. Sora looks at me strangely. _

_"Roxas, I feel like I know them. Like I…love them." _

_"Me too Sora." _

_Suddenly, the blonde stats to laugh. "My dear boys. Sora and Roxas. My have you grown. Big, and strong. Just like you're dads. It's been years, now we finally are able to contact you." I narrow my eyes at him. _

_"We don't have dads! Our mom died when we were five! Stop lying, and tell us who you are!"This time, the brunette speaks. "My Roxas. You have gotten bold. You take after Cloud. My name is Leon. Please, try to remember us. We _are _you're dads. We've been waiting for years until you turned 18, so that we could contact you once more. A deal made by human government to keep you alive." _

_They step closer to me and Sora, but we don't flinch. We only want to hug them more. Cloud…Leon… "But what about our mom? Was she really…" "Sor Sor, all in due time." Sora suddenly smiles at the nickname. "I…I think I remember you somewhat. You always used to call me that." _

_They step closer, smiling. "Good Sora. You're remembering now! And Roxy bear…" I grin at my nickname. Roxy bear… Only two people in the whole world call me that. _

_"Cloud? Leon? Is it really you?"_

_ They nod, tears streaming down their faces. _

_"CLOUD! LEON!" _

_We both run to our dads, and we hug them tightly, afraid that they could disappear. "Goodness, you guys got strong. We've been protecting you from discovery. And when you got into school, it did become very difficult."_

_ Sora just grins sheepishly. It was his idea to enroll. "But none the less, we-" A ringing sound, like an alarm blares in the air. "What is that?" _

_"Roxas, Sora, try to remember. This isn't some dream. It's real. Just hold on…were coming for you…"_

_ They suddenly vanish into black, and Sora disappears too. "What? No!" _

"AHG!"

I try and sit straight up, but my head collides with another. I lay back down cursing under my breath shallow breath. I slowly crack open my eyes and I see Sora standing over me, fully dressed in the outfit he had on yesterday with his wings out, the glow back. He looked as if he just woke up.

"Why were you standing over me?" The memories of last night's events flow and my eyes widen. "Sora, are you okay?" He rubs his forehead and scowls.

"Other than you hitting me in the forehead, I'm fine. The guy just came out of nowhere, or else I would have beat him. But it looked as if he beat you."

I tilt my head at Sora. "Looked?"

"Yea, I woke up earlier. Demyx, Zexion, and Axel wrapped you up while you slept." I look down and I realize I wasn't wearing a shirt, and medical tape was wrapped around my midsection and arms. "Oh, that was nice of WAIT! DID YOU SAY AXEL?"

My voice was cracking, and it hurt to yell. Sora grins at me like I told him I made brownies. Mmm, brownies, do we have any? NO WAIT! Back to finding out why Axel had his hands on me.

"He brought us home last night, when I was passed out and you fell asleep. Apparently he refused to leave with you in you're current condition. I woke up only moments ago, though." I glare harshly at Sora, but his eyes travel to my lap.

"Where did that come from?"

I look down and I gasp. My fingers lightly brush over the smooth stem and I lift it to my nose. It smells sweet, with Axel's sent mixed in. "It's a white rose." I stay like that for a few minutes, a small smile gracing my lips. Sora smiles softly at my reaction to the flower.

"Roxas, you got more hurt than I did. You should stay home today." I snap out of my daze and I nod. "Uh, yea sure." Sora laughs as he shakes his head. "I'm going to get ready, and I'll be out soon. Have fun at home, and recover." I smile and I nod at him.

I can tell something's off with Sora. I'll figure it out later. He ruffles my hair before leaving. I flop back on the bed and I hear the shower start. Axel brought me and Sora home, to Demyx and Zexion. He helped with my wounds, -I should ask Zexion if he got handsy- and he refused to leave in my condition.

He also gave me the rose. I sigh as I sit back up, wincing slightly. I stumble out of bed and I find that I'm in shorts, my legs wrapped up to the knees. Oh, Axel is SO dead if he got handsy. Maybe Demyx and Zexion used to much gauze though. I look back and I see my wings out, with heart covered band-aids scattered around in random places.

Yea, they used too much stuff on me. I sigh loudly as I run my hands through my hair. I find that it's slightly crusty with dried blood. "Gross." I walk out of my room, still smiling dazed at my rose. I stop in the living room, where I see Axel sprawled out on the couch with a small blanket half on him. My guitar case is tucked away in the corner, and I see a bunch of manga's scattered on the table, other than my own.

I spy Black Butler, one I haven't read before. Must be Axel's. I grin and I pick it up. I sit on the floor next to where Axel's head was resting and I lean back. I lay my wings on the ground comfily. Suddenly Axel's head rolls and falls to rest on my shoulder, and I go tense. After a few seconds I relax and I crack open the manga. After a few minutes I rest my head on his, and I hold up my rose, just starring at it.

Maybe I did have feelings for him. It's obvious he likes me, but I don't want him to get hurt. But the rose, does it show something serious? "Axel, why do you make me feel like this? Why couldn't you just leave when I told you too? But then again, you never listen to anybody." I laugh a bit, and then I come to a sudden realization. "Axel, I think I like you." I hold the rose to my heart and I let my head drop.

"Mm, Roxas, you tease."

I open my eyes wide at Axel's sudden voice and I stare at him as he nuzzles my shoulder. His eyes are closed, and a faint grin is plastered on his face. I let out a relived sigh. I thought he heard me.

"Ooh, Roxas! Right there!"

WHAT THE FUCK! I shoot him a disgusted glare as his grin gets bigger. I stand up quickly, and he rolls onto the floor, not even waking up.

"Mhn, Roxas! Sure I'll screw you on the floor! I didn't know you were so kinky!"

I blush madly as I try and shoot lasers at Axel, because of two reasons. 1, he was having a wet dream about me. 2, it was turning me _on_! "Damn it Axel!" Good thing I was wearing shorts. I nudge him with my foot in the hip, but he just moans again in his sleep.

"Roxas, gods! I'll ride you rough!"

OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH! I kick Axel in his side swiftly, and his eyes finally open, but they're clouded with lust and want. "The hell," He moves his eyes up my body, lingering on my, cough, problem, before moving up to my angry face. His eyes widen, but the lust lingers for a moment. I put my hands on my hips, and I find that I'm still holding the rose. I lessen my grasp, not wanting to destroy it.

"Um, hey Roxy. What's up?" "I wake up, and I find you sleeping on my couch, having a dream about fucking me?" He blushes as dark as his hair, and he finds interest in the floor.

"Shit, I forgot I talk in my sleep." I let out an aggravated sigh and I pick up the discarded book. I put it on the coffee table, and I fiddle with my rose.

"Do you like it?"

I look down and I see Axel smiling at me. "Yea, I do. Thank you." I let a small smile form before placing the rose on the table along with the books. "Was I any good? It sounded like I was Uke." I quickly cover my mouth as I blush hard. I did NOT mean to say that! I can't believe I let that slip! Shit shit shit!

"PHFT AHAHHA! OH MY GAWD ROXAS!"

Sora tumbles out of the hallway fully showered and dressed with his wings dripping. He uses the wall to support him while he laughs his head off. "AHAHA I can't believe you said that! AHAH, oh shit, I think I busted a rib!" He tumbles on his back on the ground still laughing hard.

I clench my fists as Axel smirks at me amused. I decide to deal with Sora first, and I move to pounce on him. "Oi fucking, son of a bitch! God fuckin damn it!" I fall to the floor, my body aching all over from my sudden harsh movements.

I keep swearing as I hold my side with one arm while the other supports my weight agenst the floor. Sora laughs even harder if possible, but Axel is at my side in a matter of seconds. "Roxas, take it easy! You can't move like that yet, let you're body recover first."

I nod as I clench my teeth. "Sora, just so you know, when I'm better, you're dead." His laughter dies down enough for him to stick his tongue out at me. I reach out and I grab his ankle. He yelps as I pull him towards me, his big brown wings following.

Axel backs off as me and Sora get into a small brother fight. "Knock Knock!" Riku opens the door with a huge grin on his face, but it quickly disappears when he see's a sight. Axel watching the twins with interest, with a noticeable bulge in his pants, and Roxas, with his wings out and bandaged all over, attempting to strangle Sora, who also has his wings out too.

Sora looks over my shoulder. "Riku! Help!" Riku rushes inside and pulls my off my brother by the waist and pins my arms behind my back. "Riku, you know that I could easily break you." He smirks over my shoulder at Sora. "Yea, but you know that Sora would absolutely murder you. So you can't do a thing. Plus, you're one of my best friends."

I sigh and I relax. "Yea, you're right. Let me go please, this is starting to hurt." "Fine, ya big whiner." But he let's me go anyway. I roll my shoulders and I flex my wings.

"Yea, but you didn't get you're ass handed to you by some jack ass yesterday night, did you?" Riku's eyes widen as he pulls Sora up from the floor. "Oh my god, what happened?" I retell last nights events, and when I'm done I'm pissed off.

"Dude, wow." "I know! And I can't believe that I let him get away! He was right in my hands!"

I flare my wings and I punch the wall, causing a fist sized hole. Sora and Riku sigh while Axel gasps. Sora hugs me from behind, which is somewhat difficult, considering that I have huge ass wings.

"Roxas, I don't care if he got away or not. All I care is that you're here now, slightly damaged, but the merchandise is still good."

"Damaged merchandise? Gee, thanks Sora." But I laugh quietly anyway, and Sora let's me go and plants a kiss on Riku while Axel stares at me. "Alright, I got to get going. See ya guys later." We wave them off, and I sigh at the wall.

"Oops."

Axel walks over to the wall and lightly touches the hole. "You punched a wall, creating a huge hole, and all you can say is oops?" I glance at him and I let out a harsh laugh. "You found out I had freaking wings growing out of my back and all you could do was have a dream about fucking me senseless?"

His face goes pink and I roll my eyes. "Thought so." I walk past him as I go to my room, because my 'problem' hasn't gone down in the slightest. I grab a fresh pair of boxers and shorts with a tight black wife beater and my favorite checkered towels.

"Ima take a shower. Just, sit or something." Axel scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Because that's _so_ fun. Can't we take a shower together?" He smirks widely and heat rises to my face. As I walk past him, instead of folding my wings in to get past, I stretch them out and I succeed in whacking him in the face with one.

"Oh, my bad. Excuse me, blonde angel coming through." He glares at me as I saunter past, but just to tease him, I sway my hips side to side in a seductive manner. I swear I can feel him start to drool. I grin to myself as I shut the bathroom door. I turn on the water I quickly strip down, but after I remove my boxers, I sigh.

"God Axel, see what you do to me?" I step in the shower, and I quickly take care of the erection that Axel and his sleep talk caused. With the occasional moaning of Axel's name thrown in here and there, I quickly cleaned up and I start to wash my wings and hair, watching blood run down the drain.

"Damn it, if that stupid dick ever shows up again I'll kill him for _sure _this time."

I get dressed quickly and I don't bother to re wrap the gauze. I throw open the door, and Axel tumbles at my feet. I hold back a scream as I fall backwards on my ass.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?"

He quickly regains his composure and he grins at me sheepishly. "I came to ask you if I could make brownies and I was about to knock on the door when I heard some yelling. And I leaned in to see if you were alright. Are you alright?"

I blush a deep, deep crimson and I look away. "Um, what did you hear?"

"Um, not much, just some muffled yells. So I waited until you came out."

"Oh."

THANK GOD! He hadn't heard me! "So can I make brownies?" I look back at him and he had a childish look in his eyes. I laugh and I nod. He gets excited, but I hold up my finger to stop his merriment. "But, I get to lick the spoon and bowl." He grins and holds out his hand.

"Deal." I shake it, and we race to the kitchen and we pull out the ingredients to make our treats. By the time the batter hits the over, me and Axel are covered in most of it. I lean agenst the counter, my wings put away a long time ago. I at least want to keep up the illusion I'm human, for a little while.

"I love brownies, oh yes I do! I love brownies, how 'bout you~!" Axel grabs my hands and twirls me around the kitchen while he sings. I relax and I get into the mood and I dance with Axel willingly as he continues singing.

"I love brownies, oh yes I do! I love brownies, almost as much as I love you~!" He rubs his nose agenst mine, but I'm in such a sugar hype I just laugh at his antics. "Remind me never to get you sugar." I pull away only a bit, and I lose my self in his deep emerald eyes.

He smirks slightly at me, but I hardly notice it. "Mhn, like the sugar as in food sugar? Well, too bad." Suddenly his hot tongue trails up my cheek, and my breaths start to get short and choppy. He pulls away only slightly as his eyes flicker.

"Roxas, will you go on a date with me?"

I freeze with my eyes locked on his and my brain shuts down. "Like, a date date?" He chuckles softly and rolls his eyes. "Yes Roxy, a date date. How about a movie where we pig out on concession stand food?"

"S-sure, I guess."

He grins so wide I swear his face is gonna spit in half. "Really? Oh Roxas you're not going to regret it!" He spins me around and I laugh as I cling to him. We spend the rest of the day talking and getting to know each other, when suddenly Axel says he has a surprise.

"I have a surprise for you~!"

I eye him from the other end of the couch. "What is it?" He pulls out a DVD from behind his back and I gasp. It was Hetalia: Paint it white. I glomp him hard in a huge hug, sending the DVD flying. "OH MY GOSH THANK YOU!"

He hugs back tightly, and after a few seconds I start to get annoyed. "Axel. Let me go. Now." He squeezes me tighter, crushing the breath out of me. "But I don't _want_ to let go!" I try and pull away, because I just realize I'm straddling his hips.

"Ax, let go before I cancel our date." He releases me quickly and puts in the movie and shuts off the lights. I snuggle under a blanket, and I start to doze off. Suddenly, I feel somebody join me.

I snap my eyes open and I glare at the TV. "Axel, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I was cold Roxy! And you looked lonely!" "Well, I wasn't! And there are other –yawn- blankets." Axel chuckles at my sudden yawn and he warps his arms around me. "Mhn, sounds like you're getting tired." "Axel, remove you're arms before I –YAWN-"

Axel snuggles closer and rests his head on mine. "No." "Damn, -yyaawwnn- you." My voice is a whisper now, and I close my eyes slowly. I fall asleep quickly listening to Axel's chuckling and America's ranting.


	9. Taco's and the family!

_**Hello, it's me, the author! Thank you for all the amazing reviews and such! Keep on reading! Go ahead, it's right down**_** there.**_  
><em>

_It was the long hallway again, with the light and everything. But no Sora. _

_"Roxas."_

_ I turn around and I see Cloud and Leon walking towards me. "So you are my parents." _

_Leon and Cloud nod and smile. "Good, you didn't forget. But this can't be long, so we'll make it short. Before the Government catches us sneaking through you're dreams again." I cock my head to the side with a questioning look. "What?" They sigh and Leon grabs Clouds hand. _

_"Roxas, we have the power to go through dreams and interact and change things around. But when we made the deal with the Government that we would turn ourselves in, they restricted our powers. But we are allowed to go when you and Sora turn 18. And since that's only a week away, our powers are coming back. And the reason we came to you today is to tell you to prepare." "Prepare for what?" _

_"Prepare to fight in the Dark Wings War."_

_ I almost faint. "T-the what?" _

_"The Dark Wings War. The Government has been capturing angels and selling off to the highest bidder, and we are _NOT _going to let this continue. You and Sora are our last hopes. We will come for you on your birthday, and please, try and keep an open mind about this." _

_The alarm starts to sound, and they give me apologetic looks. "We are so sorry Roxas. We didn't want you involved, but you're our last hopes." And with that, they vanish completely. _

I wake up gasping loudly, my heart beating wildly. "R-Roxas, what's wrong?" I don't need to look back to know Axel's worrying. "Nothing, a bad dream. Sorry I woke you." He mumbles something or other and snuggles me again. I close my eyes too. Time for a long nap.

After Sora woke me up, and after a very embarrassing explanation about why me and Axel were cuddling on the couch, the week actually speeds by quickly. Axel barely tries any funny business, and I continue to do small concerts during 8th period ban class. But Friday night rolled around, and in other words, me and Axel's…date.

I frown at my reflection as I try and tame my messy spikes. I was wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans with one black and one white converse, and a tight red shirt with Skillet painted in black ink on it. "I look terrible Sora!" Sora laughs from my bed and shakes his head.

"No, you don't. You look really sexy, actually. Now, don't ever let me say that again." He motions for me to come over to him as he picks up an eye liner pencil. I kneel down and he applies it around my eyes.

"I can't believe I agreed to this… Now I'm fussing over my looks like a love struck school girl." Sora giggles with more strokes. "Sounds like you are, with Axel. He really likes you, ya know."

I start to grin happily, and I quickly wipe it off. "So?" He scoffs and finishes one eye. "So? So? Rox, a guy REALLY likes you! And you like him too! Don't you?"

"Yea. I do."

"Then be excited! Be ecstatic!" I roll my eyes at Sora and he pulls away, nodding at his work. "There, perfection." He grabs the camera and snaps a picture of me while I stand up. "What are you doing? Sora giggles as he takes another picture.

"This is a memorable event! You, on a date! I can't wait 'till Kairi and Nami see this!" He follows me everywhere with the camera, and I get annoyed quick. "Sora, would you-"

KNOCK KNOCKITY KNOCK!

MY heart beats wildly and I freeze in place was Sora takes more pictures. "Well come on Roxas! Don't leave him outside!" He pushes me to the door, and I glance at the fist sized hole still in my wall. "Sora, push my one more time and I swear-"

Push.

I fall into the door with a small painful grunt and a few curses at Sora. "Do you _want _me to die by a door before I even open the damn thing?" Sora snaps a picture, and I flip him off as I put my hand on the knob. My heart is beating so loud I swear that Axel could hear it from outside.

"Where are Demyx and Zexion at? I'd figure they'd be here for this moment too."

"WE ARE!"

Demyx pops up from behind the couch, while Zexion walks in from a hallway. "Holy crap! Jeez, give me a heart attack!" Demyx squishes me in huge hug, and Axel knocks again. "Wow, he's impatient" I mutter as I open the door. I hold in some drool as I look Axel over.

He has on a pair of red and black vans with a pair of light black baggy jeans hanging over them, with a dark purple v-neck shirt and a dark black jacket to top it all off. I suddenly feel a need to change… Wait, why does he have-

"Hey Roxy! I uh, brought you some flowers and chocolates."

I stare at him blankly, and he starts to freak out nervously. "I - I mean if you don't like flowers I could throw them away, but you work at a flower shop," I continue to just stare at home while Demyx and Sora giggle like little kids. His eyes widen and he freaks out more.

"And I got you me chocolates too, and I thought you liked chocolate and-"

"Thank you; Axel." I grab the red, gold, and blue carnations and large heart box of chocolates from his slightly shaking hands. Everybody aww's and Sora snaps a pic. I give them to Zexion and I ask him to put them in my room before dragging Axel outside.

"Wait! I have to get a picture of the happy couple!" I glare at Sora as Demyx makes us pose in the doorway. Axel stands close next to me while he places one hand around me and grips one of my hands with the other while flashing the camera a big grin.

I snuggle into his side and I wrap an arm around his small waist and I lay my head on his shoulder, showing a small smile. Demyx, Sora, and Zexion aww loudly as Sora takes one last picture. "Okay, now off you with you! I have a date with Riku tonight too, and I need to get ready." He tosses the camera on the couch and rushes off to our shared bed room, while Zexion and Demyx wave us off.

Axel closes the door after me, and my palms start to sweat, and I get really nervous. Shit, I'm on a date with Axel…a DATE, with AXEL!

"After you Roxy." He opens the door to his truck and ushers me in. Huh, Axel's hair is in a ponytail. It looks really, hot. On the way to the movie theater, we talked like it was any other school day. But he's never asked me any questions about my past, or being an angel. Such a gentleman.

Half way to the movies, he takes a left turn instead of a right. "Uh, Axel, you took the wrong turn." He shakes his head and smiles. "If you don't mind, I kinda promised Reno and Lea that I would invite you to dinner before the movie. IF that's alright."

I smile out the window then to him. "Yea, it's fine. They sound, interesting. And I'm kinda hungry anyway. What are we having?"

He grins at my reaction. "Taco's." "Really? That's my favorite!" We end up talking about taco's and food until Axel pulls up in front of a small yellow house with blue shutters and a few garden patches with, carnations.

"Did you hand pick the flowers you gave me?" He grins sheepishly and nods. I smile softly at him, then at the house. Axel pulls up in the driveway, and suddenly Lea comes running from the house in a nice pair of jeans and a long sleeved black sweatshirt and red socks.

He runs to my door and opens it with a flourish and a fancy bow. I step out of the truck and he shuts the door behind me. "Good evening Mr. Roxas, I take it Axel hasn't scared you away yet?" I laugh at Lea's formalness and I shake my head no.

"Nah, I'll think I'll keep him around a bit more." "Gee, thanks Rox. I see you got my back." Axel comes up behind Lea and scowls at us. "Oh come on Ax, you know I'm kidding." I lean in to whisper in Lea's ear so that only he can hear me.

"Watch this, I bet you ten bucks he'll drool. Maybe he'll stop talking." I wink at Lea as he smirks and we shake hands. "Deal." Axel cocks his head to the side with a questioning look.

I saunter over to him, making sure to sway my hips, and he's already watching them hungrily. I smirk at him as I snuggle into his side again and I look up at him lovingly. "Axie, my back is _so_ tense." I lower my voice seductively as I bat my eyes at him, and I know I'm close to winning. Man, this is too easily.

"Maybe later I'll have somebody put some warm lotion on it and give me a nice, long massage." I drawled out my words, and I make my gaze lustful as i run my hands over his muscular arms and stomach. His eyes take on total want, as small drip of saliva hangs from his mouth.

I quickly snap my look back to normal and I strut over to Lea. He grins at me as he digs out a ten dollar bill from his wallet and I snatch it as he sticks his tongue out at me. "W-what the hell?" We look back to Axel, who is still in shock. We giggle at him and Lea explains our situation.

Axel gives me a glare and crosses his arms. "Not funny Rox." I roll my eyes and I hook my arm in his. "Sorry, but who couldn't pass up ten bucks? Now, can we get back to our date?" He grins at me and nods as Lea walks ushers us up to the front door like a butler.

Axel's house is really nice, but yet cozy. There is a small tan couch with an arm chair to match, with a mahogany table and plush dirty white carpet and a large TV. There was a small fireplace set in stone in the corner with pictures adorning it. The kitchen took up half the living room that had stainless steel appliances and a small table, with stairs leading up to enclose more of the cute house.

"It's just radiates, warmness. I love it." Axel and Lea glance at each other, and I blush faintly and I look away. "Just sayin'." Axel and Lea giggle and I swear Axel mutters something about me being 'cute'.

"Hey Axel! You finally here? Good, the tacos are done."

Another man steps out from the hallway, and he has short red spikes with a set of goggle glasses nestled in them. He's wearing a pair of black slacks and dress shoes, with a formal white shirt and a dark black jacket. Why so formal? Lea frowns deeply and shuffles in place.

"Oh, are you going to work tonight?" Reno frowns to and walks over to Lea. He knee's down in front of him and places a hand on his shoulders. "It's only for an hour, just a quick meeting with Rufus and Rude. How 'bout when I get back we stay up all night and play video games?"

Oh, this breaks my heart to watch Lea's face fall at the news. He gives Reno a small smile and nods. "Sure, I guess." Suddenly I get a huge impulse to hug Lea tightly and comfort him. In a brotherly way, like with Sora. Reno stands back up and grins slyly at me.

"Sooo, you're the famous Roxas huh? Axel goes on and ON about you!" I glance at Axel's pink tinted face and I grin at Reno. "Oh does he know? What does he say, exactly?" Reno throws his arm around my shoulders and leads me to the small table.

"Man, where do I begin? Weeellll, today he was spending the WHOLE DAY on his hair, his outfit, his smell," I hold in a slight laugh, but in truth, I did notice that Axel smelled fan-fucking-tastic.

"and he was rehearsing what he was gonna say, and where he was gonna tou-"

"OKAY! So how about some tacos!"

Axel quickly steps in and pulls me away from Reno's grasp as I eye him warily. He pulls out my chair for me, and I smile as I sit. Wow, he really is a gentleman when it comes down to it. Dinner lasts about an hour, and suddenly as I finished my 5, 6th? taco, Reno suddenly rushes out the door to leave.

"Remember Roxas, don't be afraid to put Axel in his place if he get's handsy, and try not to fuck on the couch, I just washed it!" And with that, he slams the door shut, leaving me and Axel with pink faces and Lea with a down cast look.

A fist clenches my heart as I glance at Lea looking so sad. What is he supposed to do while me and Axel run off and have fun, leaving me all by his lonesome self? I hope Axel doesn't mind, I mean we are on a date and all…

"Hey Axel, could I talk to you in private for a sec?" "Sure Roxas." Lea takes the hint and goes upstairs, still frowning. Oh, I think my heart just died. I give Axel a sad look.

"Axel, did you see how sad Lea was? It just breaks my heart seeing him like that…" I cast a glance to the stairs, and Axel sighs. "Axel, I know that we're on a date and all, but can we really leave him like this? All alone, with nobody to talk to?" He grabs my hands and smiles at me.

"See? I knew you had a big heart." I laugh slightly, but I'm still worried about Lea. "Can I see if he's okay with us leaving? I feel really sad that he's sad." Axel smiles and nods. "Go ahead, his door is marked." I flash Axel a huge grin and I go upstairs quickly.

I walk straight down it, and I see Lea's door marked with his name. I knock on it softly, and he tells me to come in. I slowly open his door and I stick my head in. "Lea? Can I come in?" Lea looks up from his laptop and grins at me.

"Sure Roxas. Did Axel get boring?" I laugh as I sit on his bed next to him. "No, I just saw how you were sad when Reno left, so I didn't want you to feel even worse if me and Axel left too." Lea smiles at me and shakes his head.

"Roxas, you and Axel don't have to cancel you're date on account of me. And sure I'm kinda sad that Reno had to go to work and all, but I'm having fun talking to my friend Isa. I'm entertained, really. Don't give another thought about me; just focus on Axel, alright?"

I laugh and I nod. "Do you like Axel more than a friend?" I hold back an eye roll, because I don't know how many times I have to state that I like Axel. Who wouldn't? He's fucking gorgeous, with his sexy tattoos, his strong arms, his tall, warm frame,

"Rox, I think you're drooling. And I that as a yes." I blush darkly and I nod a bit. "All right, ya crazy kid. Get outta my room and get going on you're date." I ruffle Lea's hair and I thank him. "Stay drug free and alcohol free, or else I will personally kick you're ass."

Lea sticks his tongue out at me and I laugh as I close his door. I go back downstairs, and I find Axel sitting on the couch playing with his hair. "Okay, ready to go." He jumps up and grins at me. "So Lea was okay?" I nod as we walk outside.

"Yea, he was okay with us leaving. He said he was entertained with talking to Isa, so I'd figure he's right." I walk to Axel's truck, but he pulls me past it. "Let's walk, okay Rox?" I smile at him, and my heart still hasn't slowed in the least. I'm going to tell Axel how I feel, tonight. No backing out. "Sure."


	10. The movies and the inner demon of Roxas

We walk in silence for a good while, before my shivering gets worse and worse. Axel stops us and takes off his jacket.

"Roxas, you're shaking." I try and refuse the coat, but he rolls his eyes and wraps it around me and tucks me under his arm. I give in and I melt into his warmth. Soon, we reach the movies. We stand in front of the large posters trying to figure out what to see. Suddenly Axel's eyes go wide and he pulls me to the ticket counter.

"Two tickets for Slasher's on a spree." My eyes widen as the lady slides Axel the tickets after showing proof of ID. He drags me inside the movie complex and tells me to find a seat near the back. "Great, a scary movie. Just peachy." I mutter as I sit down in an empty row at the very back.

"And he picked the worst one out there." I say aloud to the empty theater. "Back! I got popcorn, M&M's, gummy bears, and-" "Axel, we just ate." He shrugs as he sits next to me and unloads his armful of treats. I grab the M&M's and gummy bears and I tuck them away for later. The movie starts out okay, and I start to get into it, but suddenly a guy with a huge ass chain saw comes out and slices off a chicks head.

I yelp and I practically throw myself at the nearest person. Axel. "Roxas, I didn't know you were scared of movies." "S-shut up." I bury my face in Axel's chest and he slips an arm around me protectively. I just can't get over how good he smells!Almost intoxicating, like burnt cinnamon with a spice mixed in.

I look up when I hear that the coast is clear, and I turn my head to face Axel, and my breathing stops. His eyes are so intense, burning with a passionate fire, while lick his full lips teasingly. We are so close that our breaths become one, and I slowly close my eyes.

"Axel," He cups the back of my head with one hand while the other finds my hip. His eyes go lidden as he nears.

"Roxas, can I kiss you?"

Instead of answering with words, I press my lips to his. They are as soft as they look, and I take in the situation. I was kissing Axel.** I** was **kissing AXEL! **He presses against my lips more and they start to move in unison. Suddenly I felt like I needed more heat, and when Axel's tongue ran across my bottom lip, I gladly gave him entrance.

His warm muscle explored my mouth eagerly, but yet slowly, as if savoring this moment. His hand moves down lower and he grabs my ass teasingly, as if to see what I would do. A soft moan escapes my lips as he massages my tongue with his slick one.

He slowly starts to retract, leaving us both painting for air. He cups my cheeks and he smiles at me. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Well, that's confusing. "W-what are you talking about? We only meet two weeks ago." He laughs, and he places his forehead on mine.

"I got here a couple of weeks before school started. Kairi was showing me and my brothers around town, and I first saw you working in the flower shop. You're golden hair was shining from the sunlight, you're blue eyes sparkling as you laughed. You're beautiful, radiant smile captivating me. I was hooked. I had to know you. I had to get closer to you. When I saw you, I knew I wanted to know how soft you're lips were."

His thumb brushed my lips and he chuckled softly. "And they were a million times softer than anything I could have imagined." I blush slightly at his sudden confession and the fact that he thinks I have soft lips. "But why me? I'm nothing special, other than the fact that I'm an angel…" I cast down my eyes, staring intently at Axel lap. "Roxas, look at me." I do, and he smiles softly.

"Roxas, you're the most wonderful, beautiful, caring person I know. Anybody else would have just left Lea without even thinking about him. But you went up to his room and talked to him to see if he was alright, and knowing you, you probably would have said let's stay at my house for the night and hang out with Lea until Reno got back."

I shrug and I grin. "It was killing me to see him so upset. And he's good kid, doesn't deserve to be sad. And you're confession is really sweet, nobody's said anything remotely close to that." I look to the screen, glad for the darkness so that it can hide my blush. A couple is making out a parked car, while scary music played.

"Why is the theater empty?" I look back to Axel and he grins widely at me. "Well, you know how the theater is a really cheap one?" I nod, wanting him to continue. "As soon as you said yes to the date, I called in a favor and I had the seats rented out for just us." What? He, rented ALL the seats for just, us and our date?

"Oh, Axel, you didn't have to do that for me." He grins at me and shakes his head. "Roxas, you're worth everything." Okay, that's it! He asked for it! I bury my hands in his hair and I kiss him passionately. He smirks against my lips before kissing back and winding his arms around me. But as he probes my mouth, I pull away quickly. He gives me a confused look as I stand up.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" I silence him by straddling his lap and I give him a sexy smirk. "The seat divider was bugging me. This is better, right?" He responds my attaching himself to my jaw line. I gasp slightly as he trails butterfly kisses down to my neck, and I let my hands roam his torso.

"Mhmn, Roxas," He purrs loudly, and I tilt my head to the side so he can get better access to my pale flesh. He thanks me my squeezing my backside roughly and I groan in response. He gently bites the junction of where my neck and shoulder meet, and I let out a sharp gasp. He start to suck, lick, and kiss the spot while his hand slides up my thigh in a teasing manner.

I let out a breathy giggle in his ear, only encouraging his actions. Suddenly I realized that he was getting hard off of this steamy make-out session, or there was candy in the front of his pants causing a bulge. He stops his movements, and tries to pull his head away.

I whimper from loss of heat and I go forward and I lick the shell of his ear before panting in it. "Axel, my bed is empty at the second. Do you have any, _ideas"_ I nibble his ear, causing a small moan. "on how to use it properly?" I purr softly.

"A-re you sure R- Oh _fuck_Roxas!" As he talks, I grind my hips into his roughly, causing him to emit loud satisfied noises. "I can think of a few things." He growls in a low husky voice that only turns me even more. I giggle and I pull away. "Don't forget the candy. Might come in handy later."

Next thing I know I'm being carried bridal style outside the movies while everybody gives us mixed looks. Some looked disgusted, some people whistled, but most of them took pictures while treating nose bleeds. But as soon as he picked my up, I started suckling on his collar bone and slightly exposed chest. He fights back moans and groans, and his breathing goes short.

"Roxas, keep it in you're pants for a few minutes! If you keep sucking like that I'm going to end up jumping you here in the parking lot!" I giggle, but I stop my suckling and I nuzzle into him as he rushes to his truck. I don't know where this new found inner sex demon came from, but Axel just, brought it out when ever we got close.

And besides, this Dark Wing War doesn't sound like a fun thing. Cloud and Leon are coming tomorrow, so might as well spill everything to Axel tonight, and see where we stand by the end of the night. I really don't want this to be a one time thing, but I just hope Axel feels the same as I do.

I glance at him as we take off to my house while I kiss his neck sensually. Behind the lust and want, is a serious meaning. This gives me a burst of adrenaline as we park in front of my house. Axel tries to control himself while carrying me into the house, and our steamy night to follow.

He puts me down, and I open the door slowly. I find the living room empty, and I explore the house. But it's quiet difficult to do that when you have a sex on legs guy wanting to screw you senseless placing hot, wet kisses on you're neck and cheek while he gropes my all over. "Axel, stop that! I'm trying to see if anybody's here or not." He chuckles sexily as he clenches my ass for the umpteenth time as his teeth graze my ear.

"Afraid that they'll hear us?" I moan despite myself, and I decide to make a quick decision. "Aw hell, fuck me already!" I spin around and I jump on the red head, wrapping my legs around his waist, pressing our arousal's together, creating him to groan as I mewl in pleasure. I immerse my hands in his crimson locks and I attach our lips in a passionate kiss. We make it to my bed room and he sets me down slowly, not breaking our kiss. Axel, why do you have to be perfect?


	11. Sex kitten Roxas!

We finally break apart and we smiles at me.

"Does that mean you like me?" I roll my eyes laughing quietly.

"Duh, kinda figured it was implied when we kissed." He grins at me and runs his hand through my hair. "Hey, could have been an impulse with out emotions." I smirk at him as I back up agenst the bed.

"Well, lucky for you it's not. I truly do like you. And Axie, my back still hurts. Can you give me a nice, long massage?" I drawl out as I lie on the bed. He grins at me as he climbs over me, his hands on either side of my head. "Of coarse Roxy. Any thing for_ you_."

I lean up and I connect our lips in a short, sweet, loving kiss. I pull away and I just stare into his eyes, watching the fire in them flash and spark with all his emotions laid down bare. He slips off my shirt and flings it somewhere within the room. His eyes room my naked torso and I blush as I cross my arms. He chuckles and he pins my wrists above my head.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. Don't hide yourself from me, your body is gorgeous." Suddenly a warm tongue drags across my stomach, and I gasp then moan in pleasure. I go to tangle my fingers in Axel's cinnamon locks, encouraging his actions, but I find that their still pinned. I whine as his tongue slides across my nipple, and then he gently bites down on it.

"A-axel!"

He chuckles agenst my skin, and a shiver runs down my spine. He starts to suck on it, then he finally let's go off my hands to tweak the other nipple. I suddenly start to feel needy, wanting more heat. I tug at the bottom of his shirt. "Off."

He chuckles huskily against my skin and I shiver runs down my body as the vibration ripples on my pert nipple. I sensually take off his shirt, and I almost groan at the sight of his abs. I run my hands over his sun kissed, toned body and Axel smirks down at me.

"Like what you see?" I nod, eyes glowing with lust. He rolls his hips on mine, and I moan in response. "Mhn, Axel!" He grins and he nipples on my ear lobe. "What ever you say Roxy." He suddenly cups my arousal through my jeans, and I gasp and I arch into his touch.

"Mhn, Roxy like that?" I smirk as I start to unbutton his jeans and lower his zipper very slowly, and he growls with impatience. "Roxas, you little tease!" As I finally slide down his zipper, I pull away my hands and I lay them by my head with a smirk.

"You asked me out on the date, Axel. So you decide what to do, and how to do me."

He almost drools at the fact that I basically told him to take me. "With pleasure." He growls while he rips off my jeans and throws them along with my shirt to reveal something Sora demanded I wear, as if he knew me and Axel would go this far.

"Roxas, you're so fucking dirty." he purrs while his hands lightly brush against my red lacy panties. I buck into his hand and my hands find his shoulders. "Fuck, Axel!" He chuckles as he slowly, oh so painfully slowly removes my undies and tosses them aside. I go flush as he takes in my manhood, but he takes my mind off of it by attaching his lips to mine.

I dive my tongue into his hot mouth and he moans in response. My hands find his pant line and I quickly tug them down to show off his fully erect cock. I pull myself away from his hot lips and my eyes widen at the sight. "Shit Axel, you're huge. No way that's gonna fit!"

He replies by grasping my hard on, and I groan his name in response. "Ah, Axel!" He licks his lips, his hand still. "Beg for me Roxas." I blush as I arch up, calling out loudly.

"Axel, gods jerk me off!" He grins as his hand starts to move up and down my shaft, causing pleasure and heat to shoot through my whole body. "Ahh, Axel!" My breaths come out in pants and moans, and Axel laughs slightly. "Is this your first time Roxas?" I go flush and I nod, and he grips my cock hard, causing a moan to rip out my throat.

"That explains why you're shouting out my name to the world. And this isn't even the past part." "Y-you talk t-to much." Suddenly he lowers himself so that he's level with my erection. "Fine, this will make be quiet." His tongue darts out and he licks the head, and I buck my hips in want.

He holds them down as he takes his time. He drags his tongue up my shaft slowly, and back down. "Mhn, Axel god!" I lean up, groaning his name shamelessly as he deep throats me all the way down to the hilt. "Oh f-fuck Axel!" His head starts to bob up and down, sucking harshly.

"A-axel! S-shit I'm gonna-" suddenly he pulls away, licking up the pre-come. I whine in protest, but he silences me by his lips. I grind my hips up, making Axel groan in my mouth. He pulls away, his eyes wanting badly. Heat moves to a pit in my stomach and I realize what I needed.

"Roxas, are you sure you want this? I don't want to hurt you. It's not too late to stop." I stare straight into his eyes as I growl out my next words. "Axel, I need you inside me. Now." To prove my point, I grab our arousals and I push them flush against each other, making us both groan in unison.

"Do you have any lube?" "I-n Sora's bedside drawer I think." He gets up after placing a kiss on the head of my cock; he rummages through Sora's drawers wildly. I giggle and I lay my head back, panting like crazy. God, am I really going to do this with Axel?

I look over, catching his eye. He grins at me, and I stick my tongue out at him. Yes. I am, and I want to. Like, really want to. "Damn it Axel, hurry up!" Suddenly said pyro jumps on me, holding the lube. "So persistent for me to screw you senseless, huh Roxas?"

I ward off a blush as he coats his fingers in lube. "This is gonna sting a bit at first, but trust me, it will get better." I nod and I wrap my legs around his waist and I clench his shoulders tightly. He presses one finger to my entrance, and he looks into my eyes again. I nod, and it goes in.

I wince just a tad and I shift around a bit. "You okay?" "F-fine, just keep going." He puts in two fingers, and I whimper at the pain. He leans down and kisses my lips shortly before a third goes in. "Axel, it hurts," "You want me to stop?" I narrow my eyes at him as I hake my head no.

"Stop asking that." He chuckles as he starts scissoring me, and suddenly he hits something that makes me see stars as pleasure spreads through out my body and I buck up harshly

"W-what was that?"

"That would be your prostate, babe."

"H-hit it again."

"Oh, I plan too."

He pulls out his fingers and he presses his erection to my hole. "Axel, please fuck me already!" At the sound of my words, he slowly goes in, and I try to bear the pain and focus on the pleasure. He goes in further, and tears spring out of my eyes. He licks them up murmuring sorry but he goes in even deeper. I grip his shoulders harshly, causing him to clench his teeth.

"Put away the claws, sex kitten." I giggle, trying to lighten the pain. Suddenly I find out Axel's just doing nothing, just sitting there. "Axel, move!" I growl out. Finally he starts to move in and out, thrusting slowly at first, and then gaining speed. "Ah! Yes, Axel, yes!" I start to move my hips too, then a hand snakes its way down and grips my hard on and starts to pump vigorously.

We were going at it like wild animals, our thrusts starting to go off rhythm as we near our climaxes. "Axel! Right there!" I yell out loudly as he hit's my prostate over and over. "Yea R-Roxas! Yell my name! Beg for me!" He thrusts in again, the bed squeaking and the head board shaking, just adding to our moans and mewls.

I feel my release coming quickly, and I let out a loud moan. "Mhnm, I'm gonna-" "It's okay Roxy, cum for me." With one last harsh, animalistic thrust, I cum into his hand and on our chests. "AXEL! Oh yes!" "Oh god ROXAS!" He comes next, his warm seed filling me and some dripping down my legs.

We stay still, warm breaths and pants filing the silence, our bodies glinting with a sheen of sweat. He pulls out slowly, and places a warm kiss on my forehead. He pulls back and he licks up some of the mess. "Mhm, you taste delicious Roxas." I roll my eyes, but he climbs off of me and leaves the bed.

"Axel, where are you going?"

Oh god, what if this_ is_ a one night stand? No, Axel wouldn't do that, would he? He comes back in with a wet wash cloth and a smile. "I was getting something to clean up the mess we made, Roxy. Scared this was a one night thing?" I look away as he nears. Yes, absolutely, because I-

"Roxas, look at me."

I turn my head back to him, and he gently sits on the bed. "Roxas, I would never do that to you. Truthfully, I would scalp anybody if they ever do that to you. But then again, I was kinda hoping, that we could, well,"

"We could what Axel?" I tilt my head to the side with a questioning look, and he melts.

"I was hoping that you would want to be my boyfriend?" He starts to clean off my stomach, averting my eyes. "Actually Axel, I kinda, you know, love….you." I blush and I quickly look away, thanking for the darkness.

"Wait, what?" I sigh and I clench the sheets. "I love you, Axel."

Silence.

Even his motions stopped. I feel tears prick the back of my eyes and I move to get out of bed. "Sorry, it was a mis-" "Roxas, don't you ever say loving me is a mistake."

He grips my hand and pulls me into another kiss, different form the passionate, hungry ones. This one is sweet, and nurturing. Like he poured all his feeling towards me into just one simple action. I feel tears stream down my cheeks, but of joy. Axel loved me back. Axel, LOVED ME BACK! He bites my bottom lip, then sucks on it like it's candy. I open my mouth, and his tongue takes over.

But damn it, I want to be a bit of a seme! I fight for dominance, but I lose. Axel smirks as he ravishes my mouth, and after a bit I lie down again with him on top. His hands roam my body once again, and I pull away with a small pant as I smile up at him. "Hey, I never got my massage."

After going at it a few more times, (I lost count after 4. Shit, I AM a sex demon!) we finally clean up and I put on real boxers, well, Axel's boxers, and we crawl under the covers. I snuggle up to Axel and he puts his arm around me tightly.

"Night love."

"Night Axie."

"Hey Roxy?"

"Yes Axel?"

"It's 12:01."

"So?"

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you. Now go to sleep."

"Okay hunny bunch." I shake my head and sigh as I drift off to sleep in Axel's arms.


	12. The birthday paddle

I start to stir a bit, my limbs tangled with Axel's long ones.

I hear giggles and muffled yells, and I make a small noise. "Axel, be quiet." I say in a sleepy tone.

"S'not what you said last night, sex kitten." He responds dully and tiredly. I narrow my eyes in my sleep and I sigh quietly.

"Just stop giggling so much. I'm trying to sleep off my soreness."

I cuddle into Axel more and I wrap my arms around his neck tighter as my wing lays on us, giving us warmth. More giggles and muffledness. I sigh into Axel's hair and I open my eyes to meet his emerald ones.

"Morning love." I smile at Axel as he pets my hair. "Morning babe."

We give each other a quick kiss, and suddenly the room is filled with 'awws'. The hell? We both look and I stifle a scream. Sora, Riku, Demyx, Zexion, Hayner, Kairi, Namine, and Olette are standing in my room. Hayner walks over to me with a can of pressurized air and presses a button, making a loud piercing sound fill my ears.

"HOLY FUCK!" Me and Axel sit up and we cover our ears to keep them from bleeding. Hayner gives me a shit eating grin before I snatch away the stupid bullhorn.

"Happy birthday Roxas!"

"Gee thanks." I mutter as a sudden realization comes over me.

Me and Axel are in bed, mostly naked, and we were cuddling, and they walked in. I blush several shades of red before hiding under the covers again.

"Can you guys give us a sec? We'll be out in a minute."

They all laugh, but leave. Except for Sora. I uncover myself and I sigh, ready for the onslaught of jokes.

"How was the date?"

"Um, fun, actually."

We get out of bed and Sora sits on his. I dawn a clean outfit and Axel finds his pants from last night. "Oh, happy birthday Roxas." "Happy birthday Sora."

I toss Axel a blood red hoodie and I give Sora a hug. "I thought you guys don't know about your past? How would you know when your birthdays are?" Sora grins and tells the story.

"Well, the first year in twilight town, Zexion and Demyx told us we should pick a date for our birthdays. And we picked today because, it just felt like the right day. And so now, were turning 18!" Sora glomps me to the floor excitedly, giggling.

"Yea, yea! Now get off me Sor Sor!" I giggle to as he gets up.

He digs through his drawers, and grins. "Roxas, where is my lotion?" My eyes widen and I look at Axel. He looks at the thing in his hand. Gulp. "Um, well, Axel got dry skin, so uh-"

Sora bursts out laughing and he grabs the lotion from Axel. "Oh my god, you used it as lube?" He thinks about it for a minute, and then throws it back at Axel.

"Eww! Gross, I don't want that now!" I laugh as Sora wipes his hands on his pants and gives the bottle death glares.

"Come on Roxas! Everybody's waiting! Wait, are you guys like, boyfriends now?" We nod and I intertwine my fingers with Axel's. He jumps up and down excitedly clapping his hands.

"Oh how cute! Come on, you have to tell everybody!"

He drags us into the living room, where it's decked out with streamers, balloons, snacks, and colorful gifts. Everybody turns to us and the girls squeal at me and Axel's clasped hands. "Oh my gosh!" "Are you finally together?" "How cute! You to look amazing with each other!" After explaining that me and Axel are indeed a couple, finding out that Pence couldn't make it, and that Demyx will castrate Axel and Riku if they break me and Sora's hearts, I walk over to talk to Riku and Sora.

"Oohh boys~!"

Me and Sora turn to face Kairi, Namine, and Olette. They're giving us menacing grins and their eyes are filled with darkness. Oh. Shit.

"Time for the Birthday Boys to play their favorite game." Me and Sora back up to the door while Axel is deciding either to help or laugh. Bastard.

"H-hey come on now! We're 18, we shouldn't havta play that game anymore!" The three girls step forward and we open the door for a quick escape.

"Oh, but it's also a tradition Sora. And why would we want to break it?"

"Wait, wait, wait! Game? Tradition? What are you talking about?"

Yes! Axel to the rescue! But the girls don't even turn around.

"Why, every year the Birthday Boys get the amount of spankings for the year they're turning. And we like to use a _special_ paddle for it. I'd say this year it's quite accurate. Kairi, will you go get it?" "Gladly." Fuck. ME. Me and Sora use this time to run out the door with everybody following close behind.

In case you were wondering, the paddle is an old oar they found, but they taped Uke in fancy print and used all sorts of colored tape on it to make it look even more yaoish. Fan-fucking-tastic. And they do NOT go easy on us! My ass already hurts like hell, I do NOT need the birthday paddle! And for all you sick pervs, I do not get a thrill from it. Maybe if it was Axel, and he was using his hand…I shake my head clear of those thoughts. For now.

"Are they still after us?" I scoff and I run ahead of Sora. "I'm not lookin'."

We continue running, the crowd standing in the front of the house rooting for us while the send Kairi and Namine after us with the paddle. They seem nice and friendly, but deep down, they're pure evil.

"Hey Roxas?"

"Yea Sora?"

"Have you had any dreams about people named Cloud and Leon?" I stop cold, and so does he. "So it was real." Sora nods and looks around.

"I'm scared, Roxas. I have a bad feeling about today, like something major is gonna happen."

I suddenly feel dizzy and I hold my head in my hands as I groan. My wings start to pulse, wanting to be let out. "Roxas! Are you AHH!" He falls to the ground with Namine on his back. "Roxas! Get away while you can!" I try to run, but a large weight hits my back.

"Got you guys!"

"Damn it Kairi! Get off!"

"Not a chance. Now, march to your doom, slaves!"

She lets me stand up and I see Sora being captured by Namine. They walk us back to the house while calling out "Dead men walking!" As we reach the house, everybody laughs and I swear Demyx and Hayner peed themselves. Wait, where's Axel and Riku at? Sora yelps and I turn to see Riku holding the paddle behind Sora's ass with a victorious grin.

"I call first dibs!"

Kairi lets me go and works out the line. Suddenly I feel somebody smack my lower backside.

"Damn it Axel! You're supposed to use the damn paddle!" He pouts, but a small smirk plays at his lips. "But Roxas, what fun would that be?" But he grabs the paddle from Riku, who is occupied with Sora's tongue at the moment, and he smirks at me.

"Fine then, I_ will_ use the paddle and I'll save the hand for later." I blush as he nears me, but Namine saves me. Kind of. She swipes the paddle from Axel and scolds him.

"Axel, wait your turn!"

After the mortifying tradition is over, we play a few more games, Marluxia stops by with some flowers, but he was giving us strange looks. After he leaves we decide to open presents.

"Alright, settle down kiddies!" Olette says standing in the front of the living room.

We all focus in on her as we pull ourselves from our go fish game. I was kicken' ass, too. Until Zexion asked for my 8s. He won, and all my damned Oreo Cookies. "Time for presents!" Me and Sora sit on the couch while everybody creates a half circle around us, holding their gifts.

"Here ya go Sora, and Mr. Sex Kitten!"

I blush as they all laugh. Hayner plops a colorful rectangle on our laps. We open them, and we go flush at the objects. Hayner grins holding a camera. "Let's see what you got guys!"

We hold them up, and for the umpteenth time today, everybody dies with laughter. Except for Riku and Axel. They go red and look away. Hayner gave us each a huge package of specialized lube. For mine, one side is labeled 'When Roxas tops', and the other side says 'When Axel tops'. Sora's says the same, but with him and Riku's names.

"Thank Hayner, guys."

"Thanks Hayner."

We mumble in unison as we stash it away. Kairi, Namine, and Olette gave us a humongous basket filled with candy and treats, Zexion gave a copy of Maximum Ride- very funny, douche bag- Demyx played us his new song on his Sitar. _About_ his Sitar, but it was very catchy. Next was Riku.

"Happy birthday guys!"

He hands me a long cylinder and Sora a white envelope. I wait for Sora to open his first. "Uh, paper?" Riku laughs and shakes his head.

"It's what's _on_ the paper, Sora."

"Oohh. Ok! It says 'one free back massage from your uber smexy boyfriend Riku." Sora grins at Riku and hugs him tightly. "Thank you smexy boyfriend."

"There are more coupons, but you might want to read them later. Wouldn't want anybody to know about our private life."

Sora giggles and I open mine to keep from barfing. It's a wall scroll, cool. I open it, and I gasp. It's all the main Hetalia characters with Soldier Boys written at the top.

"Dude, thank you!" I give him a hug and I roll the poster back up while Sora puts his coupons away. I'll kill Riku…AFTER I put up the poster. Hey, it's a Hetalia poster, might as well keep it!

"Don't forget about my present Roxy!"

I look up and Axel is holding two bulky looking packages. My heart beats fast and my imagination runs wild. No, we only made it official last night. No way Axel would have got me something romantic, or special.

"Let's open them together Rox."

"Okay Sor Sor."

We tear the wrapping paper apart, and fan girl squeal- I mean fan BOY- squeal. Axel got us each a Black Butler back pack, and inside is the whole manga/DVD's of the anime. I grin at Axel, who is standing at the back of the group. He smiles back, but a bit of me is disappointed. Again, I was hoping for something romantic.

"Axel, it's amazing! But it must have cost a fortune, I can't accept this." He laughs and shakes his head. "Roxas, you're worth every penny. And your gift isn't over. Check the pocket."

I give him a quizzical look, but I do. I pull out a small velvet box, and my heart catches in my throat. "Axel," "Just open it." I slowly lift the lid, and my eyes go wide.

"It's a ring."

"A promise ring, actually."

Everybody aww's as I slip on the ring and admire it. On the outside of the silver band is his promise. "I promise to always be by your side. Forever." And it has a date etched into it. 8/13. "That's the day we first talked." Tears prick the back of my eyes and I nod. "Yea."

"Okay, let's give the happy couple some room. To the cake!" They all shuffle out, but not before Zexion and Demyx threaten Axel about even remotely hurting me. They eventually leave us alone, though. I stand up and I walk over to Axel. I pull him into a hug, and I rest my head on his muscular chest.

"You spoil me too much."

"Nah, more like not enough."

I look up, smiling brightly. He wraps his arms around my waist and strokes my cheek. "Roxas, I can't believe that you're here right now."

"Gee, I like to be alive, but"

"No, silly. I can't believe that you, the guy of my dreams, is standing right here, hugging me, and wearing a promise ring, from me."

"And to top it all off, I love you."

He brushes his lips against mine teasingly before he pulls away. "I love you too Sex Kitten." I giggle before pushing my lips against his again with more hunger.

He kisses back hard, making my head tilt back. Our kiss turns into pure lust as he turns me around and presses me flush against the wall. I throw my arms around his neck as I press closer to him, our tongues wrestling. I whimper hotly as I slide my leg around his waist and his hand clenching my ass tightly before trailing up my thigh. I mewl into the kiss and I lift my other leg to wrap around his waist, locking us in position.

I grind into his hips harshly, finding a little 'problem', along with my own. He moans into the kiss as he presses closer to me. I finally pull away, almost suffocating from the kiss. He licks up a trail of saliva that escaped from my mouth before sucking and nipping on my neck.

"Axel," I giggle breathlessly. "we have to stop before somebody catches us." He whines but pulls away from the hicky he made on my neck. "Damn, really?" "Yes, really."

He sighs and lets me down after one last ass grope. I sigh and I grab his hand as I lead him to the kitchen. We round the corner, and I see Sora and Riku an the same position that we were in only moments ago.

"Riku! Sora! That's the good wall!"

I cry as I make a disgusted face as Axel whistles like a wolf. I elbow him in the gut as I death glare Riku while he detaches himself from my brother. I drag Sora into the dark kitchen and I sit him down in a chair next to mine. He just grins at me, and I roll my eyes.

"What am I gonna do with you Sora?"

"Feed me?"

I laugh and I shake my head just as Demyx sets down the cake in front of us. There's a chibi Sora and chibi me on it, dancing. And in the middle of it, is happy birthday Twinsies! written in rainbow colors.

"This is so cool! I almost don't wanna eat it!"

"Oh, I'm not that good, guys!"

Namine blushes and hides behind her long hair. "Nams, are you kidding? This is amazing!" She blushes even more with a small smile while Olette puts in the candles.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROXAS AND KID WHO LOOKS LIKE ROXAS!"

We all turn around, and I crack a grin so wide it almost splits my face.

"Reno! Lea!"

Reno and a tall dark skinned man with lots of ear piercings and a loose black suit walk into the kitchen, followed by Lea, Axel, and Riku. "This is Rude, my partner from Shinra. And Lea, my little brother." Rude nods to everybody, and Lea waves. We all grin at the group.

"It's a good thing this kitchen is huge."

Mutters Zexion. In return, Demyx places a kiss on his head and wraps his arms around his waist. Lea excitedly hands me and Sora a small wrapped gift.

"Oh Lea, you didn't have to buy anything."

"Shut up and take it."

We all laugh as we open them. "Oh, it's beautiful Lea!" Exclaims Sora, who got half a Paopu Fruit necklace. "Here, give it to the one you love most." Lea places the other half in Sora's hand. Sora smiles and walks over to Riku. Riku smiles and bends down enough for Sora to put the necklace around his neck. Riku stands back up, while nobody makes a sound.

"Riku, you're the one I love most." Tears spill down his, and Riku is close to his own. "Thank you Sora, I love you too." Riku bends down again as he pulls Sora into a long, passionate kiss. I smile at the pair, same as everybody else. I open mine, and I let out a small laugh. "Oh my god, I can't believe it."

Lea had gotten him a Shakira CD, with Hips Don't Lie circled. I start to laugh even more as I show Axel. He burst out in laughter, while everybody is confused. I wipe away a small laughing tear.

"When me and Axel left to get ice cream, on the way back we were joking about how his hips are just like Shakira's, and his hips caused the song Hips Don't Lie." Everybody laughs too, while Lea reaches in his pocket and pulls out a small, long black box. "That was just a gag gift. This is the real one."

"Lea! Trying to upstage your older brother?" Axel gasps playfully and grabs my hand with the ring on it. I laugh as Axel raises my hand, showing off my promise ring. "How often do you have to show it off?" Axel just grins and kisses my ring. "Just open it." I do, and I laugh again. "How much does Axel tell you about me?"

It was a silver bracelet with red and blue sea salt ice cream charms. I clip it on quickly, loving it. "Just about everything. He even texted Reno at his work about you being an angel and stuff."

"Lea, I lov- wait, _**WHAT?**_" Every body stops what they're doing and Sora, Demyx, and Zexion have murder/fright in their eyes. I glare harshly at Axel. He takes a step back. "Um, well, uh,"

"YOU."

I take a step towards him, my eyes flashing with anger.

"_TOLD_."

I take another step forward, while the room parts while I back Axel down the hallway.

"_**THEM?**_"

He holds his hands up in a non-threatening gesture. "I-I didn't think it would matter though!" I clench my fists tightly as I keep walking towards him.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT? HAS IT OCCURRED TO YOU THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED ME FIRST?" His face contorts in pain as yell angrily at him. "R-Roxas, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

"That's just it! You NEVER think! Always on impulse with you! Oh hey, I just found out the kid I like is an angel! Let's tell a whole FUCKING _**COMPANY**_ ABOUT IT! Am I an impulse too Axel? You saw a cute kid, and decide to mess with his head?"

My words cut him deeply, and tears prick the back of his, and my, eyes. "No Roxas, of coarse not! You know that I love you! I'm so sorry! I didn't know he was at work, and I don't even think anybody saw it!"

"Roxas, he's right. I didn't even look at it until this morning. Don't yell at Axel. I know he may be simple minded, but it was just a stupid mistake on his part."

I sigh as Reno lays a hand on my shoulder. I really don't know why I lashed out at Axel. Really, I don't. I mean, yea he told Reno, Rude, and Lea, but if he hadn't, I would have eventually. Tears finally spill as I take in all the things I yelled at Axel. I hang my head, wiping away a few tears.

"I'm so sorry Axel. I didn't mean to yell at you, I don't know why I did."

Suddenly a warm embrace envelops me, and I sniffle in his shirt. "It's okay Roxas; you had every right to be mad. I shouldn't have said anything yet." I wrap my arms around him while wiping away more tears on his shirt. "Well, to pay you back, im getting tears on your shirt."

He laughs softly and toys with my spikes. "Oh the horror. Come on, let's get back to your birthday." I nod as I pull away and I let myself be led back into the kitchen. They all had heard the fight, but also the resolve. They smile softly at us as Axel sits in my chair.

"Axel, that's my chair!"

He just smirks and sits me on his lap. I blush crimson, but I look over and I see Sora and Riku in the same position. "Alright, now that the sadness and crap is over, let's get to it!" Reno makes his way back into the kitchen, and Axel lights the candles. "I knew you were always a pyro."

He chuckles and they all sing happy birthday. Me and Sora finally make a wish.

_I wish that my life will be like this, forever. _

I blow out the candle, and suddenly the room goes black. When the lights go back on, Olette, Kairi, Namine, and Hayner disappeared. "What the hell just happened?" Yells Reno.

Demyx and Zexion sigh from their spots and they walk over to us.

"Roxas, Sora. Go outside. It's time."

For some reason, I knew what he was talking about. Me and Sora get up and head for the front door, with protests from Axel and Riku. I open the front door and I step outside, followed by Sora.

"It's time to meet our destinies, Sora."

"I know, Roxas."

"So, you _are_ ready to fight."

We slowly turn around and look up at the roof just as everybody emerges from the house.

"Cloud. Leon."

Fuck.

Suddenly the world goes pitch black.


	13. Gaining memories and parents

Memories swirl around in my mind.

But these memories were the long forgotten ones, the ones that disappeared along with Cloud and Leon. These memories were of a large city, with angels walking around, chatting and shopping.

Living.

Memories of the big church with lots of flowers strewn across the floor, with Cloud and Leon playing tag inside the church with me and Sora, younger angels joining in. Suddenly, sounds of gun fire fill the air while explosions rock the ground.

The younger angels run to their parents and find shelter, while a tall angel woman with long black hair and loving eyes bursts into the room, shouting. She picks up the young Sora and Roxas while they protest with tears streaming angrily. Cloud and Leon kiss them on their foreheads while the woman takes away the twins.

Soldiers burst into the large room, followed by an important looking man. Cloud and Leon make a deal with the large armed group, and they quickly get captured and taken away while the woman had taken the twins up top a large roof. She opens her wings to soar, but an explosion knocks down a large pillar, heading for the children.

But the woman pushes the out of the way, accidentally knocking out Sora, but not Roxas. The woman gets crushed, but accepts her fate. Roxas rushes over to the woman, who has helped raise the kids since they were born from Cloud.

They always called her Mom, and that doesn't change as Tifa dies slowly, with Roxas blood thirsty for revenge.

"Roxas?"

A voice fades in and out, sounding a tad familiar. Somebody lifts my eyelid and shines a light in it.

"Aug, turn that damn thing off." I mumble as both lids flutter open to reveal an old looking man with cold ice blue eyes holding a flashlight.

"Ah, you're finally awake. You were out for a while now."

I sit up slowly and I find that my wings are out, almost numb feeling. I was in a plain while room, like a doctors office. The man had long blonde hair with sharp looking cheek bones and was wearing a long white lab coat with Dr. Vexen pinned on his shirt.

"W-where am I?"

He scribbles down something on a clipboard. "Midgar, Roxas."

"Midgar," That's the town from my memories.

"Then this must be the town of angels, right?"

"Correct. Cloud and Leon brought you here after you and Sora fainted."

"Where's Sora?"

"In the next room, I was about to check on him. You may come, if you'd like."

"Of course, thank you."

I follow him out of the sterile smelling room into the one right next to it. Sora was already awake, just sitting on the hospital bed dressed in his normal clothes. He's mindlessly stroking his wings, thinking hard.

"Hello Sora, good to see you've woken up already." Sora looks up and smiles at us.

"Hi Roxas, Dr. Vexen." Vexen explains where we were again. We just sit in silence, until I hear a jingling as I move my arm. The bracelet, the ring…Shit.

"Where's Axel!" Sora sits straight up and looks around. "Where's Riku?" He toys with his paopu fruit necklace nervously as he jumps down from the bed. What if they got left behind?

"In the waiting room with Cloud and Leon. I told them to stay behind, until you woke up."

We bolt out of the room, down the white wash halls. We hear slight yelling and cursing. We run to the noise, stopping short when we see Reno and Rude chatting, Lea sitting in a chair nervously chewing on his nails, Cloud and Leon try to calm down a pissed Riku and Axel. Other angels walk around, trying to ignore their commotion.

Our footsteps must have interrupted them, because they all stop and face us. Axel and Riku break out into relived faces, same as us. We run to Axel and Riku, and Axel catches me in a flying hug, same as Riku to Sora. I bury my hands in his hair as we slow to a stop, sniffling as he set me down.

We stay like that, in each others embrace, until Cloud clears his voice.

"Roxas, Sora."

His voice shakes a bit, and I pull away from Axel as I switch my attention to Cloud and Leon. "D-Did you receive the memories?" Me and Sora nod, and they smile.

"Our boys, you've gotten so big. Your wings are beautiful." Cloud and Leon pull us into bear hugs, and we hug back too. These are my parents. The ones who raised us. The ones who loved us. The ones who saved us, having to endure the heart break of losing us, to save us. Cloud strokes my hair as Leon does the same to Sora. "

Let's go home."

We nod, and we end up walking to our so called 'home'. I kept my hands locked with Axel's, not letting him go again. As we walk to the place, almost everybody stares at us, whispering excitedly. "What are they whispering about?" Sora asks Cloud and Leon.

"Well, we're the kings of the angel world. And then that makes you two the long lost princes."

Axel, Riku, Reno, Rude, and Lea snicker loudly as me and Sora blush slightly. "A prince? Cool!"

Sora grins widely while we catch up with Cloud and Leon, Reno cracking jokes here and there while Lea teases. Suddenly a large, mansion looking house comes into view.

"We live there?" Cloud and Leon laugh at our awestruck faces.

"Yes, we do." As we near, a golden gate comes into view and it opens after Leon punches in a code. The front yard had a lot of tree's and a large fountain spewing water.

"Anybody up for a race?" Cloud asks suddenly.

"Wait, what?"

Leon and Cloud smirk at us before taking off. We laugh and we chase down our dads. We play tag, hide and seek, climb trees, and well, we end up enjoying a day of play, before the solders invaded. We end up playing around all day, the sun finally setting. I kneel over, panting, everything sweating, too tired to keep my wings up.

"This-pant- was fun." Sora nods from his place on the ground.

"We're glad that we got to spend the day playing, and messing around with you boys again. Just like when you were little, right?" We nod, still tired. They smile at us, and Leon helps Sora up.

"We'll talk about everything tomorrow. Just relax tonight, alright?"

"Sounds awesome." We all go back to the house, Axel trying to carry me because I was tired.

"Please Roxy?" I glare at him as Sora chats with Leon and Cloud.

"No Axel, not in front of my parents. I don't even know if they accept our relationship yet." Axel frowns deeply, but stays quiet until we enter the house and are greeted by two familiar angels.

"Demyx! Zexion!" We give them huge hugs, and Cloud and Leon explain.

"Demyx and Zexion are apart of Organization 13. The Organization specializes in helping families all across Midgar. So Demyx and Zexion were assigned to our family, to watch over you boys until you turned 18."

"Wait, so does that mean that they have to leave now?" We frown sadly, the thought of losing our best friends and guardians.

"Yes and no." Zexion quickly explains.

"Yes, we have to go, but we can always come and visit you when ever." We brighten up at the news, and we give them another hug.

"Alright, see you guys later?" We nod and wave them off.

"We'll show you to around."

The house is huge, and the kitchen is fully stocked. They even prepared rooms for us. Sora and Riku explore Sora's room, while me and Axel explore mine. It's humongous! It has a bench under the window with colorful pillows, a balcony with checkered curtains, a desk with a computer on it, a drum set and-hey! My guitar!-, the bed has a large silky canopy over it, and all my stuff from my old room is already packed away.

My Black Butler bag is sitting by the T.V, the basket of treats is sitting on my bed, my Hetalia poster hanging up, and the carnations and chocolates that Axel had got yesterday are sitting on a chest at the foot of my bed.

"I think I'm in love!" I say as I take in the room.

"Mm." Axel walks over and sits at my desk chair, still frowning.

"Axel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Roxas." He still doesn't look at me, and he just called me _Roxas_. Not Roxy.

"Axel, you just called me Roxas. Something's up." He sighs and looks at me sadly.

"What if your parents don't approve of me? Of us? What will happen then, Roxas? I don't want to lose you." Suddenly tears form in his eyes and they threaten to spill. My heart tightens as I walk over to him. I lean down and I wipe away his tears.

"If they don't approve, they can shove it up their asses. I love you, and nothing is going to change that. Approval or not." He smiles and hugs me.

"I love you too, Sex Kitten. Let's watch some Black Butler, I'm dying to find out if Sebastian-"

"No spoilers!" I pout and I cross my arms. He smirks at me and stands up.

"Keep pouting like that and we'll end up spending our time a whole lot more," He grabs my hips and leans over me with a predator gleam in his eye as he nibbles on my ear.

"close." He whispers huskily in my ear. I push against his chest and I shake my head, ignoring the shiver going down my spine.

"Axel, no. I'm all gross and sweaty from playing outside." He just grins and goes through my dresser drawers and pulls out a clean pair of clothes and tosses them to me.

"Here, we'll take a shower together." I blush dark red, and I look away.

"But you don't have any clean clothes though." As if on cue, a knock at the door interrupts us. I shove the clothes into Axel's arms and I open the door.

"Oh hi Dad."

Leon smiles at me and hands me a pair a folded pants and shirts.

"Here, this should fit Axel. I forgot to give this to you." I take them and I flash Leon a grin.

"Thanks Dad." He pauses, and grins back.

"See you later, Roxas. And remember, if you ever want to talk, my door is always open." I nod.

"I know." With one last hug, he leaves.

"Hm, seems like there's no reason _not_ to take a shower together."

"But-"

Another knock, and I hand Axel the clothes. I open the door to reveal a grinning Sora.

"Hey Roxy! Can we have some brother to brother time?" I glance behind me at Axel's disappointed expression.

"Yea, sure Sora."

He walks in with a pissy looking Riku standing in the hall way. I turn around and I walk over to Axel. I grab his shirt by the front and I pull him to so that I can gain access to his ear.

"After this, how about I take a shower and we hit some of those chocolates?" I lick the shell of his ear as he very softly moans in my ear.

"God Roxas, I love your idea's." He whispers back, and I pull away with a smirk. I give him a quick kiss before kicking him out in the hallway with Riku.

The Uke just kicked the Seme's ass.


	14. A forts a fort of course!

I change into pj's and me and Sora sit on the bed.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He shrugs and grins.

"Well, we finally have what we've always wanted. A family, who accepts us and loves us. And from a small town of people who would probably would pull out the pitch fork and torches if they found out or secret, to a huge city of angels! And loving boyfriends who would do anything for us. Roxas, I kinda think that our lives are perfect." I think it over, and I finally nod.

"I think so Sora." He grins back, and looks around.

"You have a lot of blankets…LET'S MAKE A FORT!"

We giggle as we set to work Reno and Lea come and help us too, and in mo time we pitched a humongous fort that could fit ten people. We all settle inside, laughing and telling stories until a certain red head interrupts us.

"Roxas~! Sora~! Not fair! We wanna join!"

"Yea, come on! Take pity on us! You kicked us out!" Adds in Riku. We laugh and I look at the group.

"Hm, what's the verdict?" Reno, Lea, and Sora smirk.

"On one condition. You have to be our servants." They pout and protest, but they finally agree.

"Okay, our first order is to make us dinner. Chop chop!" Reno claps his hands twice, and Riku and Axel scowl as they leave. We laugh and continue with our fun. They come back with a bowl of macaroni and cheese with hot dog bits in it and tall glasses of steaming hot chocolate with big marshmallows in it.

"Cloud and Leon helped us make the food and drinks. They said that they have business to do, so they'll see us in the morning."

"Okay."

Sora sits in Riku's lap and I sit in between Axel's legs, resting my back against his muscular back. I sigh contently as I sip my coco. This is all too perfect, I swear if I died now, I would have no regrets. But now really, I would miss my family too much, especially Axel.

Speaking of the devil, he pulls a blanket over us and kisses my cheek. He slyly moves his hands to massage my inner thighs, and I hide a husky moan by eating my food quickly. He chuckles in my ear as his hands continue their actions as Riku's scary story goes into full detail. After we finish our food and drinks, my have a raging hard of because of Axel's teasing around my crotch.

And I know he's having a similar problem, because I doubt that he has a pencil in his pants. Riku takes a sleeping Sora back to their own room and Reno and Lea go to wash the dishes, leaving me and Axel.

Alone.

Axel cups my 'problem', and I finally emit a loud groan. He chuckles lowly in my ear before nipping at it.

"Is there a problem Roxy? Specifically in your unneeded pants?" I blush red and I look away, closing my legs. But then I realize Axel's hand is now trapped. He laughs as he tries to pull away his hand.

"Rather anxious are we?"

"Shut up." I glare at the blanket wall harshly, before he cups my chin and wraps an arm around my waist. He turns my head to face his, to force me to gaze into his emerald gems known as eyes.

"Roxas, with all my heart, I want to show you how much I truly love you." I let a small smile slip on my lips.

"You did that just last night Axel." He pouts, and I smirk.

"But, lucky for you, I'm not that sore." Before he even has time to smirk, I connect our lips passionately. He pushes his tongue into my mouth forcefully, ravishing every millimeter available. I moan at his actions only causing him to be more forceful in the kiss. He quickly pins me on the floor, still attacking my mouth.

A small war breaks out between our tongues as we fight for dominance. He wins, and a low growl comes from the back of my throat. He tries to pull away, and I take this chance to switch positions so that I'm straddling his hips.

"I'm a _fierce_ Sex Kitten. Think you can handle it?" I whisper into his ear sexily. He groans and his hands slid up my thighs. I laugh quietly and I drag my tongue down his neck slowly, nipping occasionally. He shudders, and I grin before attaching my lips to where his shoulder meets his neck.

I bite down, causing him to gasp slightly. I quickly lick the spot, kissing it tenderly. I continue applying marks to his neck for a while before I skim my hands over his thighs, stopping mere centimeters away from his crotch before going down again, squeezing lightly.

"Damn it Roxas, stop teasing!" He grinds out between pants. I smirk and I roll my hips on his, causing a moan. "Is that better? Or maybe, this." I palm his erection through his jeans tightly, and he groans loudly.

"Fuck, yes!" He arches into my touch, and I put on an evil smirk.

"Oh shoot, I forgot the chocolate. Be back in a second." He makes an aggravated noise, and to tease him more, I grind down harshly on his lap while I lick the shell of his ear.

"Just to make sure that I'll still have something to take care of when I get back." I say as innocently as I can before heading out of my room, leaving Axel panting on the floor with a bulge in his pants. Looks like I'll be Seme tonight.

I wander down the stairs to the kitchen, but I stop when I see a large painting hanging. It was a picture of Cloud, Leon, and a couple other angels fighting against a large, ugly beast with huge insect looking wings. It looks like it is taking place in the center of Midgar, building ruined, some in piles on the ground while the group fights against the menace.

"That's the Battle of Midgar. It was the start of the Dark Wing Wars."

I jump and I turn around. I relax when I see Leon standing behind me, gazing at the picture too.

"We won, but sadly it was far from over. While you boys were growing up without fathers, we were fighting the government with everything we had. And thanks to our efforts, we are so close to winning. But yet, no matter how close we get, all we need to win is to have the princes of Midgar fight the last battle."

He gives me a pained look before sighing. "Please Roxas, don't hate us. We only want to bring back peace to our world."

I run up and I hug him tightly, much to his surprise.

"I could never hate you and Cloud for giving me and Sora our family back." He hugs back, and we relish this moment. I pull away, but a question still nags me.

"Do you approve of Axel and Riku? Even if they are humans?" He just stares at me, but nods.

"Yes, Roxas. Yes we do approve. They make you boys happy, that's all that matters. But there is a consequence to your love to humans."

"What's that?"

"Roxas, they themselves must turn into angels too."


	15. Chocolate strawberries! Yum!

For some reason, I wasn't that surprised. I knew at some point that if we were going to be together, things would have to change. But I was hoping that I would be human, instead of them being angels.

"Is that the only way to save your-I mean our-world?" He nods grimly.

"I'm sorry Roxas, but it's the only way."

"No no, it's fine. I guess, you'll have to get Axel and Riku on the idea." I give him a minuscule smile.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning Roxy Bear."

I grin and I give him another hug before he leaves and I quickly grab the chocolate syrup. I wander upstairs, the mood lost for me. But I know Axel will quickly change that. I open my door and I wander inside the fort and I see Axel back with the bulge still in his pants. He grins at me, and I give him a faltering smile back. He frowns and sits up.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" I shake my head quickly and I straddle his lap.

"Nothing, we'll talk about it in the morning."

"_First thing_ in the morning Roxas. I know something's on your mind, on I hate seeing that sad look on your face." I smile as he kisses my forehead.

I reach over and I grab one of the strawberries that I had him and Riku bring earlier before giving Axel a sultry look. I trail it along his lips, but when he goes to take a bite, I pull it back and I take a bite myself.

"Sooo juicy Axel. I bet you want some, right?" I grind down my hips on his and he moans loudly and he puts his hands on my waist.

"Or, do you want some of me, Axel?" I whisper huskily in his ear.

"Fuck yes." I laugh before pulling back.

"Want a show?"

He cocks his eye brow at me, but nods. I smirk and I place a soft kiss on his lips before standing up. I swing my hips teasingly to invisible music. I slide my hands down my chest and I slowly tug up my shirt inch by inch. I finally toss it off and I throw it at Axel, who rips it off quickly.

I smirk at his eagerness before I turn around slowly, wiggling my hips more. I unbutton my pants and I slide them down, then I think better of it. I leave them to expose a bit of my boxers and I sigh. I sit on the ground and I lay on my back, posing hopefully sexily.

"Oh, I'm having a bit of trouble with my pants Axel. Would you help me please?"

He quickly crawls over and practically rips off my pants while I work on removing his clothing. I flip positions and I straddle his waist before reaching for the chocolate. I pour some on his chest and I rub a strawberry in the little puddle.

"Mmm, I hope it tastes good Axie." I bring the fruit up to my lips and I take a bite.

"How does it taste?"

"Delicious."

I lap up the left over chocolate and he shudders with a moan as my tongue strays to his nipple.

"Damn it Rox! Fuck me already!"

I roll my hips in his erect member before leaning down to connect our lips in a heated kiss. He arches his hips before his hands reach into my boxers and grab my member harshly before pumping vigorously.

I moan and groan loudly into his mouth before I pull away, a string of saliva lingering for a second. I pour some chocolate on his erection and I coat it in a layer of sweet smelling chocolate. He groans as my hand keeps pumping for a bit longer.

"Axel, I wanna ride you." He only moans and nods at my words with lust in his eyes.

"Hmm, I think chocolate would make a good lube, don't you?"

He smirks at me while coating his fingers in the sticky substance. He teases my entrance and I whimper in need of heat. He finally pushes in, all three fingers at a time. I cry out in pain but he latches his lips to mine in attempt to make it go away. I relax as he coaxes my tongue into his warm mouth while he prepares me.

His fingers brush my prostate and I cry in pleasure. He chuckles before attacking that spot more and I try to hold off the wave of heat in my stomach. I lick his ear down to his collar bone while purring and mewling while one hand makes me see stars, and the other adds pleasure to my groin.

"Mmnnm, Axel, nnnnn , I'm r-ready."

He pulls out his hand and I sit up and I position myself over his large manhood. I slowly lower myself down, wincing a bit. I finally make it all the way down to the hilt, and Axel suddenly says something other than moans and groans.

"R-Roxas, wait. Ahh, fuck you're so tight! I w-want to see all of you while making love. I want all of you." I smile down at him, tears welling up in my eyes.

"God Axel, I love you so much."

I let out my wings slowly, and I make them as a shield around us, as if it could protect us from the world to prevent from an intrusion of this beautiful moment. They've been feeling somewhat crammed anyway. I start to move up and down, slowly at first. Axel rests his hands on my thighs as his lifts his hips, slamming into me.

"Mnn, f-faster Roxas!"

Don't need to tell me twice. I start to bounce up and down rapidly, making us both moan in unison.

"Ahh, Axel~! Oh gods, yes! Harder!" I shout out has he nails my prostate hard.

"Mn, R-roxas!"

He angels himself to hit it even harder and deeper, and not long after we start going at it like animals in heat while the smell of sweat and chocolate fills the air.

"A-Axel, oh fuck yes!" I grind out as I come on his stomach.

"Fuck, Roxas!"

He comes inside of me, the warm liquid filling me. I pull out and I collapse be his side. He grabs a napkin and wipes up the mess before pulling a blanket over us. I snuggle into his side and he wraps his arms around me tightly.

"I love you Roxas. And now that you're mine, I can say that all the time. I love my little Roxy Poxie full of sweet strawberry pocky~!"

He nuzzles my neck while I groan tiredly.

"I swear to god if you call me that in front of Sora… And I'm not full of pocky!"

"Then I'll buy you pocky, make you eat it, and _then_ you'll be full of pocky!"

"Make it chocolate and you have yourself a deal." He laughs and pets my wings.

"Alright, deal."

"I'm glad you came into my life Axel. You've made me the happiest I've ever been."

"How is that? Because I buy you anime?" I laugh as I shake my head.

"No." He cocks an eyebrow at me and I roll my eyes.

"Well maybe. I'm glad you came into my life, because you're like, my other half. There was this void needing to be filled by true love, and you filled it, Axel."

He smiles at me and wipes away tears that seemed to escape my eyes and I wipe away his.

"Roxas, I'm never going to let anything happen to you. You're my one and only, no matter what's gonna happen." That only causes more tears and my heart to swell.

"Axel, you amaze me to no end." I close my eyes and I rest my head on his chest.

"I love you, you silly human." He laughs and kisses my head.

"And I love you, you silly angel."

"I wish this could last forever. All of this, being one big happy family."

Axel hums a response and I decide to go to sleep too.

"Night baby."

"Night Axel."

We fall asleep quickly, but of course, gold can never stay…


	16. Pretty Girl Rock and brusies!

**Hola, it's the author~! As you know, I have NOT been updating this story very often. And I am UBER SORRY FOR THAT! I have been busy with my other stories and what not, but fear nothing~! This is the newest chapter of Angel Wings! The next chapter has some juicy stuff~! READ ON~!**

I yawn loudly and I stretch my wings and arms out, my bracelet jingling in the process.

"Roxas, your wings are so warm~! Stop moving around~!" Axel tugs one of my wings over his body and he curls up under it, wrapping his long limbs around me tightly while sighing.

"Axel, they're _my_ wings."

"I wish I was an angel. Then I could fly and kick some serious ass." My mind drifts back to what Leon said last night. Axel and Riku_ have_ to become angels to save our world…

"You won't have to wait very long." I whisper very faintly, hoping Axel couldn't hear me.

"Why won't I have to wait very long?"

Oops.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Roxas, its morning. You promised me that first thing in the morning you would tell me what bugged you so much last night. Spill." I sigh and we both sit up. I pull my knees to my chest and wrap my wings around myself, creating an enclosed blackness.

"The only way we can be together is if you and Riku turn into angels and help us fight this war. I could never ask you to do that Axel, it's too much."

Axel pries one of my wings open and sits next to me. He wraps an arm around my waist and I re-wrap my wings around us. I lay my head on his chest and he runs his hand through my hair.

"Roxas, look at your left hand." I furrow my brow in confusion.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I look down at my left hand, and the promise ring sparkles back at me. "What does it say?"

I sigh and I close my eyes. I already memorized the gold words. "It says, I promise to always be by your side. Forever." Axel lays his head on mine.

"Exactly. Forever. No matter what it's you and me. So if I need to become an angel and help you fight for your world, so be it. I'll get wings, fight, and come home to my beautiful angel Roxas." I glower at the darkness.

"Axel, I love you, but this is my fight. I'm not letting you get hurt trying to be a hero." He clenches his fists, his voice raising.

"I don't _care_ whose fight it is! I'm not_ trying_ to be a hero Roxas! I could care less about showing off and shit like that! I'm not letting go into this alone, weather I'm an angel or not. It doesn't matter Roxas, I love you, and I'm sticking by your side no matter what!" I scoff softly.

"So you made your mind up. You're becoming an angel because of me." He shakes his head slowly, his voice softening.

"No Roxas. I'm not becoming an angel _because _of you. I'm becoming an angel _for_ you. I would do _anything_ to see your beautiful, soft, shining face again, laughing and grinning. Plus, how bad ass would it be to have wings?"

"Is that why you love me so much? Because I have bad ass wings?" I grin at him and he grins back and messes with my wings.

"Hell yea! Look at these things! One swipe from these babies and bam! You're done!"

We start to laugh and joke about having wings to anime as we get ready for the day. I needed to take a shower, and so did Axel. So, I let the red head have his day and we showered together. Causing another sore ass and a smirking Axel. As we make our way out of the room, I leave my wings out. Being around Axel makes me less self-conscious about them, and when he scratches this one spot, lorsh, I'm in heaven!

"Axel~! That feels so good~!" He scratches harder and I swear I have to keep my leg from shaking.

"Rox, I swear to god I think you're purring." We both look over to Sora as he and Riku leave their room dressed for the day. Sora has his wings out too with a big grin on his face holding Riku's hand.

"I'm not-ah-purring! Axel is scratching this one spot that feels so good when he itches it~!" I'm practically throwing myself in Axel's embrace as he keeps scratching the spot.

"Damn Roxas! I thought you and Axel had enough of that last night!" A cocky Lea comes from behind Riku and Sora with the same toothy grin Axel always has. I blush darkly and I step away from Axel grumbling. Axel pouts at me and then glares at Lea.

"Watch your mouth young man. That's no kind of language." Axel waggles his finger at Lea with a smirk playing at his lips. I snort and I walk past Axel sending him a playful glance.

"Hell Axel, you've said worse." Every body laughs at Axel smirking face.

"So have you." He puts a fist to his chest and coughs twice. He bats his eyes at me while making mimicking pleasure faces.

"Axel, oh fuck yes!" His voice was in a higher octave, sounding actually a lot like mine.

"Harder, Axel, fuck me harder!" Axel moans loudly, sounding a _hell_ of a lot like my voice. I blush darkly while Sora covers his ears.

"Lalalalala I'm not listening!" Riku and Lea are dying of laughter in the middle of the hallway, while my face is absolute _red_.

I spin around and I tackle Axel to the ground. I pin his arms to the ground as I pin his legs. I stare him down with slight anger in my eyes. I'm not one to take humiliation easily. I never known why, but once Sora forced me to sing for a town talent show, I punched his head (Oh he took it like a man, we're both angels, and I was like, 10!) and I slept in my tree for days not talking to him.

And when it comes to things that happen behind closed doors, like, I don't know, like SEX, I personally like to keep it behind closed doors. I lean in close to Axel's face with slight anger, but mostly amusement. It's fun to watch him sweat like this. Axel doesn't even grin, only widens his eyes in slight fear.

This pangs my heart with guilt. I don't enjoy scaring people, especially _not_ my red headed idiotic boyfriend. But I don't back up. I lean in so close that our noses are touching with an icy stare added in.

"I don't like to be humiliated, Axel dearest." I move down to his ear, chuckling hotly into it, not missing the quiet moan.

"Revenge is a blue eyed blonde with wings, Axel."

I kiss the spot under his ear before pulling away and gently, slowly, kissing his pale delectable lips. He immediately kisses back and wraps his arms around me while smirking. Damn perv… He bites my bottom lip, hopeful for entrance.

I decide and let him have his morning kiss and I let Axel's tongue slip in my mouth. At first I let my tongue tangle with his slowly, memorizing the burnt cinnamon taste. Then, I kiss back deeper, my tongue pushing into his mouth hungrily, meshing and tangling with his passionate one. Just as his hands near my ass, I quickly pull away with his whining softly. I sit back on his waist with a smirk while his face flushes.

"Good morning Axel."

I get off of him finally and I turn to the silent blushing group. I grin casually and I start up a conversation with Sora before we walk down the hall while the others just stare after me. Sora grins wickedly at me.

"You're terrible Roxas." I grin back and I shrug.

"I was bored anyway. Needed something to get my nerves in order." Sora groans and slaps his cheeks lightly.

"Fuck, I forgot about my coffee." I shrug and I stretch my wings out, taking up the whole hallway.

"Tough shit, I need some too." Sora laughs and pokes my wings.

"Watch it with those things, you're gonna poke my eye out." I grin and I wrap my wings around my self while petting them.

"But I loorrvvee my wings! They're so pretty!" Sora laughs again.

"Like that one song about being pretty or something by that Kari chick?" I laugh and I swing my hips while walking, dancing.

"My name is Roxas, I'm so very, my oh my it's a little bit scary. Boys wanna merry, Axel's looking at my derri," I look behind me and I flash a wink at a drooling red head as I continue to dance my way down the hall.

"And you can stare but if you touch then ima bury."

I spin around I face the group as I continue to sway my hips and dance to the song as if it was playing. "Pretty as a picture, sweeter than a swisher, mad cuz I'm cuter than the angel that's already with ya."

Everybody just laughs as Axel hungrily eyes me like he wants to eat me. I smirk before continuing.

"I ain't gonna talk about it baby you can see it. But if you wanna see it then I'll be happy to repeat it." I turn back around, cocking my hip while crossing my arms over my forehead.

"My name is Roxas, I'm so very, my oh my it's a little bit scary. Boys wanna merry, Axel's looking at my derri, and you can stare but if you touch then ima bury. Pretty as a picture, sweeter than a swisher, mad cuz I'm cuter than the angel that's already with ya. I can talk about it cuz I know that I'm pretty. If you know it too then Sora sing it with me."

I glance back at Sora and he catches my drift and he joins in on the slightly proactive dancing and singing. "All eyes on me when I walk in, no question that this angel's a ten."

We glance at our gaping boyfriends and lea that's laughing his ass off. We go back to back and we cock our hips and throw one arm across our forehead.

"Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful, don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful." We stand back up and we saunter down the halls.

"My walk my talk, the way I dress. It's not my fault so please don't trip. Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful, don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful."

We round the corner and come to the large set of stairs, and that strange painting again. As my eyes land on it, I immediately stop singing. I walk over to it, like it's pulling me over. I take in the same scene from last night, and I lightly touch the monster. Is this what my life entails? Fighting huge monsters like this, just to live peacefully?

"Are you alright Roxas?" I look over at Sora, who is reaching out to me. I retract my hand from the painting and I nod.

"Yea, I'm fine."

Lie.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast."

He looks at me skeptically before nodding. He takes Riku's hand and wonders down stairs while trying to explain to Lea the concepts of dancing to a girly song. I look back at the picture and I sigh. Was I only created to fight? Was my destiny only to serve as a warrior against some god damned enemy I've never fucking meet? Fucking hell, would somebody just explain this _shit_ to me! I look to my left, and I see an open window at the end of the hall.

I need some air…

"Roxas," I look back over at Axel. He's wearing a small smile. He crushes me in a tight hug. He kisses my hair before resting his head on mine.

"Go. Fly." I look up at Axel startled.

"What?" He grins down at me.

"I can see that you're pissed off right now. At what, I have no idea. I saw that longing look at the window. Go." I smile up at Axel, thinking over his offer. I shake my head no, though.

"I need to talk to Cloud and Leon first, no matter how tempting a fly sounds." Axel swipes the hair out of my eyes and kisses my forehead.

"What ever you need Roxy. But, I wouldn't mind seeing you perform Pretty Girl Rock like that behind closed doors…" Axel winks at me, and I laugh lightly.

"In your dreams Axel."

"And in reality too. Do I need to remind you of our first date? And last night? And this morning?" I blush heavily and I stalk past him down stairs.

"Idiot."

"But I'm the idiot you fell for baby!"

I manage to get to the kitchen without anybody dying to find pancakes sitting on a plate in the middle of the table with Sora, Riku, and Lea cowing down. Yes. I mean cowing. I plop down at the table tiredly and I reach out for a pancake, but I find my hand being slapped by Sora. I glare at him harshly.

"What the fuck was that for?" He glares right back.

"For letting your boy toy mimic your sex noises!" I blush and I continue glaring at Sora.

"So I can't have my damned food?" I reach back out for a pancake, but Sora slaps my and yet again.

"Damn it Sor! What the fuck was _that_ one for?" He glares at me even harder. I can tell what he wants. A fight to let off some nerves. Not a big one, just a small one with minimum cuts, and maybe a broken bone. I could use one too.

"For making me sing that stupid song with you!" I have fire in my eyes as I reach yet again for food. Slap.

"That's it!"

I lunge at Sora, tackling him out of his chair. Riku laughs and shakes his head and continues to eat his pancakes while Lea just stares. Riku knows this is an annual thing to relieve stress. I pin Sora to the cold floor while I wrap my hands around his neck, not hard, just holding them there. Sora smirks up at me while clawing at my hands.

"Aw, little Roxy too weak?"

I growl down at him as he switches positions, with me on the floor. I bang the back of my head on the tile, but I bite back my groan. Sora presses his knee harshly on my leg while his elbow sticks in my stomach. He presses down with his in human strength while grinning even wider.

"You've gotten soft Rox."

He presses harder, my thigh bone stating to bruise, causing the skin to break while his elbow is like a knife. I narrow my eyes at him and I wiggle my arm free. I don't hesitate; I give him a smooth upper cut, making him tumble off of me. He stands up, blood dripping from the cut on his chin and nose. He wipes it off with his hand and finally registers the blood. He grins at me with that stupid grin.

"Not bad Roxy. You still need some training though."

I nod and I try to move, but wince as my skinny jeans rub against my new injury on my thigh. I sigh and I unbutton my pants and I toss them on the counter, leaving me in my boxers. I raise my leg up for inspection. It was a huge bruise, black with the dark red blood running down my leg.

"Damn."

I look up and I see Axel in the doorway. "How long have you been standing there?"

He leans against the doorway. "Ever since you and Sora started fighting over the pancakes. And the part where you got your ass handed to you. And the part where you just shucked off your pants."

He walks over to the sink and wets a wash cloth. "What are you doing?"

He glances over at me before patting the counter space next to the sink. I shrug and I sit there while he rinses the cloth. He walks over to me and gently presses the wet cloth to my leg. I hiss in pain and I glare at him. He murmurs sorry to me and continues to fix up my cuts and bruises. After he's done, he works on Sora. I tilt my head to the side as he cleans up Sora's bloody mouth.

"Hey Axel? How come you're so good at fixing people up like this?" He glances over at me with a smile.

"I wanted to be a doctor. I actually trained a bit before I moved, so I have a lot of knowledge in this."

I take in what he told me. He had dreams. He had his life planned. _Wanted _to be a doctor. He knows that's far from possible, now. It's my entire fault. I fucked up his life. He had god damned _dreams,_ but I had to go and fucking _ruin_ them, all because I fell in love with him. If I never said yes to the _fucking _date, he would have moved on without me, he would have been able to live a _normal_ life and get to have _dreams_.

Fuck not having pants!

I jump off the counter and I run right out of the kitchen, ignoring my name being called. I wipe my eyes and I sniffle loudly while storming through the house. There. I catch sight of an open window and I slow to a walk. I look behind me, and I see no one following.

Good.

I climb up on the ledge, and I jump.

**Woow, chapter done~! I wanted this to be done before Friday, so mission accomplished~! Sorry if there is a lot of angst, I don't mean it to be there. Well, actually I do. But it dosn't last for long... And thatnks to my amazing, faithful reviewers~!**

**dragonmaster567  
>Vampress6<br>blood as soft as silk  
>vocal-len02<br>TamashiiWolf  
>candy3314<br>**

**Thank you all sooo much for taking the time to review~!  
><strong>


	17. Explinations, finally!

**Hello again, how are you all doing on this fine Monday? Me, well I am awesome, thanks for asking~! Anyway, this is the newest installment of Angel Wings~! I _was_ gonna hold you guys off with this until Wednesday, cuz I'm uploading every week, but my amazing faithful reader TamashiiWolf was uber excited about this, so I decided to upload it. Read on, and enjoy~!**

I found that I had jumped from a one story window, so the wind almost didn't catch under my wings in time. I had to run on the ground for a few seconds before I could really take off. When I finally got up and in the air, I realized how much I missed it.

Missed _flying_.

It's been forever since I've flown, I swear. It feels amazing to stretch my wing muscles, being able to get exercise again. I look down and I find myself flying above the backyard. The view is spectacular! All the flowers different colors meshing together, the scent overpowering my nose, the beautiful arches above the cobble stone paths with vines growing on them, it was all breathtaking.

I find a large oak tree stretching to the sky, the trunk worn from the years. I smile at it and I fly over and plop down on a thick branch. I lean my back against the trunk and I gaze off into the sunrise. Wow, I didn't realize that we've woken up so early.

"Good morning Roxy Bear."

I jump and I turn to the new voice. I relax and I let out a sigh.

"Good morning Cloud."

Said father was dressed in strange attire. He was wearing a black turtle neck unzipped a bit with one sleeve totally off wearing black gloves while the other arm had a strange black guard over the shoulder and a long billowy sleeve. The shoulder guard had a silver lion face on it, matching his earring.

He had black straps crossing over his chest, holding up a strange holder that looked like it was meant for swords. He had on black pants with a black skirt type thing covering one leg while he had one black boots. His white wings with blue tips went nicely with his outfit. I decide not to question said attire and I look back over the view.

"Roxas," I look back over at Cloud. "is everything alright? I saw you running out of the kitchen and I followed you out the window." I sigh and I close my eyes while clenching my fists.

"How can I be okay with myself? I messed up Axel's life!"

"How is that?" Cloud's voice was calm and collected. I open my eyes and I sigh.

"He had dreams, Dad. Earlier me and Sora were having a sight scuffle to relieve some nerves, and I got this scrape on my leg." I gesture to my now healing wound.

"Axel helped me fix it up, and I asked him how he was so good at fixing wounds. He said, he wanted to be a doctor."

"And, this is a problem?" I look back over to Cloud with a sad expression.

"Dad, he said _wanted_. He _knows_ that he won't be able to have a normal life. And it's my entire fault…" I bury my face in my hands and I shake my head slowly. Cloud puts his arm around my shoulder and hugs me close.

"Roxas, do you need glasses?" I lift my head and I give him a quizzical look.

"No, why?" He smiles lightly at me.

"Then stop being so blind Roxy Bear. You _know_ he loves you with all his heart and you _know_ he would do _anything_ for you. Remember when you first woke up after receiving your memories? While you were knocked out, we took everybody with us to Midgar Hospital using a portal. We gave them a choice Roxas. They could have either stayed behind and be informed, or come and help with the war and be by your sides. I don't think Axel could get to the portal fast enough."

This made me smile as Cloud chuckles.

"While we were in the hospital, Axel almost decked a nurse when she told him that you need to rest alone. Thank goodness that Riku help him back. He wanted to be there for you Roxas, he was almost dying from not knowing if you were okay or not. If asked, I bet he would say that being a doctor is the last thing on his mind compared to being by your side through this battle."

I smile again, looking up at Cloud.

"Really?" Cloud grins and nods.

"Absolutely. Don't feel like you ruined Axel's life Roxas. In fact, I _know_ you made it better."

I grin at Cloud. "You're an amazing dad. You know that, right?" Cloud grins down at me and ruffles my hair.

"And you're a pretty amazing son. No Sora, but still." I huff and I cross my arms playfully.

"Jerk." Cloud laughs and shakes his head.

"I should be calling you that. When you woke up, I was excited to finally get to hug my baby boys again. When you guys were running to us, I thought that you wanted a hug! But _noooo_, you run straight into your _boyfriend's_ arms, _not_ your long lost fathers!"

But by the look on Cloud face I could tell he wasn't even angry. I snicker and I shrug. "Hey, he was my first everything."

Cloud perks an eye brow to this. "Your first, _everything_? Would you like to elaborate Roxas?"

I blush a healthy red and I look down. "So how 'bout this view, huh?" Cloud laughs and slings his arm around my shoulders.

"Remember? You, me, Sora, and Leon planted these flowers."

"Oh yea, I think I remember now. I can't believe that they're still alive. How?"

Cloud grins down at the many roses, carnations, cherry blossoms, all different types of flowers.

"Marluxia's helped. He has a wicked green thumb."

"Wait, Marluxia? I thought he was human?" Cloud shakes his head.

"No, he's a good friend of ours and he agreed to look after you and Sora while we were in the governments hands."

"Oh. Is anybody else in Twilight Town an angel too?" Cloud sighs and laughs.

"Roxy Bear, if I told you then I would have to kill you." I give him a worried look while scooting away, making him laugh even more.

"Lighten up, I was kidding! Anyway Roxas, I know that you're just _dying_ to find out some answers. Right?" I nod quickly. Finally we're getting somewhere! He smiles softly at me.

"Ask away." I nod and I think over my questions.

"Okay um, why me and Sora?" Cloud rolls his eyes.

"We've been over this. You are the princes of Midgar. Only _you_ can defeat the final enemy. You have the most power out of all the angels, almost as much as us. And me and Leon, it's our time to step down." I nod and I sigh.

"I get that much. So, what's our enemy?" Cloud frowns.

"That will all be explained in your training." I cock my eye brow, getting excited.

"Wait, so we're gonna train? Like, punch, kick, learn new fighting moves, and unlock more powers?" Cloud smirks and nods. I pump my fist excitedly.

"Yes! Win, I am so there!" Cloud laughs and pats my head.

"Soon Roxas." I grin at the flowers before another question peaks my interest.

"Where's Reno and Rude?" Cloud smiles.

"They're working with Shinra. They'll help you all train. That's part of their jobs. To train angels. The other half is to ward off any enemies."

"Wait, so are they angels too?"

Cloud nods. I mentally smack myself. That's why Lea wasn't freaking out about me and Sora being angels. That might be why Axel is so, accepting of me.

"Okay, but what about Lea? Where does he stand in all this?" Cloud's happy look changes to sad.

"Well, he has to go home. We'll implant memories in his head of only up to you and Axel's date. For all he will know is that you left and he was talking to Isa." I nod with a smile.

"At least he'll get a chance at his dreams. And, how did you know me and Axel had a date?" Cloud blushes and look away.

"Well, we have this power to see anywhere at anytime. So, we spied on you guys." I blush hard and I clench my fists.

"How much did you spy?" Cloud looks down ashamed.

"Up until you started, _heavily_ kissing in the movies." I blush even harder and I sock Cloud in the arm.

"DAD!" He almost falls off the branch and he chuckles while rubbing his arm.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were safe with a human. And I already know that you are. So no more punching!" I glare at him and cross my arms. He laughs and ruffles my hair.

"So, what now?" Cloud sighs heavily.

"First is the matter of changing Axel and Riku." I slump my shoulders and I laugh nervously.

"Right. Um, is that even, possible?" Cloud nods.

"Very. It's a procedure that's been used multiple times. To change humans to angels, we use it for humans that found out our secret and want to join our race, sworn in secrecy. Actually, it's Vexen who does the operation." My blood runs cold at this.

"O-Operation?"

With needles and scalpels, and, blood? With a chance of no survival?

"Okay, maybe operation wasn't the best use of words. It's not even that! We just put Axel and Riku into their own separate pods and we put some angel DNA in it so it will mix with the human DNA, causing the result of an angel." I nod weakly at this.

"O-Okay. I guess that's better." Cloud grins and stretches his back, causing a popping noise.

"Alright, then we better get going. We have an appointment with Vexen soon." Me and Cloud stand on the branch and I stretch out.

"Race ya."

"Wait, what?"

Cloud smirks at me before jumping off the branch and flying fast towards the front yard, enjoying the air. I laugh and I crouch.

"Oh, it's _on _Cloudy." Cloud looks back at me and laughs.

"Come and catch me Roxy bear."

I laugh and I fly after him. I chase him around the gigantic back yard until he flies over the house to the front yard. I follow, but then I look down. I smile to myself and I land on the roof, taking over the sight. I could see on forever. The whole city, I could see it all. The people milling about, the people flying the skies…

"I'm home…"

**Tada~! Well? Like it? Love? Hate it? Never read anything as awesome as this? Review and tell me please, it makes writing faster, so more story for you~! And check out my profile, I have a special challenge on there for you guys to do~! (If you wanna!) **


	18. Goodbye, Lea

**Heyz, I am here again~! And sad news, if you've read my story How to enjoy a camping trip and gotten to the last chapter, you will see that it says I am going to be gone for a week, starting today. Wel, change of plans. It's now gonna be TWO WHOLE WEEKS that I'm gone! Sad face, so this is the last update for TWO WHOLE FRIGGEN WEEKS~! Please Read and review so I'll have LOTS of inspiration when I get back~! **

I look back up to see Cloud smiling at me from the sky, motioning for me to come join him. I nod back and I run hard, right off the roof. I beat my wings fast, catching the wind ad soaring high. At least Axel will be able to understand what it's like to fly. Share the same passion for it like I do.

I chase Cloud, getting close. He turns to face me, still flying. He smirks at me for a second before suddenly dropping out of the sky. My eyes go wide as I stop, looking down for Cloud.

"You're it!"

I get hugged from behind, surprising me. "Oh hell, Cloud! You scared me! I thought you fell for a minute there!"

I turn around and Cloud cocks his eye brow at me while crossing his arms. "Are you saying I'm too old to hold me self up these days? As angels, our bodies are very light."

I shake my head quickly. "No, I'm not saying that I was just-" Cloud interrupts me with his laughter.

"It's okay Roxy Bear, I was messing with you. Besides, 130 isn't old." I gawk at him as he says this.

"You're, 130 years old?" Cloud laughs and shakes his head.

"Roxas, angels stop aging at certain points in their lives. Most angels stop aging around when they're in their twenties or thirties."

"So, you've been alive for 130 years?" Cloud nods proudly.

"Leon's 140."

"HEY!"

We look down and see Leon, Sora, Riku, Axel, and Lea all standing in front of the front door, looking up at us. Leon lets his wings out and he crosses his arms. "Stop telling my son lies!" Cloud laughs and shakes his head. "Fine, you're right."

He turns back to me. "He's 1_50_." Leon huffs and crouches low.

"Start flapping, Cloud, 'cuz your ass is mine."

Leon moves his large dark brown wings once, shooting from the ground. Cloud pales and turns back to me.

"You're on your own Roxas." He salutes me before flying past.

"What?"

I turn back to have Leon fly past me, laughing. My family is bat shit crazy… I look back over to the front door to see Sora, Riku, Axel, and Lea watching me just, hover. What the hell am I supposed to do now? Well, I guess I still have to talk to them about me randomly running out of the kitchen.

With no pants.

Speaking of which, I should really put some on, this air is a bit cold. I look down at my legs, shivering a bit. Might try my own little trick. I fly over to a tree, landing gracefully on a sturdy branch. I was buried in the tree, out of sight. I lightly touch the tree truck, crouching, starring at all their confused faces. I smirk, getting my wings ready as they all look around for me. In one quick motion, I flew out of the tree and straight for the group, my wings slicked back for more speed.

**_"AXIE~!"_**

Said boyfriend looks up, right before I plow into him. He wraps his arms around my waist and I bury my face in his chest laughing as we tumble to the ground. I finally come to my senses and I prop my elbows on his chest hand put my face in my hands while looking down at him, grinning. He lifts his head and smiles back at me.

"Hey there." He laughs and rests his forehead on mine.

"Hey yourself. Decided to drop by?" I grin and I nod.

"Yep. You can never say away from me for too long. I'm like a puppy; I'll always be back no matter what." He laughs and shakes his head.

"You're pretty well trained for a puppy." I narrow my eyes at him threateningly.

"And I bite like one too." He smirks back at me.

"Yea, I know. Remember last night?" I blush and I scowl at him.

"Anyway, I wanted to say sorry for bolting out of there. When you where talking about your dreams, you said _wanted_ to be a doctor. And, I was thinking that I ruined your life by dragging you into this mess, but then with some reasoning," I glance up at the sky to see Cloud and Leon kissing passionately. "I was able to see that your dream of being a doctor isn't worth losing me. Am I right, or am I completely off?"

Lea, Riku, and Sora aww loudly, but I block them out. All that matters to me right now is Axel. Said love of mine grins brightly, the brightest I've seen, and his eyes filled with happiness, love, caring, and all those sappy emotions.

"Roxas, you've never been so right. I don't care about my doctor dream. All that matters is that I have you." More aww's and cooing.

"Besides, I've got a _new_ dream that I can't _wait_ to come true."

"What is it?" He smirks at me and places a kiss on my nose.

"Not telling. Now go get some pants on before you're innocence is taken." I blush and I get up from his warm body.

"It was already taken by someone." He gets up too and grins at me.

"Oh really? By who?" I hum as I walk back into the house.

"A sex on legs red head with stunning green eyes and _sexy_ tattoo's on his face who is _amazing_ in bed and calls me his Sex Kitten and cooks me my favorite food for me and loves me to no end and would become an angel for me."

Axel chuckles and follows me inside, the others getting the hint and stay behind, wink at us and giving cat calls. I hold my hands behind my back as I walk into the house, listing off traits.

"He must be an amazing guy. I would say he's the luckiest man in the world. I know his heart is stolen though." I look back at him with a grin.

"And who might this person be?" Axel grins and walks beside me.

"A hot blonde with _gorgeous_ blue eyes that put the ocean and sky to shame, who has plump, soft, _kissable_ lips, and who I call Roxy and who's wings are the most stunning, beautiful, graceful things I've ever seen, other than the owner of course. And most of all, I would do _anything_ for them and who I love so much it's unbelievable that he even gave an ass like me a chance."

I blush as we walk up the stairs. I stop and I turn to Axel, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I think I may know him. Is he any chance, me?" I cock my head to the side and Axel grins down at me. Axel places his hands on my waist and presses closer.

"And is this sexy red head you speak _so_ fondly of by any luck, _me_?" He leans down and rests his forehead on mine. I smile up at him, moving closer.

"Nope. It's Reno."

Axel's eyes widen and he pulls back quickly. "WHAT?"

I laugh and I shake my head, pulling him back. "I was kidding! It's _you_, dummy." Axel sighs and goes back to resting his forehead on mine.

"Well good. And you, my dear, are the one who stole my heart." I smile up at him as I lean into him, our lips almost touching, our breath mingling.

"I love you."

He smiles, his true, wonderful smile.

"I love you too, Roxas."

I slide my eyes half closed, gazing up at him. "Axel,"

His eyes start to close as he looks down at me. "Roxas."

When his lips finally press against mine, I feel the fireworks start up again. The fireworks that make me want to keep kissing Axel and never stop, hating when breathing gets in the way. I feel a slight nip to my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. I let Axel's tongue in, enjoying the left over taste of pancakes and orange juice.

I let him roam my mouth, as if memorizing the taste, occasionally playing with my tongue. I moan as I press myself closer, pulling his head closer while titling mine as he keeps one hand on my hip, the other bunching in my hair. He starts sucking on my tongue, something he _knows_ I love.

I moan a bit louder as he continues his assault with more vigor, pressing me against the railing, his hand sliding down, mere inches away from my-

"Keep your lips off my son for a minute, we're gonna be late."

We jump at the sudden voice and pull apart quickly. Cloud smacks Leon on the arm with a hint of a smirk. "Leon, they were sharing a beautiful moment together!" Leon looks down at Cloud and frowns.

"I'm a father again Cloud, and you know that I'm the over protective type. Especially when it comes to Mr. Let's take a shower together over there playing tonsil hockey and groping spree with my son." Axel blushes and looks away and I send Leon a knowing look.

"You were spying on us yesterday when we first got here didn't you?" Leon's eyes widen and he frowns down at Cloud.

"You told him that we can do that?" Cloud smirks up at him.

"Yes I did." He turns back to me. "And don't worry Axel. Leon may be a grumpy ass to you and Riku, but he's only being protective. He's really a big teddy bear at heart. Aren't you Leon?"

Leon in return sends Cloud a disbelieving look.

Cloud just laughs.

"Are they still outside?" Cloud nods with a suddenly sad look.

"They're saying good bye to Lea. Come, I know you want to give some parting words before we send him back." I nod sadly. I grab Axel's hand and we walk down the steps, following Cloud and Leon outside. I find Sora smothering Lea in a hug, crying into his hair.

"I'M GONNA MISS YOU LEA EVEN IF I BARLEY GOT TO KNOW YOU!"

Lea's response was muffled by Sora's shirt. Riku finally pries Sora off the poor kid, who takes a sharp intake of breath. "Nice hugging there Sora. I'll miss you too." I smile as I walk over to Lea.

"Hey there."

He looks up at me and grins. "I'm glad I met you Roxas. You're about the only person who can whip my bro into shape. Plus, you make him happy, and that's the big thing. Take care of him while I'm gone, ok?" I grin and I nod.

"I promise Lea."

I grab him into a tight hug, smiling into his hair.

"Alright, give my brother back." I let go of Lea as Axel steps forward.

"Lea, I want you to know that you're the best little brother I could ever have. _Nobody_ could ever take your place. Be safe, and always remember, my room is off limits." Lea laughs as they fist bump.

"I got it memorized." Axel grins and ruffles his hair.

"That's my Lea."

"Ready to go?" Lea looks up at Leon and nods.

"Yea. I'm ready."

Leon nods back and stands in front of Lea. He closes his eyes and places his feet apart, holding his hands pressed together. A white circle appears under Lea, the light from it going up and around him and the wind circling him while Leon keeps muttering some type of spell. Lea waves at us happily, grinning. We all wave back, watching as the white light consumes him. Suddenly, it all vanishes, leaving the leaves to settle back to the ground as the wind dies.

"I miss him already."

"He's a good kid, he'll be okay."

"Can't wait until I see him again!"

"Can somebody _please_ bring me my pants?"

After regaining my pants, we finally ended up back in the hospital. After we checked in, Vexen lead us down to a huge white room filled with strange white pods, all empty. Vexen walks over to a set of them in the middle of the room and presses in a key code. They open with a click.

"The time has come, Axel, Riku, for you to join our race of angels."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, 'cuz it's the last one for TWO WHOLE WEEKS! When I get back, I'm going to be on a yaoi low, but reviews and alerts make it better~! Have fun without my amazing writing! (Jk, I'm not that conceded~!)**


	19. Sappy fuckin mush ball

**HEYYYYYYYYYYY~! I IS BACK~! WITH PURPLE HAIR~! Yes, my vacation is over and here is another chaphter of Angel Wings~! Sorry for the shortness, more in the next one! I couldn't really think of much for this one, plus i'm finding really hard times to be alone to type...**

Axel and Riku heave a large, nervous sounding sigh while Vexen puts down his clip bored. "Alright, remove your shirts."

Riku cocks his eye brow at Vexen. "Um, what?" Vexen frowns at them.

"Remove your shirts or else I'll have Leon do it with permission to rip your nipples off." Leon smirks and crackles his knuckles while Cloud face palms. Riku pales and nods, stepping towards Sora. "Y-Yea okay! Shirt off!" I snort with laughter as Sora rolls his eyes.

"My hero." While Riku nervously takes off his shirt, Axel just smirks. "If I'm taking off my shirt, then might as well make it a free show."

Oh. No.

Axel, I swear to GOD if you- too late.

He's stripping…

He strips his shirt in record time, swaying his hips around to invisible music. He saunters over to me with a shit eating grin, still swaying those hips of his. As he nears, he puts his shirt around my neck, tilting my head up. He leans down and starts to lick and nibble on my ear, starting to even _grind_ _his hips_ into mine. I blush heavily, holding back my pleasure noises because _fuck_ I'm loving this…

I glance over to see Cloud blushing hard and hiding behind his wings, while Leon is glaring at us, Sora and Riku are playing peek-a-boo with Sora's wings, and Vexen is tapping his foot impatiently. "Axel…" I quietly moan out as he adds in another hard grind. He smirks against my ear, breathing hotly into it.

"Enjoying yourself Roxas?" I shake my head, trying to clear it. "K-Knock it off and get in the damn pod already…" He chuckles and finally pulls away, adding in a quick kiss.

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll go and get some bad ass wings." He hands me his hoodie, and I slide it on right away after smelling his scent embedded into it. Cloud clears his throat after we pull away and walks up to Vexen. "So, are they ready? We have to start training soon…"

Vexen waves him away annoyed. "Yes, if they would just get in the damned pods already they'll get their 'bad ass' wings." Cloud nods and Riku and Axel step into the machines. But suddenly, I get a bold, crazy idea.

I run into Axel's pod, falling flush against him as I stand on my tippy toes and pull his head down onto my lips. I expertly slip my tongue into his mouth, roaming and moaning at the taste of him. His tongue returns the favor, more animalistic ravishing my mouth while pulling me closer. I tilt my head and kiss him harder, my heart pounding and lungs aching, but I block it all out as I keep kissing him. I moan even louder and I melt into the kiss, my nether regions begging for some action. Whoa, when did he learn _that_ trick with his tongue?

"Alright, kissy time over! Get your lips off my son…" I fell a poking in my wing and I let my eyes flutter open, seeing Axel's eyes half lidden with lust. He retracts his tongue reluctantly, but he gives my lips an extra lick for good measure.

"Where did _that_ come from?" I blush heavily. "You kiss with your eyes open?" Axel smirks and goes in for another kiss, but the poking gets harder with more treats. I sigh and as he rests his forehead on mine. "In case something happens, I wanted to kiss you one last time…"

Axel smiles sadly at me. "Nothing is going to happen, Roxas. I'm sure this is a safe procedure…" I hear a snort come from behind me. "I know…" I avert my eyes down at his boots.

"Hey," He cups my chin and forces me to look at him. "I love you Roxy…" I smile up at him, my heart swelling. I don't care how many times he says it; it makes me fall back in love with him all over… Fuck! Im a mush ball! "Enough with the sappiness please! I wanna see Riku in a pair of sexy new wings."

I almost choke on my spit and I look behind me to see a blushing Sora. "J-Just hurry up Rox." I roll my eyes and I give Axel one last kiss before leaving the pod. Vexen rolls his eyes and walks over to us.

"Before I forget, I need a feather from each of you." Vexen's hands roan each of our wings, suddenly plucking a feather from the bunch. We yelp in unison, glaring back at his smirk. Cloud smacks him upside the head with his wing.

"Don't hurt my babies!" Vexen glowers at Cloud before placing my gold feather in a slot in the machine under the key pad in Axel's pod, and doing the same with Sora's to Riku's. "There. All set." He closes the pods with a click, locking them before entering a final code.

Suddenly bright white light fills the room as the pods start making a bunch of techno noises, blinding my senses. But after a second it all fades away, revealing that Axel and Riku are peacefully asleep while the machine keeps making noises. We turn to faces our dads.

"So, what now?"

Leon and Cloud pull up some chairs and place them in front of the pods. "Well, we could talk about what we missed during your lives." We grin at them as we sit across from them.

"Sounds like a perfect idea. Where should we start?" Cloud and Leon smile at us.

"Day one."


	20. No It's impossible!

**Woow, another chapter of Angel Wings is up! And this chapter is not for the faint of stomach, so please do not read if you can't handle stuff like that. I felt like my story is going reallly slow, and it's getting dull cuz I'm feeling like it's boring my readers, so this one is more dramatic! Warning: Blood. Lot's of blood. And sad images. Do not read if one can't handle stuff like that.**

We shared everything we could remember with them.

All the funny stories, all the sad stories, the stupid things Hayner did, the sisterly way that the girls took care of us, the time when Sora learned how to ride a bike -with Riku's help. I was too impatient with him- and after much begging, Sora finally spilled his tragic tale of how he and Riku went in circles around each other not confessing their love for each other and staying best friends.

Until, Riku's hormones got the better of him while Sora was bending down to plug in Riku's PS3. Riku had a wandering hand, a confused blushing brother, and feeling finally spilled. Now, it was on to my story of how I finally let that idiotic, horny, sex on legs boyfriend of mine into my life.

"Pleaseee Roxy Bear? It won't hurt to tell us! We just want to be closer to our sons! The sons that _didn't_ hug us when we first saw you again after, oh, I think about, _13 years_?" I roll my eyes and I cross my arms. "Not fair. No guilt trips."

Cloud smirks and leans forward. "Spill. I wanna hear how my baby learned to finally trust somebody other than his family and friends enough to let them be able to get the privilege to even hug you without broken arms."

Yea, Cloud and Leon learned about my…violent streak... towards people I don't trust. I sigh and I bring up my memories of when I first met the annoying red head.

"When I first met him, he knocked me on my ass. I already didn't like him from there. So I was cold towards him, but yet he always seemed to want to pester me. He even started calling me _Roxy_. He gave me half his sandwich during lunch. It was a nice gesture," Cloud awes.

"and from there I lessened my glares, just a tad. I still thought he was a dick. And I swear he was the pervert in the locker room during gym class. After school that day, me and our friends went down to a place where we like to skate and hang out. Apparently Hayner invited Kairi and Namine, so Axel _had_ to come too. I admit, I was a _little_ happy. A very, very small part of me was."

"Anyway, he showed off some tricks, I sang a little, and he came with me to get some ice cream. We talked a bit, joked around a little, and I started thinking I _may_ have been to harsh on him. But then, he trashed all that by kissing my cheek at the end of the day. I was shocked. Mostly, because I found myself liking the way his lips felt on my skin." I earned a glare from Leon and some snickering form Sora.

"I rushed home and I sat on my favorite tree contemplating what I was feeling. And after I woke up from a, nightmare…" Let's…just go with that. Yes. I had a _nightmare_ that night… "I went to school and met Lea. He helped sway my opinion of Axel, so I have a slight debt to him. I visited Demyx during music class and I ended up singing Monster."

Something strange flickered though Cloud and Leon's eyes. "How does it go Roxas?" Leon's voice was urgent, demanding. "U-um, I can sing it if you want." Leon nods quickly. "Please."

But Cloud puts his hand over Leon's, stopping his hard stare. "Leon. Let Roxas finish his story. He'll sing right after." I glance at Sora who shrugs in return. "Um, yea I can sing it later." Leon stays silent but clenches the seat so hard we can hear the thing creaking, like the metal arm rests are about to snap off.

"I started cry when I was singing, unaware that I was. Axel tried to comfort me, but I snapped at him harshly clamming I didn't belong to anyone. After school was said and done, Marluxia called and said he couldn't drive me to work. So Axel volunteered. I thought that was nice of him, especially when he stayed with me during my shift instead of coming back when my work was over."

"We played a game where we learned new things about each other, and that's when Axel made it really obvious that he liked me. He drove me home, and I realized that I should take a chance and trust Axel with our secret. I-I"

I stop.

Images of Sora's pale bruised body, his dimming wings, that vile man hiding under a strange black coat, his cold, ruthless eyes tearing though my soul, his icy words burning into my brain… I couldn't help Sora that night. It's _my_ fault he got hurt. I couldn't even _stop_ that _monster_! Everything about him, I can't get him out of my head! I screw my eyes shut as I flail my wings, standing in a blind rage.

"No! _Stop!_" I can feel him around me, suffocating me. "_Get away from me_!"

He's here, right in front of me.

It's dark, the only thing here is him, standing over Sora's battered, bloody body while sending me that chilling smile.

_"STOP IT! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" _

He could have _killed_ Sora if he wanted too. He could have killed _me! _ _"NO!"_ I scream at the top of my lungs. _"NOT MY BROTHER!_"

His ugly eyes gleam as more bodies appears over Sora's. These bodies was beaten in every inch of their body, blood splattered and permanently embedded in their hair. No. He got my friends, too! Namine's beautiful white dress is now torn and battered, stained with red blood while Kairi's strawberry hair is now the color of dark crimson; Olette's happy face is now pale, almost white along with Pence's body. Marlxuia's once pink hair is matted down with crusty, thick blood, and his flamboyant smile is covered in red while his body is twisted, his skin white as snow, bones at awkward angles...

Hayner… oh god… Demyx and Zexion… no… they're the worst out of them all... I… I can't even… Suddenly Cloud and Leon appear right on top of them, their wings ripped, dripping with blood while needles and cords hang limply out of their skin. I feel bile rise up my throat, burning like poison.

I scream.

I scream to try and get the images to go away, I scream trying to bring their body's back, I scream so my pain can be heard, I scream until my voice is raw, but I don't care. I try and close my eyes, but I feel like they're sealed open. The man tilts his head to the side with a smile, like he's wondering why I'm so upset.

_"NO! BRING THEM BACK! THEY'RE ALL I HAVE!"_

The man blinks at me. The image changes again. This time, a large royal looking chair is placed at the top of the bodies, stained with blood.

And on that chair is…

me.

I have my legs crossed and my head on my chin with an amused expression. On my head sat a dull gold crown with blood splattered on it. My wings were bathed in crimson, the thick liquid dripping on the floor. The man is standing next to the other Roxas with the same expression.

Suddenly Axel appears in front of the bodies and throne, on his knees. He looks as if he's begging to me about something. He gestures to the bodies, then himself. Other Roxas throws his head back and laughs, and with a flick of his wrist, a light comes from his finger, and like a whip slices right though Axel's body like it's nothing.

_**"NO!" **_

Axel coughs up a large amount of blood before finally falling forward and adding to the pile of bodies.

**"**_**YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? YOU LOVE HIM! YOU LOVE THEM ALL!"**_

The Roxas scowls at me then whispers to the man. The man nods. "Why Roxas, isn't this what you've always wanted? You've always been so cold towards everyone." His words are even more chilling than last time. "No! I never want this!"

The man continues. "Don't deny it. Deep down you have great power, and with it, you have the great desire to _kill_ everyone that stands in your way of that power. This is what you want Roxas. You want to rule over all those pitiful humans, those dreadful angels,"

"_NO! _I could_ NEVER-_"

"You're _weak_. Once you realize your _true_ powers, the urge will surface. It will be so immense that you _have_ to give in. And when you do, nothing will stand in your way. You'll be _king,_ Roxas."

I start shaking with anger, fear, hatred, for so many reasons. My stomach feels like it's empty, my throat is on fire, my head feels like it's about to be split open, and my heart feels like it's gone.

I feel like an empty shell.

This can't be real.

"I WILL _NEVER_ DO THIS! YOU'RE A _MONSTER_!"

The Other Roxas sighs in annoyance and whispers to the man. The man grins like a demon. "Who's the monster here, Roxas? Look in the mirror. You'll see the _true_ monster."

With a cold smirk, the other Roxas flicks his wrist, the gold light coming straight towards me, a blood curdling scream tearing out of my throat…

It's all over.

Axel, please... save me...

**See? What did I tell ya? And don't worry, the story is FAR from over. If I let it end like this, what kind of author would I be? You see, I'm simply one hell of a writer. (Stole that from Black Butler :D) **


	21. Return of the gaurdians

**Heyz~! I am UBER happy~! You wanna know whyyy? CUZ of alllll the _attention _Angel Wings has gotten since the last chapter! OMGZ I got a bunch of reviews, I bunch of favs, o bunch of follows, OZMGMG fangirling~! Okay, enough of this~! CONTINUE READING~! **

As the golden light whip presses against my throat everything just, disappears.

First there was a blinding light, then, nothing. Just, darkness.

No Other Roxas, no murderous man, no pile of bodies, no blood, no nothing. But the images are there. Lodged in my head, never going to be forgotten. The pain is still there. My heart is heavy, like a weight pulling me down, the burning in my throat from screaming and vomiting, then screaming even more, never stopping until the _nightmare_ went away.

No.

That was no nightmare. I don't know _what_ that was, but I'll be _damned_ if I go around saying it was a pitiful thing that people label a measly _nightmare_. _That_, was my _own_ taste of pure and utter _hell_. I finally realize I can open my eyes.

I wrench them open, finding myself standing right in front of the chair I was just sitting in. I start breathing heavily, all the emotions lingering, weighing my whole body down. I look up and see Cloud, Leon, and Sora huddled around me with worried and pained looks.

The images flash in my eyes, showing me what I'm capable of doing. I-It's too much… My legs give out, and with out any protest, I fall crumpled to the ground. "ROXAS!" They all scream as I limply fall to the ground.

I-I want Zexion! I want Demyx! I need them… I need them to tell me it's going to be alright…. I need them to save me from my future….I need them to save me and Sora…

"D-D-Dem….."

I crawl forward, bile rising in my throat as I try to speak, my lungs and windpipe on fire.

"Z-Z-Zex….I-I n-n-need….y-you…."

I crawl forward more, aching all over. They all rush to my side, calling my name. But it's all muffled to me. The only thing I can hear now is the blood pounding in my head and my blood curdling screams that are still echoing throughout my head. I look over and I see Cloud and Leon's worried faces, and their faces only make me cringe before I let out a chocked sob. Cloud puts his hand on my back and I flinch before shying away towards Sora.

"Roxas…" Cloud reaches out to me again, but this time I use what strength I have left and use my wings to try and gain distance from Cloud, making me tumble into Sora's lap.

"I-I want D-Demyx. I want Z-Z-Zexion."

I feel Sora pull me into his lap and tighten his grin around me tightly before stroking my hair. I start shaking, the images and that man's words never leaving my head. Am _I_ the monster? Is that what I'm really capable of? Is my future one of murder and blood shed? Though the haze I see Sora wiping away fresh tears as he looks at Cloud and Leon.

"P-Please, you have to get Zexion and Demyx here." I glance over at Cloud and Leon. Cloud's crying, while Leon is frozen in place where I pushed them away when they came near me. Cloud shakes his head slightly.

"I-I can't, they're-"

**"DAMN IT!"**

Even in my weak state, I flinch at Sora's sudden out burst. Sora _never_ yells. _Ever_. Ignoring Cloud and Leon's shocked faces, Sora continues.

"You've been gone for 13 years, and you show up again expecting us to have open arms to complete _strangers _who are stating that you're our _fathers_? You missed out on EVERYTHING on our lives. The only people that were _there_ for us as a parental figure were DEMYX AND ZEXION! You want to know the reason we didn't 'run to you' when we first woke up? It's because when we got knocked out, we were more afraid that we would wake up to find out that Riku and Axel were _left behind_, or that something had _happened_ to them.

And I don't know about Roxas, but when I woke up and saw Riku having a screaming match about if I'm _safe_ or not, I was so fucking _relived_ that _he_ was okay, and that he was here with us in this damned PLACE, that I don't know if I even want to BE HERE! _That's_ why I ran to him. And I'm sure Roxas's reason is the _exact_ same. If you want us to start accepting you in our lives, then we need you two to start acting like a pair FUCKING FATHERS, and HELP US by doing this for us! Get. Demyx. And. Zexion."

Whoa….

I didn't realize Sora felt that way…

I agree, though. Every single word…

Cloud and Leon's faces stay shocked. Leon calmly stands up and walks toward a stunned Vexen who is checking on Axel and Riku's progress. "Vexen. Give me your phone." Despite Leon's calm look, his voice cracks slightly.

Vexen slowly pulls out his phone and hands it to Leon. Leon glances at us and presses a single button. H brings the phone to his ear as his body starts to slightly quiver.

"I need Demyx and Zexion. _Now_." Leon's voice is cold and harsh, and his last word is filled with venom. He just a muffled response. "Send them to Midgar Hospital." A short response making Leon nod.

"Thank you." He snaps the phone shut and crushes it in his hand, the pieces clattering to the phone. Vexen doesn't even protest as Leon drops the rest on the ground.

"I'll be back."

He calmly turns back and walks towards us. As he passes me and Sora, he gives us an unreadable look before continuing on to Cloud. "Cloud. Come." Leon holds out his hand to a sobbing Cloud. Cloud in return just looks up at him sadly. "I-I…"

Leon narrows his eyes at Cloud and grabs his hand and yanks him up forcibly. "_Come_." Leon practically spits out the word as he drags Cloud out of the room. Great... Now I have this on top of everything that I'm feeling… Vexen coughs, catching our attention.

"I realize it's not my place to comment boys, but I wouldn't judge them so harsh-"

"You're right. It's _not_ your place to comment, Vexen. You don't know the _pain_ of it all. Of scrapping your knee, crying for your dad to come and make it better. The pain of waking up for a nightmare and wanting your daddy to say everything is going to be okay, and finding the harsh reality of him _not being there for you_, it fucking _hurts_. So please don't think lowly of me for this, but mind your own damned _business_."

Vexen gives us a small frown but nods. "I understand. Demyx and Zexion are here."

"Rea-"

_**"OHMYGODAREYOUOKAY?"**_

I cringe and we look up to see two cloaked figures running towards us dressed in black coats, black gloves, and black boots. My eyes widen as I feel the bile rise in my throat causing me to start dry heaving, even more sweat collects on my skin, my headache increases…

No…

He's not here!

_NO_! NO MORE!

I let out a chocked scream as I fall off Sora's lap, trying to get away from the cloaked people. "N-NO! _NO_!" I crawl away from them, screaming as loudly as I can, pushing my pain down. "_NO_! B-Black c-coats, death, b-blood," As I look up, I see the figures take off their hoods to reveal Demyx and Zexion. Relief washes over me as they start to unzip their coats, holding their hands up in peace.

"Roxas, it's gonna be okay. No more coats, see?"

Zexion calmly addresses me as he lets his black coat slip to the floor, leaving him standing in black skinny jeans and boots. Demyx does the same as they walk closer. I barley feel the tears steam down my face and splash on the cold floor as I use what little strength I have left to stand up. My body is screaming at me in pain, but I block everything out as I run to my saviors. Zexion and Demyx catch me as I fall into their embrace.

I start sobbing on their shoulders as Sora joins in the hug, adding his own tears to the mix. Zexion and Demyx stoke our hair as they gently sit on the ground with me in Zexion's lap and Sora in Demyx's. "Shh, it's going to be okay."

They start to rock us like when we were little after we'd fall out of a tree or really hurt each other on accident. I sniffle and I weakly rub my eyes free of the haziness. "Can you guys sing that one song to us? It will, help me." My voice is quiet. So quiet I was afraid that they couldn't hear me. But thankfully they did.

"Of course, Roxas."

Let it all out, Let it all out It's okay if you are a little afraid  
>You don't have to act like you're brave<br>You are still so young you don't have to grow up so fast  
>Nobody knows what thing makes Them different from everyone else<p>

but as you travel this long road, I'm sure you'll find out what that thing is for you  
>Even when it seems hopeless Just remember that you are not alone<br>We'll take the pain and all the tears and turn them into the stars  
>They will shine so bright that we'll be able to see tomorrow<p>

Even if we get lost on our way We'll get there if we work together  
>So we can keep searching for that star that<br>shines brightest in the sky Let it all out, Let it all out  
>There's a lot of thing that you lack aren't there?<p>

But it's okay you aren't perfect  
>If you were, then I'd never met you You wanted to know exactly<br>what tomorrow will bring you. You had a little knife hidden  
>in your back pocket all this time But putting on a brave face<p>

and telling the lie will hurt you so much more  
>I know that you might be scared but<br>you will keep moving forward The meaning behind your smile  
>is playing in the wind We need to stay together and<p>

We need to help each other out So we can keep  
>searching for that star that shines brightest in the sky<br>What should we do if all we had thought to be right  
>turns out to be wrong? We have to accept that even<p>

something we thought was good could cause us sorrow  
>I thought I had lost hope but you<br>made me believe it again I am so thankful  
>to have you here with me We'll take the pain and all the tears<p>

and turn them into the stars. They will shine so bright that we'll be  
>able to see tomorrow We need to stay together and<br>help each other out So we can keep  
>searching for that star that shines brightest<p>

There may come a day when we will  
>have to go our separate ways Seasons come<br>and seasons go we'll be together through it all

Even if I get lost on my way I'll be okay causing I'm walking  
>with you and I Wouldn't trade that for anything in the world<p>

After they finish, I'm feeling better. Even if they do sing it in Japanese, it's still comforting to me. The urge to throw up is gone, and my tears have fully stopped. I look up and I give a small smile to them. "Thank you. It really did help." They nod, continuing to pet our hair.

"We got called here from our mission. Would you mind telling us what has gotten you like this?" Demyx and Sora nod in agreement. I take a shaky breath and I nod. "A-Alright." I

start from when everything went black. I tell in full detail, describing even the slightest color, and the way the man's voice changed into anger, the way the Other Roxas's eyes flashed with happiness as the light whip sliced right though Axel like it was nothing, watching him spit up blood while his complexion turn sickly white before finally falling onto the other bodies that I've known and loved before, the way that my screams were only to be heard my me, the raw sensation my throat felt like, I stop mid-story to let everything out of my stomach into a convenient trash can that Vexen provided for me.

After dry heaving a bit, Vexen hands me a glass of water that I take gratefully. After chugging it down, I find the courage to continue.

"S-So then I said I will never do this and then I called him a monster. T-The Other Roxas sighed like he was annoyed with me and whispered something to the man. The man grinned l-like a demon before he said 'Who's the monster here, Roxas? Look in the mirror. You'll see the _true_ monster." And w-with a cold look, the Other Roxas flicked his wrist, and that gold light whip thing came straight towards me, and I let out a scream… As the golden light whip pressed against my throat, everything just, disappeared….."

I look up at them, who in return have tears down their faces, including Zexion.

"Oh Roxas… we're so sorry… But it's all over now. It's us here, not that man. We love you, Roxas. So, so much." They pull me into a tight group hug, which I return.

"I missed you guys so much…." Me and Sora say in unison. They laugh lightly in return and nod their heads. "Same here. Now where's Cloud and Leon at?"

After we break away, Sora blushes and looks down at his lap. "Well…"

Suddenly clicking sounds thought the room as a sound of air being released accompanies it. We look over by the pods to see Vexen smiling as the doors open. "Congratulations. You know have two full fledged angels." As if on cue, two figures step from the white mist created by the machine.

My heart starts to thumb loudly, excited and nervous at the same time to see how Axel and Riku turned out. As the mist clears, me and Sora's breathing hitches as we get a look at our newly angel boyfriends.

"Well, what do you think?"

**Woow, chapter done~! Well me what you think~! Sorry for the lonnnngg wait! I thought I uploaded it, but turns out I forgot to... SORRRY! (TO ALL CAMPING TRIP READERS- I am working on the next chapter, so sorry for THAT wait, but i've been working on my keyblade for the past couple days...)  
><strong>


	22. Relapses and breakdowns

**Hey readers~~~ If you read Camping Trip, then you know I was gone for a while with no updates. Buut, I'M BACK~! Well, for a few hours of today at least... I'm leaving AGAIN to go to a friend house before school starts and I wont be back until late monday... SO that's why I'm trying to update everything TODAY~~~ Oh, and THANK YOU ALL FOR FAVORITING ME, MY STORIES, REVIEWING, THANK YOU ALL! OKay...read on...**

Sora might have been breath taken by the appearance of Axel and Riku, but I feel like somebody just punched me from the inside of my head as I look over Axel. It's not the fact that he has wings, no. It's because of the sickly feeling that I'm going to pass out again and go to that, _nightmare_. My heart starts beating faster from fear as I feel sweat prick my forehead.

No! I don't want to go back that that _hell_!

God, _please… NO_!

I feel my breath start coming in pants and my skin go cold. I clutch Demyx's arm hard, digging my nails in his skin hard enough to draw blood. Demyx yelps and grabs my wrist while glaring at me. But as soon as he grabs my wrist he yanks his hand back as if my skin is on fire. "Ahh, ouch ouch! Holy shit Roxas, your skin, its pure fucking _ice_! And you have a vice grip on my arm! Zex, help me!"

I tighten the grip on Demyx's arm, my eyes widening as the edges of my vision go cloudy once again. _No_. _NO MORE! _Sora quickly climbs out of Zexion's lap and crawls over to me, seeing my distress. Zexion tentatively grabs my wrist before pulling his hand back. "Something's wrong. His eyes are going cloudy and he looks as if he's getting the death sentence." I barley hear Demyx's whines from the pain. But I can't find myself to let go.

"Well we have to get Roxas to _let_ _go_ before he _breaks_ my fucking _arm_!" Black spots cloud my vision now, some small others large. I finally find my voice and I try to call for help. _Anybody_! "N-No! I-I'm not a m-monster! _NO_!"

Suddenly my whole vision goes black as I go rigid. I thought this was over! _NO_! T-The nightmare...is back. I'm in the dark room again. I don't know if I can even call it a room. All I know is that everything is dark, no light shining _anywhere_. Not even a little glint of metal. I try screaming for help, but I can't. It's like something is in my throat, grating against my vocal chords. It hurts. Make it _stop_!

"You think a stupid little lullaby is going to stop me from taking over your mind? Wrong, you foolish brat." I look over to my right and hold down a scream. The man in black is here, too. He's standing right next to me, his venomous voice right in my ear.

"Maybe you would like a front seat to the death of that pitiful human who claims they _love_ you?" He spits out the word love like it's a horrid disease. Suddenly I'm sitting on that blood soaked chair from earlier, and I see the pile of my friends and family right under it. I feel the puke come up my throat, but when I open my mouth, only blood comes out.

"To refrain you from doing that horrible noise you did earlier. What was that? Oh yes, I had to endure your ear splitting _voice_. Sounds like a goblin trying to eat. I'll ways wonder how that stupid human fell for a selfish child like you." I try and move, but I find my wrist locked on place on the arms, but by nothing. It's like I don't have control of my arms… I look over at my wings, and I find them covered in blood. Like the Other Roxas… Suddenly, Axel appears before me.

_No_.

That's not my Axel!

This Axel looks as if he's been starved. His bones are showing, sticking out like knives. His skin is pure white, with no color of life. His eyes are sunken in like he's had no rest, and his hair is limp with the color faded from it. This, is no where near my Axel. But he reaches forward, his eyes full of sadness.

"Please don't do this. You're not the Roxas I know. Don't you remember? We love each other…" I want to cry. I want to scream. I want to _kill_ the very man standing next to me. But against my will, I let out a loud, harsh laugh, making Axel's eyes drop down to the ground. Then, slowly, my arm rises against my will. No. It reaches out towards Axel. NO! STOP IT!

"ROXAS! PLEASE, WAKE UP!"

Everything goes still. My arm, the cringing of Axel, and the mans laughter. He looks around angrily with a disbelieving look. "What?! NO!"

Wait…is that…

"Roxas, please!" The tone of the mystery voice is sad and angry, and close enough to be in my ear. "Damn it, Roxas. I love you, and I don't want to lose you. Not now, not ever…" _Axel_?! Suddenly everything disappears. The chair, the Other Axel, the pile of bodies, and the blood. Only leaving me and the man, who is currently looking very livid.

"No! How is this possible?! Not even newly angels should be able to cut through my powers!"

"I love you Roxy… Please, wake up…"

A strange noise sounds above us, the sound of a sniffle. Suddenly, a tiny, miniscule water droplet falls through the air. The man's eyes narrow at me as he clenches his fists.

"This is not the end Roxas Strife. Not even close."

As the water drop hits the ground, a bursting light shines through, causing the man to fade away, along with the darkness.

"This may be the last thing to get Roxas to wake up…" A sharp poke comes in contact with side. I let out a string of giggles before bolting straight up, but I end up hitting my forehead on a sharp chin. I flop back down moaning, in pain.

"Ow…"

A loud gasp breaks out before I'm crushed in a bone breaking hug. I peak around all the arms to realize where I am. No more darkness, and no more cloaked man. But, the urge to throw up is…immense… "If you don't let go you're going to have puke all over you."

This makes them scatter. Except for the lap I'm currently on. I glance up and I'm greeted by Axel's tear streaked, smiling face. But the horrid image of the malnutrition Axel fills my vision. The bile rises up in my throat and I lean over quickly and I empty my stomach for the second time. Except this time, all over Vexen's clean floor…

"Damn, I just cleaned up in here!" I can just feel the glares he's getting. After I finish, I try to push the image to the back of my mind and get some answers. I get pulled back into Axel's lap, who cups my cheek and makes me look up at him.

"What happened? You went pure white and passed out. Zexion felt your pulse, and it was weak, and your wings were really dim, and…and…" I blink as a fresh tear falls on my cheek and slowly descends down. I reach up and wipe away the rest of the tears. Riku smiles weakly at me while wiping away his own tear.

"You had me scared dude. I thought I was gonna lose my best friend." I smile back at everyone while gripping Axel's hand.

"I went to a place that was fresh out of hell. I-I really don't want to talk about it again, but I'm sure Demyx and Zexion will fill you in…" I look over at Axel and notice his new wings. "I love your wings, Axel." I reach out to the appendage, wanting to touch the soft looking feathers. Axel gets the hint and curls one of his wings so that it's laying over me.

"They're big, too." Axel's wings are velvet looking blood red with coal tips, and the feathers are extremely soft and very warm. "Mhmn, like a warm blanket." I shift one of my wings to over lap Axel's large red one before looking up at him. He grins softly back at me. "They're different, but I love them. Riku's wings are…interesting…"

I look over at my best friend, whose wings are, interesting. One wings is pure silver, and the other, is black as night. Each wing different colored… "Is that rare?" I look over at Vexen who is cleaning my mess from earlier.

"Indeed. Riku has darkness in his heart, so it shows through his wings." We all look over at Riku startled. "Darkness? I knew you were emo!" He sticks his tongue out at me before cuddling Sora who is residing in his lap. Vexen continues.

"No, darkness as in he has been scarred by an event from his life time." Me and Sora sadly look over at a suddenly solemn Riku. "The death of my sister, Aqua." Sora squeezes him in a tight hug while muttering soothing words. Axel looks down at me questioningly, but I shake my head. He just holds me tighter while humming in response. Zexion clears his throat and puts his hand on mine, shifting my attention.

"Roxas, I understand how you got sucked into that, place." My eyes widen at him before sitting up. "You _do_?" He nods. "Yes. You see, this man has the power to weasel himself in people's mind if they're weak, vulnerable, or they leave their shields down. And your mind must have been one of those three to let that man inside your head. He made you believe that all happened, and made you relapse and see what ever you saw the second time."

I narrow my eyes at him. "So you're saying my mind was weak so he took the opportunity to scar me for life? What does he even _want_ with me? And what if he got what he wanted from me and goes after Sora? Or Riku, or even Axel?! I can't take the risk that they'll be able to mentally survive what I had to go though, and who's to say it won't be worse?!" During my speech, my voice is raised to a nice yell and I bolt out of Axel's lap, clenching my fists. Demyx stands up also and puts his hand on my arm. "Roxas, calm down. It's going to be al-" I throw his hand off me angrily.

"Don't try telling me it's 'be alright' and 'it'll work out' Dem. It's _not_ going to be alright! It's _not_ going to work out!" I stomp angrily around the clean lab, stopping in front of a large mirror, raising my tone to almost screaming.

"Sora's right! Why did we even have to come here?! We had perfect lives back in Twilight Town, and we were happy! But this is HELL! I keep getting sucked into this nightmarish world that is scaring me _shitless_; we ripped Axel from Kairi and Lea and his normal life and turned him into a monster with wings along with the rest of us freaks, Riku is trying to hold up his position to keep us all fucking _sane_, and Sora is forced to keep up this 'happy son' bullshit in front of Cloud and Leon, when they know that we're both in stuck in this living _**HELL**_!"

I smash my fist in the mirror, making it crack in every inch before scattering on the ground. I sigh and I let my head thump against the now glassless mirror.

"I just want to be normal, go to a school without having to hide anything, show hot guys my house without having a mental freak out and break branches, and not have to sleep in trees…" A light touch to my shoulder brings me out of my thoughts. I glance over at a teary Sora, who is holding a large piece of the broken glass.

"Look into this mirror, Roxas. What do you see?"

I see a pale, beaten down blonde whose wings are drooping and light is faded. "I see a broken, weary, winged freak." Sora frowns and shakes his head.

"Wrong. I see my twin brother Roxas, who is _not_ a freak. I see a handsome blonde with beautiful wings who is strong, and won't let anything break his sprites. No matter what happens to him, he knows they he has to stay strong for his family, friends, and loving boyfriend. You're no where near broken. No, not even close. If anything, you're the strongest you've been. Now, pick up your wings proudly, lift your head high, and give your smarty brother a hug."

Sora lets the glass hit the floor before embracing me in a bear hug only Sora can give. I sniffle into his neck with a slow forming grin. "Thank you Sora…I don't know what I would do without you." He laughs and shakes his head. "Don't worry, we all know you couldn't survive with out me."

I stay silent for a few moments before silently nodding.

"You're right, Sora. You're absolutely right." We break away with huge grins before mine slips into a small frown.

"You need to talk to Cloud and Leon. You really hurt them, Sora." Sora sighs but nods. "I know, and I feel terrible. But, I just had to say it." I pet his hair before nodding.

"Go find them and making things better. Alright baby bro?" Sora nods with a lopsided grin. "Got it older bro. Um, how do I find them, exactly?"

"We're right here…"


	23. Doubts and massages

**Hey it's the author~~ SO sorry for the late update you guys! I start high school so now Im uber busy with homework and classes and rawr! Oh well, here it is! Not much is happening in thisx chapter sorry about that but next time there will be action I swear!**

Sora stiffens and slowly turns around, tears of regret and slight fear welling up in his eyes. I know my brother, and right now he looks scared shitless of Leon and Cloud and wheat they'll do to Sora for going on that huge outburst. Leon and Cloud are standing in the entrance with blank expressions while Clouds eyes are all red and puffy and Leon's are a little pink, too. Was Leon, crying? I have a feeling he seems too emotionless to do that very often… Sora's words must have really gotten to him. But a sudden fist in Leon and Cloud's jaw breaks my train of thought. They stumble back, holding their jaws with looks of surprise as they gaze down at the angered newly angels. Riku raises his fist again with a red face.

"How could you leave your own son in his time of need?! My best friend keeps getting hurt and I just want it to stop!" My heart clenches as I see the anger on Riku's usually calm face. He's angry over me being weak. He and Axel wouldn't be so angry, Sora wouldn't have screamed at somebody for the first time and hurt our parents, and Demyx and Zexion wouldn't have to be burdened with me. Axel quickly adds on while clenching his shaking fists. "WE couldn't be there for Roxas, but you two _were_! He needed you and you left him! Isn't once enough?!"

Axel raises his hand again with fire in his eyes. "_STOP_!"

We all freeze and look over at Sora's shaking frame. He slowly walks over to the four angels with tears threatening to fall. He looks over at Riku and switches to Axel and shares a small smile. He plants a small kiss on each of their cheeks with a pink blush. "Thank you, for defending my brother. But, I need to say something." Axel and Riku touch their cheeks while looking away from Sora with red faces before stepping back and retreating to Demyx and Zexion.

Sora looks up at Leon and Cloud, his smile disappearing. "I-I'm sorry. I was in a bad place, but," he looks up with solemn eyes "I don't regret what I said. I am tired of trying to keep the peace and keep everything happy when I can tell it's not. It's hard to suddenly accept a parental figure after so long, but in your case," he lets the tears spill over with a smile "I can make an exception. I love you both so much… Can I have a hug?"

Leon and Cloud smile brightly with relived faces before crushing Sora in a hug. I smile tat the group, happy for their resolve. Leon look up and over at me. He slips a happy half smile onto his face. "Come 'er, Roxy bear." I grin a thousand watts before running over to them, having them all embrace me in a bone crushing, love packed hug.

"Life, is a roller coaster." We look up at Leon who has on a small smile. We all stare at him like he's going to go on, but he just looks down at us and cocks his head to the side. "What?" We all laugh and break apart, feeling much lighter than before.

"Oh!" I walk up to Sora with a cheery smile, which he returns. Dumbass… I rear back my foot before planting a hard kick on his chest firmly, sending him flying on his back with a grunt. I lean over him and show off a dazzling smile once more. "Don't kiss my boyfriend." Sora laughs before wincing in pain. "Got it. Now help me up."

I take his outstretched hand and I help him up, dusting off his wings while he checks his ribs. "Good things we inherited fast healing." I snort as I rub Sora's wings, hearing him sigh in pleasure. Sora's always been a sucker for massages. Maybe that's how Riku got his affection? Well, a cookie sometimes does it…

"Fast healing my ass… I heal faster than normal humans, yes, but I still felt like shit that one day the cloaked man knocked my ass around." I suddenly feel a warm arm circle my waist with a deep chuckling following. "The only one getting your ass is mine." I glance up Axel before letting a tiny smile slip onto my face. "Thanks for, standing up for me." He returns the tiny smile before whispering. "Your welcome." His simple words can make me love him more every minute.

"How's your hand? You did a number on that mirror…" I look over at the broken glass to my hand. I watch the crimson blood slowly drip on the floor, healing slowly but surely. "Hurts, but I can handle it." I feel like I'm forgetting something… Oh!" I quickly run over to Demyx who is cradling his scarred and bloody arm while being comforted by Zexion. I crouch in front of them and I bow my head in apology.

"Demyx, I-I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me for hurting you." I feel a warm hand on my head, causing me to look up. Demyx gives me a cheery grin while ruffling my hair. "All is forgiven Roxy. Besides, it's nothing a little water can't heal." I watch with interest as Demyx waves his hand over his other arm while closing his eyes. "Dance water, dance."

A stream of water follows the circling motion of Demyx's hand before finally flowing down into his wound like rain, making him wince slightly as the blood goes back into the wound and the skin stitches back together to leave only a long scar of where I had punctured his arm. Axel and Riku rush over after the show with wide eyes and gaping mouths. "Holy shit, you can control water?! That's so BAD ASS!" Demyx blushes and grabs my hand, examining it.

"Well, I'm considered the worst fighter in the Organization and I get picked on by Larxene a lot…" I look up from Demyx's water show on my hand with curious eyes. "Organization?" Zexion's visible eye goes wide before he slaps a hand over Demyx's mouth. Cloud quickly steps over and starts talking fast, capturing our attention.

"We need to get Axel and Riku's wings checked out then we can start their flying lessons before heading to the angel training center to meet up with Reno and the others." Sora starts to jump up in down in excitement before rushing over to us. "We get to teach them how to fly?! Awesome! I can't wait!" As Sora and Cloud prattle on about fly techniques, I try and sort everything out in my head.

Why did Cloud and Zexion freak out at Demyx's mention of something called the Organization? What _is_ the Organization? And who in the world is Larxene? And now I get he wonderful honor of teaching Axel and Riku how to fly on my plate, along with this training center I'm hearing so much about. This is all so hard to comprehend, and it's all being pushed at me at once… Oh, how it was so much easier to just be a high school student with a hot boyfriend and eating sea salt ice cream with my friends…

I look over at Axel's pale face as Sora explains the concepts of failing flyers that plummet to their deaths while Zexion yells at him about explaining it wrong while Riku and Demyx laugh along with Leon and Cloud. Well, maybe this might not be that bad.

Ok, what's the next step in moving forward? Wait, where's Vexen? Shouldn't he- "Alrighty boys. Let's get started." Speaking of the devil… We look over to see Vexen walk in wearing a pair of rubber gloves. "I have two rooms set up for Axel and Riku's wing examination. Zexion and Demyx? Can you two take care of Axel's examination and I'll take Riku?" They nod in unison, putting their black cloaks back on.

That's right, those coats are just like the cold man's coat. Why do they have matching wear? The man is evil, so why are Demyx and Zexion wearing the cloaks too? Demyx mentioned something called an Organization… Does that mean that the man is, _working_ along side Demyx and Zexion?! No. No, that can't be right… I must be missing something, because _no way_ would Demyx and Zexion _ever_ try to hurt me or Sora… They're like our second set of parents, and they would never sacrifice our memories we made together like that. Or…would they?

"Hey, are you alright? You're spacing off." I come back to reality as a tan hand waves in front of my face slowly. I blink a few times before looking up at Axel. "Oh, sorry. Lot of stuff on my mind, you know?" Axel smiles lightly down at me before caressing my face softly. I sigh and close my eyes before nuzzling into his hand, gripping his wrist.

"Shit, I need a nap already…" Axel laughs softly and guides me out the door after Demyx and Zexion. "Want me to give you a back massage while I'm getting checked out? It's a real stress relieve, I give them to Reno and Lea all the time." I nod tiredly before holding out my arms wide. "You got angel strength now. Carry me." He chuckles before wrapping his arm around my waist and sliding his hand up between my wings them my legs and picking me up bridal style. I tuck my arms to my chest before laying my head on Axel's warm chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"You have a nice heart beat. It's sound is so soothing." Axel laughs again as we turn a corner. "You're too cute. And this angel strength is amazing! You don't weigh anything! If I wasn't careful I could snap you in half!" I glare up at him and I smack him with my wing. "I'm an angel too, ass… Why to ruin the moment."

Axel follows Demyx and Zexion into a white room filled with doctor's equipment along with strange tools on a metal cart and a table with that white crinkly paper on it. Axel hops on it and sets me next to him before he turns to me and spreads his legs. He motions for me to sit in between them, and I do. I lean forward as he pushes on my back, placing my hands in front of me as he works his magic. I moan in pleasure as he works on the knots on my back while Demyx and Zexion prepare for Axel's examination while Cloud sits in a nearby chair and looks over my wings dropping by my sides.

"You've never had a wing examination, have you Roxas?" I groan out a no as Axel works another knot. Cloud looks over at Zexion who is messing with a measuring tape. "Could you give Roxas a wing examination too?" Zexoin nods while walking over to us. "Of course."

I just moan in agreement as Axel starts to work on my lower back. "Axel, babe, I love you so fucking much right now so don't your dare fucking stop…" Axel laughs in response before kissing the back of my neck. "I love you too." Cloud's serious eyes catches my attention, making me look over at him. "Roxas, are you ready for the training?" I sigh and roll my shoulders. "As ready as I'll ever be. As long as Axel keeps this up then I could take on the whole world if I need to." Cloud's eyes cloud over with mixed emotions.

"You may have to."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter~~**


	24. Questions and an old friend

**I AM SO UBER SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE! But i ran out of idea's for THIS chapter because it's more of a filler to lead into the next important one. I hope none of you guys get bred and stop residing, I'm really sorry for the crap that this chapter is!**

Me and Sora sigh and shake our heads with a sigh. They may have passed their examination, but if this were a class I would fail their asses. I stand between Axel and Riku and I crouch down with my hands on the ground and one knee up like in a race.

"Drop down." They follow my exact instructions.

"Raise your wings like this." I raise my wings high, feeling the wind flow around them as they copy me. "Do you guys feel the air blowing around your wings? That's the air current. When you're ready, push your wings down and jump off the ledge. When you're in the air, the current will flow under your wings keeping you airborne. Don't forget to flap. Riku..." He grumbles under his breath while looking away.

"Ready?" They both nod, rolling their shoulders. "Go!"

In unison we all stroke our wings down, causing us to lift in the air. As we start lifting we run forward and free fall off the roof of the hospital. This is where they screw up. More than a few times they chicken out right as they jump off the ledge and Cloud and Leon have to go after them, and a couple rare times they forget to flap. Riku…

But 20th times the charm, right? I look over to see Axel rise higher with a grin, his feathers shining in the light as the muscles work to keep him afloat while Riku copies his movements, sliding through the air with ease and gracefulness. I'm such an awesome teacher…

I had to take over the lesson after Sora pushed them off the roof yelling 'fly!' To say the least they didn't make it too far… I look under me to see Sora flying along us too, laughing with happiness. "You guys are doing great!" In return they give out loud cheers of joy and excitement as they ride the wind. After a few laps around the hospital we land back on the roof to greet a proud looking Cloud and Leon.

Demyx and Zexion had to leave to get something ready for us at the training base so after teaching Axel and Riku how to fly we plan on heading over there. Axel and Riku land on the roof with a bit of a crash, but manage while me and Sora lightly step onto the roof, showing off just a bit. They recover with grins and run over to us. Axel picks me up with laughter and spins me around, crushing me with his strength.

"That was amazing Roxas! Being an angel is the next best thing that's ever happened to me!" As he lets me down I sway a bit while putting a hand to my head. "What's the first thing?" He grins a thousand watts and crushes me in yet another bone breaking hug.

"Meeting you, my beautiful, wonderful, amazingly _sexy_ little angel!" Out of the corner of my eye I see Leon and Cloud glowering at Axel as he spins me around happily. I wheeze as I try to pry Axel off of me, but then Riku comes up and crushes me from behind, pinning my wings so I can't move them.

"You're the best friend I could ever have! You're the man Rox!" I groan loudly before trying to push them away. "Put me down before 'the man' hurls!" Axel quickly puts me back on my feet while Riku backs off. I clench my head while Sora helps me over to Cloud and Leon.

"Please tell me you got some anti nausea powers in you? Thanks to those idiots over there I'm about to puke for the hundredth time today." Cloud rubs my back soothingly while laughing. "Sorry kiddo, maybe the fly to the training facility will help." Sora stretches out, his wing muscles flexing. "How far is it?"

"Just follow us and let the wind take you. When was the last time that you boys just took a soothing, relaxing fly?" Me and Sora glance at each other and shrug. "I have no idea." Cloud smiles at us and walks with Leon to the edge of the hospital roof. "Far too long I'm guessing. Just follow us and enjoy the skies."

We watch them take off into the bright blue sky, gracefully gliding through the air. Me and Sora take a running start before joining them with Axel and Riku right behind us. Cloud's right. We need to relax more often. I soar up next to Leon with a few questions tugging at my mind. "So, does everybody go to the training facility to learn how to fight and sharpen their skills?" The others fly closer to hear him better as he gives an explanation.

"Well not all angels are fighters. Only certain angels who believe that they can be a help to our group of fighters get to come to the base to learn new skills and how to control their powers. Sometimes angels are hand picked for the job because of one of their special powers or it's their destiny to come." I glance at the ground moving below us with a crestfallen look. "Just like us. We were born as princes so now it's our destiny to protect our people and homes."

Cloud sighs while Leon nods. "Yes… And the angels who don't go to the base are normal citizens who think of the base as a myth. But there's a large group of trained fighters who are ready to take part in the battle and fight. All that's missing is their leaders, the Princes of Midgar to take them in victory." I snort and I glance over at Leon.

"That sounds pretty practiced Leon." Leon laughs as he beats his wings down in time to Clouds. "Well when your stuck with the government for how many years you plan ahead." Sora's eyebrows furrow in confusion as he glances up at Leon. "And where were you kept?" Cloud and Leon shudder in unison before shaking their heads. "A place called the Labs."

I know that place. The man said to me something about visiting the Labs and seeing Cloud and Leon… "When sent there these group of scientists poke and prod at you to find all our secret powers and how we work and function." Sora's eyes widen at them. "Did you let them?" Cloud laughs while cracking his fists. "No way were they touching my beautiful wings. They didn't get a drop of DNA, for a full 15 years. We put up a fight no matter what. And they didn't dare touch you kids because we had secret weapons on the outside."

"Which was what?" He grins at each of us. "You'll see soon enough. So will you Axel." Axel looks over from beside me with a questioning look. "Is it going to be a good one?" They nod with smirks. This can't be good… I push back my thoughts gone wrong and I let the questions bugging the hell out of me take over.

"I have a few questions for you guys."

"Shoot Roxy Bear." I hold back an eye roll at my old nick name from when I was five. "How are you guys over a hundred years old? That should be impossible." Cloud smirks cockily.

"For normal humans it is. We angels stop aging at different times. Me and Leon stopped aging around our mid-twenties early thirties. Vexen wasn't as lucky, obviously." We all laugh, remembering Vexen's age of 765 but his appearance of a worn down math teacher. "Interesting. So how do you know you've stopped aging?"

"Your doctor will usually tell you when your aging process is done." "So you're stuck looking this old forever?" "Until the day we die." Okay, that's a bit morbid… "Oh. Uh, next question. So when we fight in the battle, is the enemy a threat to the normal humans along with the angels?" Cloud nods with a grim look.

"Unfortunately, yes. It means that along with protecting our people we have to save the human race along with it. The leader of the enemy is smart and set their sights on not just our race but on the normal people too. He thinks it will be too much for us and our group to handle, but he's _wrong_. Why? He didn't account on the fact that we have 15 powerful angels on our side."

We all look over at Cloud curiously while he looks to Leon as if silently asking permission for something. Leon nods back at him with a small smile, and Cloud continues. "We have Organization 13 on our side along with the Princes of Midgar, and two new angels. Along with us old farts, we will have a kick ass team against _him_ and his pitiful little army." We and Sora glance at each other with more questions building in my mind.

"Um… what's a _him_?" Clouds eyes narrow to deathly slits as he clenches his fists tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"Sephiroth."

He spits out the name like venom with fire burning in his eyes. "_He_ is the reason for this war, the reason why I _must_ get my _revenge_! I will not _stop_ until his blood coats my hands while I _choke_ the life out of that son of a bitch! I swear to god when I get my swords back…" Leon outs some distance between him and Cloud who is radiating anger.

"Cloud... please, calm down. You can't focus on staying flying if your hungry for his blood. I promise, you'll get to repay that bastard for everything he did. But not now. Now, you have to be in the present and see where you are." Cloud sighs and looks over at Leon with sad eyes showing years of hurt, sadness, and past horrors.

"You're right, Leon." He heaves a loud sigh while letting his arms go limp and his head hand down, reminding me of a little kid who's mom said no to buying candy at the store. He looks, drained… "Are we there yet?" Leon laughs and shakes his head.

"We're actually here, my little Cloudy." Cloud blushes and grumbles while looking away. Leon laughs and Axel cuts in while glancing over at me with a smirk. "Great, because my little Roxy owes me for the back massage I gave him." I blush at his wink and I look away grumbling with a blush. Sora laughs and tries to poke my cheek.

"Like father like son!" I stick my tongue out at him, making him giggle before he looks over at Leon. "Wait, did you say we're here?"

We all follow them as they descend lower, going through the clouds to reveal a huge complex looking building with a teen at the front, waving at us like a crazy person. As we get closer me and Sora break out into face splitting grins before looking over at Cloud and Leon. "Is that really him?!" Cloud gestures to the teen with a laugh.

"Don't just gape at us like we're mad, go, welcome Hayner."


	25. Arrows and feathers

**Okay, before you all come at me with pitch forks and torches for not uploading this thing a lot sooner, WHICH I KNOW I SHOULD HAVE, ****but I am unable to get to my home computer as often as I would like to, so as I said before my updates are gonna be scarce... BUT BUT BUT, I had this done a week eairller but I had no time to upload it! I'm actually crunching my time right now doing this, so I guess I should just, you know, stop talking and let you rad... So...uh, yea... *Cough***

* * *

><p>Now let's get something straight here. Sora squeals, Kairi squeals, and Marluxia squeals. It's a given, of course. But Roxas Strife does not, in <em>any way<em>, squeal_. _As Axel would say, over and god damned over again, got it memorized?

"OH MY GOD HAYNER YOU'RE HERE AND NOT DEAD I MISSED YOU SO FUCKIN' MUCH!"

I practically scream out as me and Sora crush Hayner in a bear hug, causing him to gasp and claw at our arms. "G-Guys, ribs, c-cracking!" I block him out as I squeeze harder, hearing a weird popping sound. "Yea right dude! Like your gonna weasel out of your hug!" Sora lets go at the sight of Hayner's blue face and quickly taps me on the shoulder.

"Um, Roxas? You better let go…" I roll my eyes and I finally let Hayner go, having him drop to the ground and clutch his stomach while chocking out his laughter. "M-Missed that strength of yours buddy… Almost forgot that you can crush my lungs in a pinch."

He attempts to laugh, but he only coughs harshly into his fist. I wince and I pat his back gently, careful not to hurt him again. "Ha, yea, sorry about that… I was just excited to see you!" Sora nods and helps Hayner stand up while looking for bruises. "What are you doing here Hayner? Shouldn't you be makin' babies with Seifer back in Twilight Town?" Hayner glowers over at Sora while silently promising a painful death in the future.

"You have a death wish." This makes Sora's grin disappear, and Hayner smirks before turning to me. "Anyways, you'll find your answers inside. Oh yea, how are you guys and your boy toys doing? Have they earned their wings yet?" I bring up the memory of teaching the two newly angels how to fly back at the hospital, and I let a grin slip onto my face.

"They're not dead, so that's a start." On cue, a silver and red blur fly by with cries for help before they crash into the small shack next to the large elaborate building, causing it to break down into mere planks of wood and a pile of broken shingles.

"Riku!" Sora squeals as he rushes over to help the two nitwits while I look over at Hayner. "I stand corrected. They're not dead, _yet_." We look over to find Sora giving Riku's cuts and bruises some TLC while Axel clutches his head, dizzily sitting up with a laugh.

"Shit was that awesome. Let's do it again!" I have a feeling that him and Sora have been talking recently… Riku glares over at Axel while helping Sora pick splinters out of his wings.

"How about _no_." Sora laughs and helps Riku up and out of the mess, pushing boards aside while being careful of avoiding a splinter. Hayner sighs and shakes his head as I head over to my helpless boyfriend, who is currently having trouble getting his wings out of the ruble. "Man, if you guys weren't famous then you would have to pay out the ass."

As I help Axel take the pieces of heavy wood off his wings, I glance over at Hayner. "Did Demyx and Zexion fill you in on our new status? Apparently being a prince of a whole race is the newest trend around here." Hayner laughs and leans against the training facility building.

"So I hear. How do you guys feel about this whole 'war' thing, anyway?" My eyes darken at the mention of our decided fate, my blood boiling. Okay, so _maybe_ I haven't fully come to terms with the whole thing. But might as well keep up appearances so I don't start an upset. Sora glances at me nervously before shaking his head quickly.

"X-nay on the war-k. Still unresolved issue…" Hayner nods with a grin. "Figured as much. Knowing you, Roxas, you're more than likely to keep up smiles for the crowd until your alone to vent and smash everything you can get your hands on while Sora will show off that natural smile but behind it lies the words that you're wanting to say for real." Me and Sora glance at each other before nodding.

"Yep."

"Pretty much."

Hayner laughs and runs a hand through his hair, suddenly seeming a lot more mature than the last time I had saw him. "Damn, I love being right…" Or not. But hey, if Hayner suddenly got all serious on me then he wouldn't be Hayner. We all stand in the wreckage, and I look over Axel and Riku.

"Lesson number two. Landings." I say while kicking a few boards out of the way. Hayner sands back up while Axel and Riku grumble under their breaths with matching blushes. "Speaking of lessons, I think it's about time we head inside."

We silently agree and we make our way out of the boards, Axel wincing every time his wings move in sudden movements. After we make our way out, I stand in front of his path, placing a hand on his chest to stop him. He looks down at me with confusion, but I look back up with concern.

"Something's wrong with your wing." Axel, being cocky as always, just laughs. "I'm fine, stop worrying about me so much Roxas." I frown up at him, not buying a second of it.

"Fine then. Retract your wings." Axel's eyes widen a fraction before he nervously looks away. "I-I can't." I cross my arms over my chest, cocking my eyebrow up at him. "And why not?" He grins down at me while spreading his wings out wide, but I catch the pain flickering across his face. "I wanna show off these bad boys!"

Axel was starting to piss me off. Why won't he tell me what's wrong with his wing? "Axel," I stare in a low, dangers tone. "I am seriously not in the mood for playing games right now. Let. Me. See. Your. _Wing_."

Axel's cocky resolve breaks down and he sighs in defeat. He stretches out his left wing with a sharp wince, making me worry even more. I go up to his wing and I examine it, running my fingers over his soft feathers with a low heat radiating from them.

"If something is wrong I want to know what it is. I don't like when you try and keep a brave act when you're in pain just to keep me happy, Axel." I look up at him to find him looking down at me with a guilty smile and sad eyes.

"I don't enjoy being in pain, but I don't like worrying you more. It's my job as a good boyfriend to make sure that you're always happy."

I shake my head with a sigh, a smile tugging at my lips. Of course Axel would worry about that… I brush my fingers over a strangely rough patch of feathers, causing Axel to wince. I furrow my brow and I take a closer look at the area. I find a loose blood red feather ready to fall out, but at the very base of it I find a silver arrow head lodged into the skin of his wing.

"Hold still Axel, this will only take a second. Sora, cover his mouth. Riku, hold his arm down. Hayner, try and make sure he doesn't murder anybody after this." They all do as instructed while Axel gives me a worried look. "On the count of three. _One_!"

I yank out the arrow head from his skin, making him cry out in pain and try to lash out, but thankfully Riku and Hayner were ready to pin his flailing appendages down and Sora was there to cover his screams so it doesn't attract any unwanted attention. I look down at the arrow head in disgust before showing it to the group. They all wince, and Axel groans and wraps his hurt wing around himself.

"Holy _fucks_ that hurt!" As Axel continues his ranting and raving, I glance down to see Axel's loose feather fallen the ground. I pick it up, relishing how soft it is as I hold it up to the sunlight. So beautiful… "Keep it." I look up in surprise at Axel, who is smiling down at me while rubbing his sore wing.

"As a keep sake, until you decide to rip out anymore feathers of mine." I smile softly while holding the feather in my hand, admiring it. Axel laughs quietly and plucks the feather out of my hand, tucking it behind my ear and pulling out a bobby pin from his hair and pinning the feather into place so it doesn't fall out while I'm flying.

"Suits you, my little angel." I blush as I gaze up at him, my heart swelling with love from deep in my heart. ''Thanks…" He nods with a smile, his eyes telling me all he needs to say. _I love you..._ "Can we get over with this gag fest already? We've been out here longer than time, so I wouldn't be surprised and by now if the food's gone moldy."

Again, Hayner has ruined a moment between me and Axel.

_So you're not denying it this time?_

Great, we get to go through this again… Welcome back, Voice. I've missed you, you little bastard. And since you've decided to go on a dandy little vacation, I guess I'll inform you of the good news. Me and Axel are together now, hence the promise ring on my finger. Oh, and if it may be of help, we have indeed went all the way. About three times now, if I'm right. But I don't know how I could lose count. I mean, Axel just knows the right moves, the right things to say, and when he does this one thing in the right spot, hot _damn_. Need I say more, you goddamned nuisance inside my head?

_Congratulations_.

…Little cocky ass bitch Voice…

"Wait, did you say food?" Sora practically jumps Hayner with a hungry stare. "Get your asses inside and maybe you would be eating by now." Sora squeals in joy before bolting to the doors, but Hayner spins around quickly and stops Sora at the door.

"I should warn you first! It's a little crazy in there, so have Riku close to you." Sora looks back a Hayner with an eye roll while we stand in line next to Hayner, shoulder to shoulder.

"Please Hayner, I'm a _Prince_. I think I can handle myself just fine." I glance over at Riku, who just shrugs. "He learns on his own."

I nod in agreement and we all watch in curiosity of what lies behind the large wooden doors. Sora excitedly pushes them open, a bright light spilling out to illuminate all of us, my heart thudding in my chest as I nervously lace my fingers with Axel's warm hand for comfort. He squeezes back as if to say he's here, and not going anywhere.

Sora's eyes almost pop out of his head as he takes a step back and grabs for Riku while I try to keep from fainting on the spot. The seemingly endless main room, packed from wall to wall with people of different shapes and sizes.

Oh, but these aren't any _normal_ people.

For these hundreds of people all have their own pair of _wings_. They are all stone silent, some having tears streaming down their faces at the sight of us and others wanting to jump for joy and scream to the sky. But no one utters a single sound. Hayner steps forward and turns to us, bowing down before me and Sora.

"Welcome home, Princes of Midgar."

* * *

><p><strong>So, yea... OH, and go check out my new story Scars, if you're in the mood for a little saddy sad, but then happy fluffy goodness!<strong>


	26. I AM the Prince

**SHORT INTO: NOT DEAD, LOVE YOU ALL, PLEASE READ, OKAY**

Have I ever said I don't like crowds? No? Well, I'll say it again.

I.

Hate.

Crowds.

With all my engrossed, scientifically puzzling enhanced heart, I hate crowds. It's not _just_ fact that it's a closed off area with no means of escape, or that there are hundreds of people who could trigger my wings, of course not! It's the suffocating feeling that I get when people bump and shove me around without so much as an apology or even a second glance. And now that there are thousands of angels standing on one room, staring at me and my brother like we're gods sent from heaven above, I'm starting to get a little woozy.

Suddenly, all the angels inside the humongous room kneel, bowing their heads in respect. "Welcome home, Princes of Midgar." They all say in unison, making me swallow nervously. What the hell am I supposed to say?! Rise, my people? Thanks, dude? _Yo_?! Hayner looks up at Sora and me, finding us rooted to the spot with frantic stares. Hayner slyly motions his hand, nodding up.

"Um… Stand?" On cue, everyone stands and goes back to staring at us, almost everyone whispering excitedly. Hayner laughs at our misery as he motions to the crowd.

"Go on, idiots." He whispers at his between laughs.

"Just talk to people until cloud and Leon are ready. Oh, and one last thing. I would keep Axel and Riku…close." Sora and me glance at each other in fear before I glare at Hayner.

"Why, exactly?" Hayner chuckles before turning and heading into the crowd.

"Good luck, Rox-ass." I growl at the idiot retreating into the bursting crowd before sighing.

"Ready for this Sor Sor?" He snorts as he shakes his head.

"Not in a million years…" I laugh and I grin at him as I take a tentive step forward.

"How about 18?" This gives Sora the courage to face the hundreds and thousands of people standing before us. With a deep breath, we plunge into the endless abyss of angels. Almost immediately everyone in the crowd starts to swarm and circle us, grabbing at our wings and clothes, others squealing in my ear about how much they've missed us. Suddenly I get pulled by the arm by a scrawny elderly angel with frail wings and hard eyes, making me shrink back from the woman.

"You better win this war! It's too dangerous for a hot mama like me to go out with all these hooligans attacking whenever they please!" I choke on my voice as the woman fluffs up her wings with a grumpy stare.

"M-Mam' I uh, I-" As if to save me from embarrassment, I get pulled yet again by my other arm in the opposite direction, making the woman huff angrily. I find myself falling against some hard core biker angel, piercing all over their wings and a tattoo etched into the rough skin. "How _dare_ you underestimate the Prince of Midgar! Of course he's going to win this war, just look at him!" I nervously laugh in agreement, feeling hundreds of eyes staring me down. I swear to god of Leon and Cloud don't show up soon…

"A-About that, I- ACK!" I suddenly get yanked back by my shirt, pulling me away from the biker and elderly woman. The scent of cheap fruity perfume fills my nostrils, choking me in the process. I flinch away from the sharp claws through my hair as a shrill purr sounds in my ear, scrapping against my eardrums like nails on a chalkboard.

"Mhn, I agree. Just _look_ at this fine piece of prince. You grew up finely, Roxas." I glance up to see a strange looking female angel, with caked on eye shadow and un-matching lipstick smeared on her lips. I blush darkly as I quickly look away from her chest, which is currently falling out of her thin top. "T-Thank you?" The woman purrs again as she crushes me to her side, her angel strength much weaker than mine yet still pinning me to her chest. I blush even harder, if possible, as her huge chest starts to suffocate me.

"Are you seein' anyone, hot stuff?" Yes, and he's _male_! _This_ is why I'm gay! So girls _boobs_ don't fucking _suffocate me_! Thankfully, someone pulls me from the woman's fake chest letting me get some oxygen. I collapse against the flat chest as I gasp for air, my fist clenching in the soft shirt. "If you molest me I'll snap your fucking fingers off…"

"Excuse me?" I look up to find myself looking into deep dark eyes, almost blackened to resemble his spiked hair dark as the night. His wings are almost pure black, a hint of blue shining in the light as his feathers ruffle in annoyance.

"Mind getting off, oh holy one?" I glare up at him as I stand on my own, people continuing to shove and poke at me. He kind of looks like Sora, in a way. Maybe he's related to us in some way? He defiantly has the same attitude as me.

"You want to take my place smart ass?" The Sora look alike smirks and crosses his arms over his chest, staring me down with fire in his eyes.

"Getting to be ridiculously rich while having a whole nation under your thumb like mindless servants with girls throwing themselves at you constantly? If I could, I would switch places with you in a heartbeat, Princess." I clench my fists as I grind my teeth, feeling something inside me snap.

"You want to be the Prince? You actually think, that you would have had better fucking luck than I did?" I let out a maniacal laugh, as if I was a mental patient. "Go ahead and _try_ . ?docid=31586027 through what I did! You want to be a prince? THEN GO AHEAD AND KILL ME FOR THE THRONE! I NEVER FUCKING WANTED IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" The whole room goes silent, the pushing and prodding all but stopping in a single heartbeat at my outburst. The Other Sora narrows his eyes at me as he tries to stare me down with his black eyes.

"Bring it on, _Princess_." He spits in my face with anger flooding his eyes. I yell in livid hatred, a bloody red color filling my vision as I lunge at the Other Sora, ready to fight tooth and nail with this prick. But as soon as I lunge, I get pulled away from the smirking ass hole by the arms as someone else pins my wings back.

"I'm gone for 18 years and you go around picking fights with the first person to tick you off? Just like when you were little, Roxas." I freeze at the warm, slightly gruff voice.

"Uncle Eraqus?" The crowd parts to revel an elderly man with spiky black hair tied up in a ponytail with a goatee to match. The angel is dressed in strange looking clothes, but even so he holds his head proudly as he intrudes on our death match.

"My, how you've grown Roxas… You look just like your father Cloud. Now stop gawking at me and give your Uncle a hug." As he opens his arms wide, I rush into his arms with a smile gracing my features. As I squeeze him in a tight rib-crushing hug, he wheezes and pats me on the back.

"Y-You sure have gotten strong since I last seen you." He chokes out a laugh as I finally let him go, making a sheepish smile grow on my face. "Sorry, Uncle…" Uncle Eraqus chuckles happy as he pats my shoulder.

"It's alright, my boy. Now, where's that little runt of a nephew hiding at?"

"UNCLE ERAQUS~" A blob of brown and blue tackles Uncle to the ground, causing some of the angels around to laugh and others to simply roll their eyes. The Other Sora watches the scene unfold in a bored manner before giving me a light smirk, making me glare back at him. I have no idea who he is, but all I know is that I want to kick his ass… After Sora finally let's Eraqus go, I help them both up as Sora rushes to apologize.

"I-I'm really sorry Uncle, I didn't mean to knock you over!" Eraqus shakes his head with a smile while ruffling his chocolate brown spikes. "Not a problem, Sora. Although, you're not the runt I'm used to getting knocked over by." He cracks his back with a wince, making Sora grin proudly. "I told you that I wasn't a runt!" I snort as I poke Sora in the stomach.

"More like a fat ass." He slaps my hand away with a glare before pressing his hands to his stomach. "Leave my chub alone! It's not like I spend my days stuffing ice cream down my throat!" I smirk as I cross my arms over my chest cockily.

"At least I'm not shoving down something, less edible than ice cream." Sora gaps as me as Uncle Eraqus rubs his temples with a tired laugh. "You boys haven't changed in the slightest..." We both stick our tongues out at each other childishly, as if we were back in Midgar before the whole mess even happened. I, I actually like pretending like we never left…

Like, we were kids again, getting to be taken to these ceremony's and banquets, playing with the other angel children as the adults talked and laughed like the war wasn't rising over the hill, threating our way of life. _This_ is my home… Twilight Town may have been the place where I lived my life at, but it was never where I belonged. I didn't fit in with the other kids there, neither did Sora! Yet when we're here in Midgar, I can't help but thinking, that _this,_ is where I belong…

"I think we're being requested on stage." We look over to see Cloud and Leon standing proudly on a large pure white stage, in front of four thrones sitting proudly against the wall as they look over the room, showing signs of power and importance. Sora and me glance at each other before we are ushered by Eraqus to the stage. But as we pass the Other Sora, I proudly lift my head as I glare down at the asshole.

"Even if I didn't want to be, _I_ am the Prince of Midgar…"


	27. Speeches!

**Muahahahaha! I have returned readers! And now I can drive! Here, have some Angel Wings to go with that excitement! **

It feels good to finally say it… I mean, saying that I'm a prince and all.

"Excuse me, but you have a brother standing right here!" I look over at a pouting Sora before cracking a grin. I lock our arms together, giving him a bright smile full of hope and excitement.

"We can run our people together. As a team." Sora beams at me, my heart swelling with happiness as the other angels around start clapping and whistling in joyfulness. Uncle Eraqus smiles proudly, turning his back and guiding us the stage, the crowd parting on it's own.

As we pass the angels, they all drop to one knee, their wings, folding out gracefully to show their respect for their leaders. Sora finds my hand, lacing our fingers together as he winks at me, making me give a wink in return as we slowly walk up the small wooden stairs, all the angels hushed in silence. As we finally stand on the stage, I am able to overlook the room full of angels alike, all bowed in silence to give their respects for their country's kings. Uncle Eraqus nods at each of us, a smile gracing on his thin lips before he steps forward.

"Angels of Midgar. It is my pleasure to call to the stage your merciful kings, Cloud and Leon Strife!" The angels stand, giving off a round of thundering applause as Cloud and Leon enter the stage at opposite ends, their wings preened neatly and shinning as if they were just polished. They smile at us before standing side by side to us. Clearing their throats, the angels calm once more.

"Angels of Midgar! Hear me clearly when I tell you of the great joy I have of being able to see your loyal faces once more!" Leon starts, his voice rough, yet clear.

"It is true that we have been through a great deal over these 13 miserable years, being torn away from our sons day and night, year after dreadful year. But today, on this glorious, beautiful day, we celebrate the return of our sons! Your future kings of Midgar!" Cloud finishes strong, his eyes full of tears as he takes Sora's hand, raising it high in the air. Leon follows suit in unison, causing a deafening roar of applause and cheers to block out any other sounds.

My heart beats wildly in my chest, making my palms slick with sweat. In all my years of living on earth, I have never truly felt like I ever had a home. Not that place in the woods, or even my bed. I never belonged, wings or not. But here, standing right in front of me, is a room full of angels crying and laughing over our return.

"Now, we're not up here to take the spot light. This day, this wonderful day, is to be celebrated for Roxas and Sora's return! We are proud to present the Princes of Midgar, Roxas Squall Strife and Sora Sol Strife!" They let go of our hands, stepping back and settling onto the big thrones seated against the wall. They sit up, watching us with pride as they let their wings slide out comfortably. I gulp, feeling nerves claw and bite at my stomach.

They're all looking at me… Staring expectantly, like I'm giving them some kind of answer that they've been stuck on for years now. Well, I'm guessing 'Yo' is out the window… I glance at Sora, who shrugs before looking at the crowd.

"Hi, fellow angels. My name is Sora, but I guess you already know that." He laughs nervously, making me slap my forehead in embarrassment. I step forward with a stern glare, not dropping Sora's hand. It's really the only thing giving me courage at the minute…

"You angels want to know what happened to us those 13 years we've been missing?" They all nod eagerly, making my internally roll my eyes. They really are mindless…

"We've been living a lie." I state, glaring at each pair of eyes I meet. Hearing the gasps coming from the crowd, I ignore the stares from my back from Uncle and our dad's. I step back, done with the subject.

"That's all there is to it." Sora gently tugs on my hand, making me slide my cold blue eyes over to him.

"Are Hayner and Olette a lie? What about Kairi and Namine? Even Pence, and all our schoolmates? Are they lies?" I pause at hearing the names once more. That's right… I had forgotten about them… The sudden sound of stairs creaking makes me look over to the sudden source of noise. Lead by Namine, the train of friends slowly makes their way over to us. Namine smiles gently, leading them all to stand behind us while each and ever single one of them nod their head in respect.

"Even if our lives were shams, they were the only one's who were really there for us, Roxas. Don't forget that, or else you really will be living a lie." My eyes widen as Sora softly smiles at me.

"I know, it's hard being the dumb one." I laugh while wiping away the sudden tears that seemed to form while the other angels cheer.

"Thank you." I mouth to him. He merely nods. I take in a deep breath, wiping my hand on my pants.

"I have no idea what the hell to say, so I'm going to just go with what ever goes in my head." The angel's laugh, making the nerves fade just a tad.

"When we first got here, Cloud and Leon were more than 'Blood'. They were really our own fathers… But, to say that Cloud and Leon were trying to get on our good side would be as obvious as saying an angel has wings." They laugh more, making me smile.

"They housed us, playing endless fly tag with us, and even letting have chocolate before bed." They laugh more, losing me up right along with Sora. He continues for me.

"Bringing all our friends here to the training facility is like a ray of sunshine in this dark time. It's hard to believe it's only a few hours later since we were in the hospital room with Doctor Vexen. It's like a whole life time away since those horrifying minutes when I thought my brother had died in my arms, but yet on a clock it's a mere 5 hours. With everyone being here, it's like this all never happened." I grip his hand tighter, holding back a fresh wave of tears at the memory.

"This is all like a dream. I'm just going to wake up any minute now from napping on the bench in the sandlot, having Hayner challenge me to a Struggle match, Olette telling us to be careful, and Pence offering to buy ice cream for the winner. Like the good old days, when we could just be angels in peace. But I guess that time in my life is over now. Now, it's time to do what we've been hiding from for our whole life in Twilight Town. To finally step up and do what we were born for." I look over at Sora, who nods at me with a grin. We raise our fists, our wings suddenly unraveling as we shout out in unison.

"To lead Midgar in the Dark Winged War!" The room bursts out in joy, everyone either fawning over our wings or proudly flapping their wings and stamping their feet at our speech. As if a weight lifts off my shoulders, I square them back as I stretch my golden wings to the sky in slight vein. I've always been proud of the gold color.

"Roxas!"

"Sora!" Oh shit…

"What have I told you about politeness?" Namine storms forward, snagging my ear in her claw like fingers as Kairi attacks Sora with a gleam in her eye. Namine drags me down to her height, causing the audience to erupt in catcalls or giggles.

"Awwww, Sora and Roxas have girlfriends!"

"How cute!"

"They look so good together!" I blush darkly at the sudden accusations, glancing over at Sora for help.

"A-A-Actually, w-we're just- OWWIE!" Sora whines as Kairi pinches his ear harder, bringing him down to the floor.

"Spit it out moron, you should be proud!" I glance over at Namine as the crowd murmurs in confusion. She cocks an eyebrow at me, making me huff and look away.

"I didn't even like 'im at fir- AH SHIT!" I find myself pinned to the floor, my wings trapped by pressure points located on my spine.

"Tell the nice people of Midgar what you've been doing, Roxas." She sweetly giggles as her nails dig into the spot. I gasp in pain, tears pricking my eyes as Sora squeals for help. Very manly, brother.

"A-Ah, okay okay! I-I-I have a, a person, t-that I have slight interest with."

"A person with slight interest? Thanks a lot, Roxas." I look up through the tears, to see a skinny redhead with vibrant green eyes ascend the stairs with a frown, a silverette with dark eyes in tow. Shiiit….

"I see where we stand too, brownie head." Riku states while crossing his arms. Sora manages to wiggle out of Kairi's grasp, who lets him go with a few claw marks as a warning. He bolts to Riku's arms, burying his face in Riku's chest with a cry of sadness.

"I thought the crowd ate you! I'm sorry Riku, I was afraid of what everyone would think…" He manages to choke out behind the sudden tears, causing the crowed to dawn realization. They whisper quietly while watching the pair. Riku pulls Sora close, rubbing his brown spikes with a sigh.

"You were able to stand in front of a room of angels and give a heart spilling speech, yet you can't even tell them you're in a relationship with me?" Sora looks away guiltily, a pout set on his lips.

"I-I'm sorry…" Riku smiles down at Sora, his teal eyes shimmering with happiness.

"Clueless Sora." He chuckles. Sora smiles, pulling Riku down for a warm, loving hug. The crowd claps, some cursing at the Prince being gay while most others happily watch the exchange. I look away, my nerves replaced with guilt. Why should I care what these drones think? I love Axel, and they can't change that! Yet here I am, being a coward and hiding my feelings. I'm a disgrace to love, as Sora would say. I find Axel on his way to leaving the stage, catching a sign of sadness mixed with disappointment. Tears fill my eyes to the brim, my heart aching to reach out to my red head.

"I love Axel." I whisper, my voice cracking. Namine nods, getting off of my back and helping me up. "Louder." She whispers as the redhead's foot touches the bottom stair.

"I love Axel." I proclaim, my voice cracking even worse this time, but my message reaches his ears. He turns, a single tear running down his left cheek as his eyes burn with pain.

"I love Axel!" I cry out, clutching where my heart should be as I step forward. More tears spill from his eyes as he starts to run back up the stairs. I let the tears roll as I run to meet him, my heart aching to be close to his once more. I forgot about Axel. This whole time, he must have been hurting so badly when I didn't mention a single word about him. Without Axel, I would still be as mean and horrible as I once was… I end up running fast enough to gain a bit of air, letting me glide into his open arms. My feet have yet to touch the ground as he holds me, his warmth surrounding me like a warm blanket I've left to the side.

"I love Axel." I whisper in his neck, my arms looping around him for support. I missed him so badly, yet it was only a few moments apart from each other. Is this what love really feels like…? He holds me close, gently cradling me to him as I sniffle.

"I love Roxas." He joyfully chokes out, his throat hard as if he had swallowed a rock. As we hold each other, the crowd claps again once more. I look over from around Axel's shirt to find the three who had previously played tug of war with me crying, clapping with all their hearts and smiles on their faces. I look back up at Axel with a teary sniffle.

"I'm sorry for being afraid to tell everyone…" He shakes his head, placing a kiss to my sweaty forehead before nuzzling his nose in my cheek.

"I forgive you." I giggle, nuzzling him back before pulling away.

"I feel like a girl." The crowed laughs, making me blush and look away with a rose blush tinting my cheeks.

"If it makes you feel any better, I still think you still have enough male genes in you to call you my brother." I glare over at Sora before sticking my tongue out at him. Everyone laughs, and Axel crushes me in a spinning hug before letting me to my feet. I nuzzle under his neck as the crowd cheers once more, Sora following suit as he hugs Riku impossibly tighter.

"I love you, Axel. Really really truly love you." I whisper to him with a smile. He chuckles, making me smile even brighter.

"I missed your laugh." He pecks my lips a few times before placing a warm, lingering kiss.

"I missed your lips." He quietly purrs. The crowd whistles and makes various teasing noises, making him flush darkly as he backs away. I laugh, grabbing onto the shy redhead's hand.

"You're in a room full of angels with super human hearing, Axel. You can't get away with much at the moment." Leon stands from his chair, giving Axel a hard glare while walking to the front of the stage.

"Just how I like it." He growls, making Axel stand up straighter and swallow thickly. I roll my eyes as Cloud snickers behind his hand, joining Leon on stage as Uncle stands next to Sora and me with a steel look that just screams disproval. I think I liked it better when I didn't need any 'Parental tests'…

"Now fellow angels, you may feast and rejoice to your hearts content for the night, as this is a day to be in celebration!" All the angels cheer one last time, making me grab into Axel's hand for comfort. He squeezes it back, leaning down and giving my cheek a tender kiss. As he pulls away, he presses his lips to my ear in a soft kiss.

"Despite everyone against us being with one another, I will always love you." I roll my eyes with a rose blush dusting across my cheeks.

"Cheesepuff..."


	28. Birds and Crows alike!

**HEY. HI. YEAH. YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS. It's another update! Woot woot, am I right?! I mean, if you read my werewolf story, then you know what has been happening with my looooonng absence! BUT. YEAH. BACK. WOOW. Please enjoy!  
><strong>

"Please for the love of Midgar can you please detach your lips from my son for five minutes?" Leon growls as he pinches Axel's ear, tugging him away from my cheek. Axel's face contorts in pain as he bends at the knee, trying to rid himself of Leon's viper like grip.

"Aha sh-shit!" Leon merely smirks at his pain before releasing his ear. Axel rubs the red part with a harsh glare while standing. I go to chastise my father, but Cloud thankfully beats me to it. As Leon gets in trouble, Eraqus guides the four of us to a corner of the stage in a private discussion. He crosses his arms over his chest, staring at Riku and Axel with interest.

"Mind telling your Uncle a bit more about these two strangers?" I glance over at Sora in sudden fear before looking back at Uncle's warm eyes. He'll understand, won't he? I mean, he _is_ loving Eraqus, and defiantly not Leon. I nudge Sora as I hide from eye contact. He gives a weak smile, starting to stutter out a response.

"W-Well you see U-Uncle, we uh, they are, we all-" Uncle holds up a firm hand, stopping an embarrassed Sora. He starts chuckling to himself as he pats Sora and I on the heads.

"Boys, I know all about your romances. All I can say is good luck. With, all of it." He gives a withering glance at Axel's tattoo's and Riku's hair before shaking his head and muttering something about 'humans being so weird'. I weakly smile up at Axel, who gives me an un-amused frown in return.

"So, why is our relationship suddenly taboo here? I thought that us being together was a okay with your folks, yet here I am with an almost bleeding ear and hidden details about our romance? I mean, are angels allowed to be gay?" I glance over at Cloud and Leon, chatting up Eraqus.

"Cloud and Leon are gay." I shoot back, looking up into those deep narrowed eyes. He rolls said features before scoffing.

"Roxas, they're the kings. They can have _hundreds_ of lovers and it would be okay. I'm starting to think that being gay isn't something anyone else would get looked on upon." I glance around, finding most of the angels have lingered to stare curiously at us four instead of doing something more productive.

"Well, I'm the prince! So if I want to have 47 gay lovers, then so be it. But I have my hands full with just one of you, so I'm good for, hm… About, forever." I grin at him teasingly as I tug on his warm hand. He rolls his eyes before smirking down at me.

"Gee, what pure love." I laugh, lacing our fingers together. I'm just glad that he's not mad about earlier… He had brought up an excellent point, actually. I really did think that only certain level of people could be with who ever they want. It just didn't need Namine and Kairi to wrestle us to the ground for it to register that I really shouldn't give a damn about who I'm with.

"So, I guess you really _did_ turn out to be a princess." My blood runs cold as my eyes narrow in anger. Not _this_ guy again… I turn to find the black haired angel striding towards me, his golden eyes filled with satisfaction as a cocky smirk set on his smart mouth. Axel's hand tightens, the temperature rising. That's, very odd… I shove it aside as I hear the sudden bark of anger come from the redhead.

"What the fuck did you just say?" The Other Sora looks Axel up and down before sighing with boredom. He walks over, tsking in disappointment as if I was supposed to entertain him in some way. He circles around Axel, cocking an eyebrow at his sleek muscular wings.

"_You're_ what Princess settled on? _Definably_ not worth the talk that you've been getting." He steps in front of me, his smirk causing my anger to rise to an ungodly level. Axel growls deeply, his hand almost crushing the bones in mine. I yank it away with a sharp gasp, cradling the wounded part to my chest. It's not that my hand almost got crushed, but the fact that Axel almost burnt it to a freaking crisp! How is this even possible?! I know he's an angel now, but… Are angels supposed to get their powers this quickly?! I ignore the glaring match between Other Sora and Axel as I examine my hand, my feet bringing me over to the three conversing adults on the other side of the stage.

"Cloud, Leon…" At the mention of their names, they stop their mummers to each other before turning their attention to my outstretched hand. Cloud gasps as he grips my wrist, his wings ruffling in anger as he sees the red marked skin.

"What happened?! How did you get burned? Are you okay?" I nod, speechless by his concerned eyes as Leon steps in beside Cloud, taking my hand from him with an ice cold stare. He runs his fingers over it, a strange dark light seeping into the burned appendage. I watch, entranced by the motions.

"I healed you, but it might feel strange for a few minutes more." He looks up, his eyes boring into mine.

"Who burned you?" I flex my fingers, feeling a faint pinch before hearing a pop. I rub it to get the kink out before looking back to Axel and Other Sora, who seem ready to beat each other into bloody pulps.

"I was holding Axel's hand when it started. That guy who looks like Sora came over and started taunting Axel and I, and then his hand started getting really warm. Before long, it felt like I had my hand stuck in a roasting fire pit! I pulled my hand away of course, but I guess I had gotten burned in the process…" They silently listen to my story, and when it reaches its end they slowly stare at each other before looking to the pair of morons ready to fight.

"Roxas, that 'guy' is-" Cloud quickly claps a hand on Leon's shoulder, shaking his head with a stern stare as if it would consist of a conversation between the two. After a long while of staring, Leon nods before looking down back into my confused expression.

"He's Vanitas. One of the children that were there, when we last saw you and Sora." My eyes widen in surprise, memories flashing in my brain. Those eyes, that same taunting smirk, and those once puny wings…

"Vani?" I whisper in shock, staring at the back of my old friend's head. Well… I guess his wings aren't so puny anymore… He stiffens at the sound of his nickname reaching his ears, causing him to whip around with a dash of childlike excitement spread across his features. It quickly passes, but I know in my heart that it was there. He replaces it with a smirk, something I realize that I haven't seen in 11 years…

"About damn time! God, and I thought _Sora_ was the slow one! Actually, where is that stupid pinhead of a-" Sora tackles Vanitas from behind, wrapping his arms around his neck as he laughs in victory.

"Like you could ever evade the great Sora! Long time no see, huh Vani?" He curses under his breath, but I do catch a smile tugging at his thin lips. He detaches Sora from his back before socking him in the chest, following suit with me. Although, I have a feeling that he punched me harder… Pisshead.

"And what's with this bullshit about you getting burned?" He grabs my hand, making me hiss out in pain as he brushes his cold fingers over the skin like my fathers did. He narrows his eyes before sending a sharp glare to the redhead, who has a sour look on his face that only deepens as he catches Vanitas's glare.

"Don't just stand there slack jawed jackass, fucking apologize!" Axel ignores the insults as he slowly walks over, using Riku's encouraging hand on his back for support to keep going. "Roxas, did I…" He takes my hand from Vani's, brushing his fingers over the throbbing muscles. I silently nod, curling my own fingers around his shaking ones.

"B-But, how? I-I just don't know-" Vanitas rolls his eyes before plucking the red feather from my hair and shoving it in Axel's face with a sneer.

"You're an _angel_, dumbass! God like strength, inhuman agility, it's included with the package of wings. Same with other sorts of powers." Leon places a hand on Vani's shoulder as Cloud steps in next to my other side.

"We will let Eraqus and Cloud explain this, Vanitas." He sends a sharp glare to Axel before being led away by Leon. Eraqus takes his place, a blank unreadable expression on his face. "Come. We will talk where there's no prying ears." I look around, finding everyone busy socializing and having a good time with the return of their royalty. Cloud faces the throne, waving his hand in a rhythmic patter while his wings block out the crowd from his motions. The seat splits in half, slowly showing a set of stairs.

"This way." Leon will join us after he gathers the rest." Eraqus descends the concrete stairs, Cloud following right behind him.

Okay. This is creepy. I go to latch onto Axel's hand for comfort, but I think better of it. I don't want to be burned again… I quickly grab Sora's, joining his side as we follow silently. "This place is seriously creeping me out, Sora." He nods, his fingers lacing with mine. Looking around, his other hand stroking the concrete wall as we decend.

"To the max, brother. Oh!" He leans in close, lowering his voice so that prying ears won't hear. "How's you're hand?" I glance down at it before smiling. "It's fine now… But I can't say much for Axel." Sora nods, avoiding looking back at the crestfallen redhead. Ever since he learned that he had hurt me, he's been so, upset and distant. It _had_ hurt, but it doesn't mean I'm pissed at him, or never want to touch him again! Even if I try to now though, I can almost guarantee that he won't dare let me in fear that I will be hurt once more.

"I'm sure he'll be alright after we figure out what happened." I nod, squeezing Sora's hand for comfort. I really hope so… We near the end of the stairs, a faint light flickering at the end. "Single file everyone, wings in. It's going to get tight." We converse into a single line, Sora wedging himself behind me and in front of Axel, a peak of protection crossing his face before giving me an innocent smile.

"Classy." I hiss as I slide my wings in my back, shuddering at the warm filled feeling that has been missing for a long while. "I got your back baby bro." I merely glare before turning back to face front, catching Vanitas's feathers brushing across my cheek before merging in his back, the muscles flexing under the his black dress shirt.

"Sorry Princess." He glances over his shoulder, his yellow eyes shining in the dark cavern. I smirk playfully while cocking my head to the side. "So, the jackass is able to apologize now. Even if I do have my memories back, I can't ever recall you being sorry for something." Vani laughs, making me crack a bright grin in response. As we tease back and forth, I don't notice the knowing smiles of Eraqus and Cloud. Although, a certain redhead can be more perceptive than most…

"We're here. Welcome to the Corner Stone of Light. Eraqus pushes on the large wooden door to reveal a cleared circular cave lit up by a great sized orb, all sorts of greens and blues swarming inside.

"This room is protected under the barriers that were set in place by the king and queen of Midgar when the city was getting started. No mere angel can enter this room without being connected to one of the royal bloodline. Axel and Riku are bonded by Roxas and Sora's love, and Vanitas is a life long connection to the royal family." We line up against the wall, careful to get an eyeful of the room as Cloud explains.

"I don't get it," I interject, stepping forward from my spot against the wall. "Why so much fuss over some cold damp cave with a freaky glowing ball?" Vanitas chuckles while Eraqus eyes the globe. Vani shrugs with an amused smirk. "He's got you there, King C." Cloud almost pouts like a kicked puppy as he surveys the room.

"What's wrong with the cavern…?"Sora quickly butters up Cloud with kind words, convincing him that the room is wonderful. I hide my laughter as Riku tries to make friends with Vanitias.

"So, you're childhood friends with Sora and Princess, huh?" I huff and I cross my arms over my chest in false anger. "Ass." But my word of genius goes to deaf ears as Vani begins to reveal embarrassing stories about all the different times we shared. I slide over to Axel, who is sulking near the door and staring at this hands.

"Hi…" I smile, hoping to lift his spirits. He casts a longing glance down at me before going back to stare at the damp walls. "…Don't get to close, I might hurt you again." I frown, not pleased by his obvious attitude. "It was an accident, Axel. You didn't know what you were doing with your powers! I'm fine anyways, so stop worrying. Besides," I take his hand, gingerly putting his arm around my shoulders. I sniggle into this warm chest, inhaling his cinnamon scent. "What's the point of calling you mine if you won't even get close enough to love on?" Axel cracks a smirk as he leans down, his arms sliding to wrap around my waist.

"You do make a great point, Princess." I groan, hitting my forehead on his chest. "You're suck an asshole! All of you! Assholes!" I pull away from him as he laughs at my expense. Vanitas throws an arm around Axel's neck, pulling him down with a light hearted grin. "I misjudged you cherry! You're alright in my books, just be good to the Queenie and we'll be the best of friends!" Cloud rolls his eyes at our sudden fest of picking on me as Sora joins us.

"Alright, that's enough. Axel, Riku, please come forward and place your hands on the Cornerstone." Cloud takes each of their hands, holding his head high as he takes the few steps to the globe. "This great Cornerstone of Light will show the beholders eyes to the very truth of what lies behind the wings of these two new angels on this bright morning! Promises of great power are to be lain within these two once mortal humans. Show your wings." He commands, looking between the two. They do, entranced by Cloud's soft words coming in practiced sentences.  
>"Axel Flurry of the Flurry name, and Riku Silvio of the Silvio name! Place thy hands on the light, and let it light your destiny." Cloud gently lets their hands fall to the globe, quickly taking a step back and bowing to the globe. Eraqus, with hands clasped behind his back, stands on the other side of the Cornerstone. He slowly lifts his head to meet two pairs of wondering eyes staring into this and silently asking about what was happening, making him smile like a proud father.<p>

"The Cornerstone is done making its analysis. Axel," He raises a hand about the stone, and a plume of fire shoots from the globe, curling and dancing in the dark air of the cavern. When it captures everyone's attention, it compacts down to one single figure that shocks us all…

"Axel Flurry, you have inherited the powers of the great fire bird _Phoenix_! Reborn from its own ashes, this great and powerful angel controls the element fire from every pore of the body. Able to bend and shape fire to their will, the Phoenix Angels are highly respected among any troupe of mortals or angels alike!" Axel's face lights up in happiness, fist pumping the air with joy while jumping and hooting in excitement.

"FIRE?! Seriously?! That's the most badassed power ever! Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" He repeatedly kisses the Cornerstone, only stopping when Cloud loudly clears his throat with an annoyed glare. He silently goes back into position, but his face doesn't stop having that huge goofy grin. What a dork I'm in love with…

Eraqus rolls his eyes with a small smile before waving the fire away to create a clean slate.

"Continuing. Riku Silvio, you have inherited…" Dark clouds rise from the Cornerstone, swishing and swirling into each other cast a dark stare at cross Eraqus. Taken back, his hands retract a bit from shock.

"The Raven…?" He whispers in surprise as Cloud stares wide eyed at the black void. If Cloud is even shocked by this, it can't be good. Sora tugs on our fathers arm, confused and scared by their expressions.

"W-What does it mean?" He quietly whispers, as if the black clouds could attack him at any moment.

"The Raven is a rare type of angel found anywhere in the world. This is because the race of the Raven's are known to have an age old evil embedded within their hearts, and are found to start growing at the sight of a life changing traumatic event. The Raven is the outcast in kingdoms and cities, for a mythological fear that the Raven will unleash their control of the night onto their people." Eraqus reads off from memory, his head bowed in silence.

"Riku…" Sora whispers, reaching out for his stunned lover. Riku is frozen to the spot, his eyes searching the Cornerstone with sharp teal eyes. It does explain his black wing, but…

"I-I know Riku!" Sora cries out at the Cornerstone, as if it could change it's mind. "He isn't evil, damnitt! He would never hurt a soul like it says, so… You're wrong!" His voice breaks as he shouts at the globe, his fist balled in anger.

Riku's shoulders shake, laughter pouring from his lips. He puts a hand over his face, slowly shaking his head. "Sora… You act as if you're the one with this reputation." My brother stares up at Riku before staring at the floor in sorrow.

"But…" Riku turns, placing his hands on Sora's shoulders with a brave smile. "I may have the powers of the Raven, Sora, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be like all those myths and legends say. I'm not one to follow the crowd anyways." Sora slowly smiles before bursting out in a bright grin.

"I love you, Riku!" He throws his arms around the Raven's neck, pulling him down in a tight hug until the other half happily reciprocates.

"I love you too, Sora." He whispers in his ear, not seeing the warm smiles on Eraqus and Cloud's faces, ones of pure pride to the silver haired teens decision. I step closer to them, a wondering and curios question on my mind.

"If every angel has a different power and bird, which ones are me and Sora?" Cloud and Eraqus glance at each other before grinning brightly.

"Why don't we let Leon explain that…?" We turn to see Leon closing the door behind him with a beaming smile, pride bursting from every pore of his body. He slowly walks over to us, taking mine and Sora's hands in his own rough ones.

"We have waited for many long years to see this moment take place… The day we find out what birds our boys have inherited. Place your hands and find out your destinies." Leon takes my wrist, and Cloud grabs hold of Sora's.

We both nod, and our hands connect with the smooth clear glass of the globe…


	29. It has to be you!

**Hey readers! I bet a lot of you are going to be really excited that I'm back in action! A lot of stuff has happened in my life that has some major impact on my writings, causing me to be away for a really long time. I am back now, but expect to be long periods between updates. I am sorry for this, and especially such short chapters. I promise to try and get back on the horse! Please read and enjoy, and I hope you guys still like Angel wings!**

We all turn to see the stone faced parent return, a his lips set in that bit of scowl he has.

"Aw come on Leon, I'm dying here! What birds are we?" Sora pleads before he pulled into a hug, his face being smushed in Leon's side. He walks Sora over to the Cornerstone, nodding towards it as he puts my brothers hand on it.

"Why don't you find out?" I look up at him with a curt not before placing my hand on the ball, the lights inside reacting to the royal blood in our veins. It flashes, the colors getting brighter before a low voice rumbles beneath our feet.

"Roxas Strife, son of King Cloud and King Leon…" I look around, tempted to take my hand off but deciding against it. Sora gives me the same worried look. The low voice continues, giving the same title to the later.

"Roxas… I, the Cornerstone have watched your memories intently, seeing that you are full of spark and voice." As the voice speaks so highly of me, a golden lights swirls around my feet, going inside my skin before forcibly taking out my wings. It spreads them high as it lifts me off the ground, disconnecting my hand. The light surges through my body, my skin tingling at the barely there touches.

The light balls in my throat, almost making me choke from the intense clogging it causes. My eyes widen as my voice fills the air, not on my own doing. The light fills the room in small majestic flowing waves, flowing around everyone. They all have relaxed eyes, their bodies letting the wordless song carry them away.

"I grant you with the gift of the Canary. Although his wings aren't as powerful, their voice is to be said that is feared throughout all the realms of the universe. In great legends, it was said to be the reason the angles won the war against the demons…" The voice gently states before the light leaves my body, seeping out slowly. The ball in my throat moves to rest in my stomach, where it spreads to my wings. I am slowly let to my feet, where I try to regain my bearings from the sudden intrusion on my body. They all blink, regaining their senses before I put a hand to my throat quickly.

"D-Did I sing? Just now?" I ask hurriedly before I get nods in return. Axel smiles as he wrap an arm around my shoulders, having dreamy look on his face.

"When you started singing that pretty melody, I was laying in this huge field of flowers with you. We were just looking at the sky and just relaxing." I quietly laugh before looking up at him, finding him smiling in peace. He really does seem like he is content…

"Enough hogging the limelight, I wanna know my power!" Sora laughs before moving to touch the Cornerstone again. The lights swirl and mesh, as if not even reacting to his touch. His eyebrows knit together in confusion as he tries pressing it with both hands. Again, nothing… He gives a slow frown, trying to keep it hidden with a smile as he starts to pound on the Cornerstone.

"C-Come on, what's my special bird?" He asks in a shaky tone before starting to get desperate as the lights remain unchanging. He looks frantically to Cloud and Leon before starting to really beat on the globe.

"P-Please! Tell me what I am!" He begs, the ground shaking from his heavy punches. Eraqus is finally forced to pull him away, his eyes cast away in remorse.

"W-What does this mean?" I ask, moving to comfort a lost Sora. He shakily looks at his hands, tears pricking his eyes as he clenches his fists tightly.

"I'm sorry Sora, but… Your true power hasn't developed yet. The weaker of the twins, may not ever get their powers." I gasp as Sora's eyes connect with mine, his filled with millions of emotions. Sadness, envy, regret… He suddenly breaks out into a genuine Sora Smile, wiping his eyes free of the tears. He sniffles before looking to Cloud and Leon, who wear shocked and confused expressions.

"I-I would have never been able to be a leader like Roxas anyways… It's better if he had the saving grace, I would never dream of being as brave as him." I shake my head slowly before moving to catch him in a tight hug, causing him to let loose a few tears.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I whisper to him, hugging him tightly. He nods, letting me rub his back slowly.

"I've always been jealous of you… Of how you can make friends so easily, on how you can just smile at being told you can't even save your own race." I softly say before I get a tight grip in return.

"I… I love you, Roxas. But it has to be you. You're everything these angles need in a leader, but don't be fooled into thinking I'm not going to be by your side the whole step of the fight." I laugh between sniffles, wiping at my own tears before smiling softly at him.

"You're my brother, Roxas." I nod before holding out a hand. He snickers before fist bumping me, nodding.

"Always and forever."


	30. You've changed!

**Hey guys, long time no write! Things have been going really bad at home, but I want you to know that I am trying my best to make these stories! Thank you for your patience with me! Here's Angel Wings!**

"You made him jealous…" I tsk before closing my eyes, moving to turn on my side. The grass tickles my nose, almost making me sneeze.

"Like I wanted Sora to have no powers? I can't help if he gets his powers, and you know it hurts me. " A snarl rips through my throat before I get shoved so that my face is being smashed into the dirt.

"I _know_ that, genius! What about fighting the war? How are you supposed to win if he doesn't even have any powers?! Ever think of that?" I move to sit up, shaking my head while rubbing off the dirt and grass. My eyes drift to see Sora lying in a tree near by, covering himself with his wings. He only does that if he's really upset. I sigh before Vanitas moves to stand, a cold stare set in.

"I know he's the prince and all, but I don't give two shits. If you can't do your jobs and win this war, then angles are going to die. A lot of them, if not all. If Sora can't fight, then he's worthless." Vanitas spits, directing his anger to Sora. I watch as my brother curls tighter into himself, obviously hearing the hard words.

I bolt up before moving to clench my hands in his shirt, feeling the threads rip between my fingers. I glare up at Vanitas, almost foaming from the mouth from how livid I am. He merely stares back, knowing that he is right.

"Keep your big mouth _shut_." I snarl before shoving him away, almost knocking him to the ground.

"We're going to win this war, with Soras help." I spit before turning on my heel to march away.

"You've changed, Princess!" I hear him call out, causing me to stop in my tracks. I drop my head before digging my nails into my palm, blood starting to drip onto the ground. It hurts, but not as much as Vanitas's words.

"Just shut your mouth you don't know who I aaamm~" I sing softly, watching as duck tape forms over his mouth. He growls before ripping it off, groaning suddenly at the pain. I move so that we're nose to nose, my eyes narrowed in a venomous stare.

"You haven't seen me since I was a kid. I may have changed, but at least I'm willing to fix what's left between us." I step away before taking off to the skies. I try to clear my head as I go, knowing that Vanitas wasn't going to follow. Not after hearing that kind of truth. I go to comfort Sora, but I am stopped short when I already see him taking solace in Rikus arms.

"You've been replaced, huh?" Axel chuckles as if it was such a genius joke. I frown before shooting him a hard stare.

"You really think now's the time to say that?" I grumble before moving to sit atop the building that the party is being held in. Sometimes Axel can say the wrong thing at the wrong time. He comes and joins me, a regretful expression on his features. I glance over at him, but he merely stares at Vanitas, who is currently being a big whiney baby over by his lonesome.

"I'm sorry. About being abrupt with the whole Sora thing… I heard what Vanitas was saying about the war, and I thought that a joke would lighten the mood, but I guess all I did was make you mad. I just wanted to help, seeing as I can't do much. I know that I said I wanted to protect you and all but all I can do it make crappy jokes and- mnf-" I silence him during his rambles with a kiss, craving comfort in his warm, soft lips.

"I love you…" I whisper, looking into his eyes as my whispered words reach his ears. His gaze softens before he moves to caress my cheek in his hand, his thumb brushing over my lips.

"I love you too, Roxas." He beings to laugh quietly before I join in. We collapse against each other, just, enjoying our bubbles of amusement. If someone would ask us what was so funny, we could never give an answer. We needed the burst of giggles and snickers, after a big mess like this.

Minutes later we end up laying down and watching the sun set against the horizon, the beautiful orange hues coloring the landscape below. Axel's arm tightens around my waist as my wings move to situate comfortably over him. He kisses behind my ear before moving to rest his head atop of mine.

"You think Sora is going to be okay after today?" Axel asks, directing me to look and see my brother quietly chatting with Riku. He will be okay… He's strong.


End file.
